Back to the Future
by Nautical Paramour
Summary: After an accident in the Department of Mysteries, Hermione is thrown into the past. To make matters worse, she thinks she might have just gotten her best friend unborn. Can she fix the future with a little help from Sirius? AU after OOTP. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately.

Hello dear readers! I am back, with a first for me...a Sirius/Hermione story. I love this pairing, but I have never tried to write it before, so I hope you enjoy. This is based on the movie Back to the Future. I have all but three chapters written, so I think that this will be 18 chapters, barring any weird issues. I will be updating every Tuesday, except for this week. This week, I will post a bonus chapter on Friday, because this chapter is a bit on the shorter side. Once I finish the story and depending on the editing process, I might start updating twice a week, but we will see how it's going when I get there.

I would love to hear what you have to think of the first chapter, so please let me know in the reviews or feel free to PM me. Thank you for the support and look out for chapter two on Friday!

* * *

Hermione tried to clear her head as jets of light shot by her head and all around her. There was just too much going on around her, but if she could just focus for a minute, she would figure something out. But instead the thoughts kept coming faster than the curses. So much had happened in the past hours.

They had been caught sneaking into Umbridge's office to use her floo. She had allowed the centaurs to drag Umbridge off screaming only to do Merlin knows what to her. She was bothered by the fact that she didn't feel even a little bit sorry about it. Harry had seen Sirius being hurt in the Ministry of Magic - tortured. It was the same as when Harry had seen Mr. Weasley attacked over Christmas. But they had gotten to the Ministry only to see that it had been a trap.

Circe, she had flown on a thestral!

Hermione had been worrying ever since Harry told them about the vision. She was worrying about if Snape would call the Order, which he had, thankfully. Even Hermione could admit that dueling with Death Eaters was a little out of their depth. They were nothing like the troll that she, Harry and Ron had fought in First Year, which was, admittedly, out of their depth as well. These adults were ruthless and evil and new all manner of curses they were perfectly happy to use on children. They weren't going to bow and follow the rules of a proper wizards duel.

She was worrying about if Dumbledore would show up. He had been rather absent this school year, ignoring Harry, being secretive that summer. He still hadn't explained why she and Ron couldn't write to Harry, their best friend. Plus, having to deal with Umbridge and the Ministry's delusions, being forced from Hogwarts itself, Dumbledore certainly had a lot on his plate. But surely he would show up now, when they - when Harry - so desperately needed his help.

She thought about the lovely gold locket Harry had given her the past Christmas, with a wizarding picture of her, Harry and Ronald and the Quidditch World Cup. It seemed so long ago now, and remembering their three big smiles, it caused her heart to clench. She hoped the locket wouldn't get ruined in the fighting.

Oh yes, the fighting. She wasn't sure how it had happened, but she was running away from the Death Eaters that had appeared, and she had gotten separated from the rest of them. Dolohov was the only one chasing after her and he was releasing a deluge of curses at her. He meant to kill her, she realized, fear clenching in the pit of her stomach.

And she really didn't want to die. And she could think of a way out of this situation if she could only just have a minute to clear her head.

She turned and entered into a room and was momentarily stunned. A cacophony of ticking filled the room and was maddening in its volume. It was some kind of time room? There seemed to be millions of clocks and timepieces all following their own unique time, all seeming to tick at different times, but at the same time. Huge grandfather clocks and pocket watches and cuckoo clocks all adding their insistent ticking, reminding her that time was running out, and that she'd better think of something, fast.

Shaking her head, Hermione finally saw something that could help. There was some shelving with rows and rows of time turners on them. Her body sagged in relief at the sight of the familiar object that was so useful and so destructive for her in her Third Year. She had, of course, been very responsible with her time turner, using it only for class, aside from when she saved Sirius and Buckbeak. But, the device had also left her run down, and she had managed to add an entire year to her life simply by going back and taking extra classes.

But now...now, she could buy them more time. Running over to the shelf, she didn't hear Dolohov enter the room or his purposeful strides towards her. She picked up the first time turner she saw, the golden sand encased in a delicate glass. Her hands were shaking so much with nervousness and adrenaline that she promptly dropped it, the delicate glass shattering around her feet. "Fuck." She whispered to herself.

She picked up another device, only to feel Dolohov's arms wrap around her waist. "You are coming with me, little mudblood." He whispered dangerously in her ear. His hot breath on her ear made her feel disgusting, and sent shivers up her spine. She wanted him as far away as possible.

Knowing she had to do anything to get away from him, Hermione immediately shoved back against him trying to propel herself away as far away as possible. She grabbed onto the shelving that housed the time turners as he was tugging her by the waist towards the door. She tightened her hands around the bar, not willing to let go, until she heard the sickening crunch of broken glass.

Gasping, Hermione let go of the shelving. At the sudden loss of force, Dolohov tumbled backwards on his back, bringing the girl with him. He watched as the witch scrambled away from him and opened her hand in shock. It was dripping bright red blood and tiny golden flecks of sand were slipping between her fingers.

And then she was gone.

* * *

"I am telling you, Sirius, this is going to be the year that I finally get Evans to go out with me." James smiled at his friend. James Potter was nothing if not a very confident young man.

Sirius glanced at his friend, groaning. "And just how do you plan on doing it this year, Prongs?" Had James grown this summer, Sirius wondered? He was nearly as tall as Sirius was now, although neither was as tall as Remus. He must have grown at least a little bit. The two friends had different builds, though. James was lanky and thin, with wild black hair that stood up in the back; he was constantly mussing it about, thinking that girls - specifically Lily - would like it better that way. Sirius liked to think of himself as much more elegant, he was a tall, strapping young man with hair as black as his family name and piercing gray eyes.

And he left trails of ogling girls in his wake, he thought with a smirk.

"Well, as your know Evans and I are Head students this year, so we will be spending a lot of time together. I will just show her what a great guy I can be. That's why I asked her to meet me here in Diagon Alley today, so we can discuss our duties before the train ride up to school." James replied, a smirk on his face.

"How responsible of you, James. Did Remus help you out with this plan?" Sirius deduced, before continuing with a sigh. "I suppose it doesn't hurt that we got to pick up our supplies either." Sirius always enjoyed returning to Diagon Alley before the start of school to get fresh quills and parchment, to browse Quality Quidditch Supplies, and stock up on sweets. One would think that a candy store would loose it's appeal when one was sixteen going on seventeen, but Sirius still had a sweet tooth.

"I wonder if she'll be wearing that cream colored sweater. I love when Lily wears the cream colored sweater." James got that far away look in his eye that indicated that he was thinking inappropriate thoughts about the redheaded girl, and Sirius wasn't willing to engage him today.

Sirius snorted. "I doubt it, it's August." Summer was still hanging on, and it was hot, but not unbearably so. In just a few short weeks it would be sweater weather, but for now he was still enjoying tshirts.

Both of the boys were startled from their conversation when they heard a great clattering behind them. It seemed to be coming from down the alleyway they had just passed.

Nodding at each other, the boys drew their wands and started creeping down the alley. They knew that they technically shouldn't be performing magic out of school, but a wizard has to protect himself. Especially when he goes looking for trouble. When they got further down, they noticed a cluster of garbage cans that had been upended and a girl with bushy brown hair clutching a newspaper between her hands. She was covered in garbage and she was cut up and bleeding, but she didn't look like she was any trouble. She was much too tiny to be any trouble.

"It can't be." They heard her repeating while looking over the paper. She flipped from page to page, glancing for only a second at the top right corner, before furiously flipping the page again with a huff. "Oh, no no no no no!"

"Uh, Miss, do you need any help?" James asked tentatively, announcing their presence to her.

The woman's face snapped up to look at them, startled. She looked between the paper and their faces several times before her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped over to the side, noisily falling amongst the trash cans again. James winced, thinking that that probably hurt more than the first time she fell.

"I think she fainted. Probably was overwhelmed by my good looks." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Be serious, Padfoot." James hissed back, annoyed that his friend was making jokes at a time like this. Sirius smiled and opened his mouth before James groaned. "Don't even think about saying it, Padfoot." James had heard that pun enough times to last a lifetime. Sirius looked a little put out about not getting to say his pun...what was the point of having a name like Sirius if you couldn't make a joke about it now and again?

"Well, what should we do with her? We can't just leave her here. Anyone could...take advantage of her." Sirius said, his first serious comment of the afternoon. He didn't want an innocent girl getting hurt because he just left her there. After all, things with the war were starting to get serious. The Death Eaters were becoming more and more brash.

James frowned. He couldn't stomach leaving her here amongst the trash either. "Come on, let's take her home. Mother will know what to do." James picked her up in his arms and the pair walked to the apparition point, before heading back to Potter Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Back to the Future.

Thank you to those of you who reviewed, followed and favorited last time! It really means a lot to hear so many words of encouragement. Please let me know what you think of chapter two. I am glad that this pairing is working out so far, haha.

Chapter Three will be out next Tuesday and it's a long one!

* * *

Hermione woke up sometime later. It was dark out and she felt incredibly sore. She was confused. One minute she was fighting with Dolohov and then she thought that she had seen Sirius Black and James Potter which would have meant that she had gone back in time. Which was impossible.

Rain was softly pattering against the window. She didn't know where the was...the bed was extremely comfortable, but it didn't seem at all sinister like Grimmauld Place did. She definitely wasn't at Hogwarts. She looked around, seeing a boy with messy black hair and glasses sitting in the chair in the dark room. Harry. Hermione smiled.

"Oh, thank Merlin. I was having the most bizarre dream. I had broken a time turner and ended up years in the past. I so am glad it was a bad dream." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She was so happy to be back with her friends and couldn't wait to hear what else had happened with the fight. Was everyone else okay?

"Well, it's over now. Back in good old 1977 then, Victoria."

Hermione's heart stopped. 1977?! It hadn't been a dream at all. And that means that his young man with messy black hair and round glasses wasn't Harry Potter at all. "I'm James, by the way Victoria." He light some of the lamps in the room looking at her.

Hermione's eyes slowly adjusted to the room, allowing her some time to think. "Victoria? Why do you keep calling me that?" Hermione asked, perplexed. She was trying to wrap her head around this. He looked so so much like her Harry, but with hazel eyes.

James sat at the foot of her bed, clearing his throat. He turned to face her a smirk on his face. "Well, that's the name on your, uh...brassiere." He didn't even have the decency to blush. Just kept staring at her shocked face with that devious smirk on his lips.

Hermione's face reddened. "You undressed me?!" She asked, furious. She sat up, causing the blanket to fall of her, revealing the same white lace bra he'd seen earlier. Aghast, she pulled the sheet up. She couldn't believe it, what an...an arrogant...an arrogant person Harry's father was, presuming to undress her. Oh, Merlin, Harry's dad had seen her in a bra!

"Well, no mother did. What did you expect? You were covered with blood and garbage." Hermione frowned. She had forgotten about landing in the garbage cans upon arrival; she'd had a rather hard landing and she supposed that was partly why she was so sore. Some of her ire was dissipating, knowing that it was instead a woman who'd undressed her, and she was rather grateful to not be covered in smelly garbage. "We couldn't get you to let go of your necklace though, even though that what was causing your hand to bleed."

Hermione looked down. Clutched in her left hand was the broken time turner. She removed it from her hand, holding the fragile gold in her other palm. She hissed, feeling some of the glass leaving her hands.

Seeing her in pain, James sat on the bed and took her hand in his. "Here, let me help you with that." He muttered a spell, and Hermione watched as piece after piece of glass came out of her skin and rested on the bedside table. He then waved his hand and she watched as the bleeding stopped and her skin knitted back together until only pink lines remained on her palm. James grabbed some of the salve his mother had set out. He took a dab and rubbed it into her open palm. "It's made with essence of dittany, so hopefully you won't scar." He explained.

Hermione watched his face. He was concentrating very hard on his task, but feeling her eyes on him, a slight blush was tainting his cheeks. The act was strangely intimate, as his fingertips caressed her damaged skin gently.

"James! It's time for dinner!" A female voice shouted from the downstairs.

He immediately let go of her hand. "Uh, mother left out a dress for you while the house elves are laundering your clothes. When you're dressed, it's just to the right and down the stairs. You can't miss it." He rushed out of the room, leaving her by herself. Hermione looked around the dimly lit room. What on Earth had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Hermione stumbled down the stairs dressed in a pale pink tea dress, which she thought would have looked much better on someone with Ginny's coloring, but she didn't have any other option. The fashion of the dress was also something she never would have worn, with a tight bodice and a circle skirt that made her feel rather young. She supposed, though, that it was a different time and therefore fashions would be very different. She was wearing her scuffed up tennis shoes from before, again her only option. She hoped it wasn't too embarrassing.

She walked into the dining room and four people were already seated around the table. A man who looked exactly like James and Harry, just with light hazel eyes and surprisingly blond hair, smiled at her awkwardly. He had tiny streaks of gray right by his temples. The only woman was a willowy and elegant, with the jet black hair that James and Harry had inherited. Her sharp gray eyes were trained on Hermione's every move; her voice was like a tinkering bell. "You must be Victoria. Come sit. Eat."

Hermione nodded awkwardly before coming to sit in the chair next to James and across from Sirius. God, she really believed all the stories about him now. He was constantly sharing stories of his youth with the twins, Ron and Harry about his prowess with the ladies of Hogwarts, and Hermione had always imagined that he must be exaggerating. But now, seeing him in the flesh, she was certain that everyone of his blush inducing stories could be true. He was tall, strong looking, with an excellent jawline and piercing gray eyes. His hair was luxurious and wavy and shaggy and dark, dark black. He looked so much younger, had so much vitality compared to the Sirius in her time. "Hermione." She said quietly, after sitting down.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked, annoyed.

"My name is Hermione, not Victoria." Hermione told her, a blush on her cheeks. She still couldn't believe that Harry's dad had seen her bra!

The woman frowned. "Well Hermione...?" The woman trailed off, expectantly.

"Granger ma'am."

"Yes, well, you may call me Dorea. This is my husband is Charlus. And you already know my son James." The woman stared pointedly over the table at Hermione, as though Hermione had stripped down naked in Diagon Alley and jumped into James's arms. Clearly, she didn't approve. Hermione looked at the boy next to her, whose cheeks were pink. "But I don't know if you've met Sirius Black, yet."

Sirius gave her a lazy smirk across the table. "Charmed to make your acquaintance." She smiled at everyone at the table.

"Now, will you tell us what brought you to Diagon Alley today?" Charlus asked her. He seemed to find Hermione much more tolerable than his wife did.

"And in the garbage no less." Dorea huffed. She got the feeling that the woman didn't really care for her at all.

"Yes well," Hermione started, her mind whirring trying to come up with an acceptable answer of why she had just appeared out of nowhere. For some reason, she didn't think that telling them the truth would be wise. Dorea would likely try to ship her straight to St. Mungo's! "I was on the way to visit my great...great uncle and I am afraid I let go of the portkey a little too early." Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment. "Of course it's my luck to crash into garbage cans."

"And who is your uncle? Someone we know?" Dorea asked.

"Um, you probably know him. My great great uncle is Professor Albus Dumbledore." Hermione told them. They all seemed surprised. It was probably her best bet to get to Professor Dumbledore as soon as possible. Hermione was sure that not only would he believe her story - with some convincing - but he would also be able to help her get back to her time.

"Dumbledore is your uncle?" Sirius asked, surprised. "I didn't know he had any family."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, well, you know how magical family trees are. There are so many branches. Sometimes it feels like everyone is related." Dorea nodded, apparently familiar with her own family tree's many criss crosses. "In any case, I should probably get going to Hogwarts, if I could just get my clothes back..."

"Nonsense. You will at least have dinner with us. Plus, it is so late at night, it's probably best to just Floo over tomorrow." Charlus told her, with a voice that left no room for argument. Silence fell over the room and Hermione could hear some far away thunder.

Just then a tawny owl swooped in, dropping off a hideously red letter into James's mashed potatoes. The boy looked completely stricken.

Sirius had a huge grin on his face. "Wicked! James got himself a howler. Go on then, open it!" He loved getting into trouble with his friend, but having James face a consequence by himself was somewhat hilarious.

James didn't even have to open it, it formed into a little mouth and an angry woman's voice filled the room.

"JAMES POTTER, YOU INSUFFERABLE TOERAG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE BECOMING RESPONSIBLE! I WAITED IN DIAGON ALLEY FOR OVER TWO HOURS FOR YOU, ONLY TO FIND OUT FROM MARLENE THAT YOU WERE GALLIVANTING WITH SOME SLAG WITH SIRIUS! DON'T EVEN BOTHER TRYING TO TALK TO ME ON THE TRAIN! I HATE YOU!" The letter then exploded in his face.

James dropped his head to his hands, mussing up his already messy hair. "Fuck, I completely forgot about Lily." He groaned, Lily was never going to talk to him now.

"Language, James!" Dorea said, scandalized.

"I was just going to prove to her how responsible I was, and then maybe she would have gone out with me this year." James looked very distraught. Sirius was trying to hide his laughter behind a napkin. He did feel bad for his friend, but a woeful James was just so nihilistic. He didn't know how easy he had it. "She is always telling me to grow up."

"Don't worry too much James, I am sure that when you explain it to her, she will understand." Hermione said supportively, patting him on the arm politely. Lily had better talk to James at some point, Hermione thought, otherwise her Harry wouldn't be waiting for her when she got back.

James looked up at her with a hopeful smile. "You really think so?" He heard Sirius snort in the background. Hermione just nodded, and James rewarded her with a huge grin.

Sirius didn't understand why James seemed to like this girl so much. Maybe it was because she was the first woman he had seen in just a bra. When they found her earlier, she was filthy and covered in garbage. And now that she was all cleaned up, she was awkward and bruised and somewhat plain. Her hair was curly and just brown, not at all like the spun gold locks of Marlene or the fiery red of Lily. Not to mention her hair was quite wild...it did have somewhat of that just been shagged look. And she did have somewhat of sultry bedroom eyes that looked like melted chocolate. And although her mouth was rather small, her lips were a kissable shade of pink, and when she had her mouth parted in that breathless sort of way all he could think about was tangling his hands in her wild hair and holding her close to his body while he snogged her senseless.

Sirius blinked and looked away when he realized that he had been staring at the girl. Maybe she wasn't as plain as he thought after all. He felt his cheeks redden and hoped that she hadn't noticed him staring. He was a little bit put out that she seemed to pay him no mind at all, as if he wasn't Hogwarts most shaggable seventh year. In fact, she seemed to be paying much more attention to James than she did to him, leaving Sirius feeling rather put out.

James seemed to have been somewhat consoled by Hermione's reassurances that Lily would give him another chance if he just gave her a little time to cool off. Instead he happily discussed some Quidditch tactics with Charlus that he wanted to implement this year as Captain. Hermione sat there, quietly, almost as if she was trying to disappear from the room.

When the plates were cleared away, Hermione awkwardly stood. Usually they stayed at the table for coffee and dessert, but she didn't seem to want to stick around. "I thank you so much for your hospitality, but I really should be going. I don't want my uncle to worry too much about me...so if I could just have my clothes back? I will be on my way." Her voice was insistent. Sirius watched as Dorea bristled at being bossed around in her own house.

"Of course we will give you back those clothes, though I don't know why you'd want to wear those baggy things again. Please, keep the dress. If those jeans were indicative of the _rest_ of your wardrobe, I'd say you need it far more than I do." Hermione blushed, but was somewhat annoyed. Surely her attire wasn't that atrocious. And she found her jeans very comfortable. Still, she wasn't sure how long she would be there, so she was grateful to have at least one other outfit.

With Dorea's consent finally granted, a house elf was called to take the young woman back to the her room to change. Sirius watched as Hermione left the dining room, her circle skirt swishing around her shapely legs. Yes, he could concede, she wasn't nearly as plain as he had initially taken her to be.

"What an odd girl. I swear James, if you ever raised a daughter to be like that, I'd disown you." Dorea said, without a hint of sarcasm in her voice. James chuckled nervously in response.

Sirius didn't think it was very funny.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Back to the Future.

A/N: I looked into the history of Time Turners and there isn't any information on the wikia before 1993. I hope you don't mind the creation story I've given them. Also, I am glad some of you are enjoying the little snippets of Back to the Future. I didn't just want to rewrite the movie, but with the characters, so you'll see bits and pieces throughout, but it is ultimately different.

Big thanks to those of you who favorited and followed last time. Huge shout out to those of you who reviewed: Glitter Poisoned my Blood, Pwrmom2, everlastingtrueromance (I would consider writing a James/Hermione if I could come up with an interesting plot...maybe I should start looking for challenges), guest and niknik0201! Honestly, it means so much to get good feedback and constructive criticism.

Please let me know what you think of chapter three - it's a long one. Chapter four will be out next **Tuesday**!

* * *

Hermione flooed into the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade after leaving the Potter's house, well, mansion more like. She decided to get into Hogwarts grounds via the tunnel in the cellar of Honeydukes. Luckily, when she got there, there were several other people waiting for the man behind the counter, so after he let her know he would be with her in a minute, he paid her no mind. It allowed her the chance to slip down the stairs and into the cellar.

As she walked through the tunnel towards the large castle, she thought back on her day. Merlin, she couldn't believe she had met Harry's dad and grandparents and even Sirius! She couldn't believe that they had found her in a pile of garbage, either. Not really the best first impression to make, but she couldn't go back and change it now. Not to mention she shouldn't have ever made a first impression on three of them. She just hoped that they would quickly forget Hermione Granger, niece of Professor Dumbledore.

Before she knew it, she was inside the castle and making her way to Professor Dumbledore's office. The castle was eerily quiet without students and she hoped she wouldn't run into any Professors or ghosts. When she walked by portraits, she left whispers in her wake, as they were all surprised to see a young girl walking through the castle at this time of night.

Finally, she made it to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. "Lemon drops? Red hots? Elephant ears?" She asked, but still the gargoyle didn't move. She was quickly running out of sweets. "Umm...chocolate frogs? Fizzing wizzbangs? Cauldron cakes!"

Finally the gargoyle rolled his eyes at her and moved aside so that she could access the spiral staircase. She thanked Merlin that Dumbledore was still so predictable in this time. She bounded up the stairs, two steps at a time and by the time she got to the top she was out of breath.

The bespectacled man looked to her from her desk. "Good evening, Miss...?" He seemed surprised to see her, which was unusual. Usually, it seemed like Dumbledore knew everything that was going to happen to her, Harry and Ron.

"Granger, sir." She replied with a smile.

"Miss Granger. What brings you to Hogwarts?" He indicated the seat in front of the desk.

Hermione happily sat down. "Well, I don't really know how to say this without sounding crazy, but ... Well, I am from the future and I need your help to get back." She bit her lip, feeling nervous under his intense gaze.

"From the future you say? Impossible. Time travel is impossible." His eyes immediately narrowed in distrust.

Hermione frowned. She had to remember that this wasn't _her_ Dumbledore. He didn't know her yet, he didn't trust her, and they were in the middle of a war. Suddenly, she remembered her locket, which seemed to grow heavier around her neck. "But it is, I have proof!" She opened the locket around her neck, looking at the picture of her and Ron and Harry. Dumbledore looked it over skeptically. "See, it says 'World Quidditch Cup 1994'!"

Dumbledore's distrust was still evident in his usually twinkling blue eyes. "That could have easily been manipulated. Photographic editing is not new to the wizarding world and could be achieved simply with some basic transfiguration. Now, if you don't mind, I am very busy and I don't have time to discuss these fancies with you." His voice had an edge of finality.

"Well, it's not a fake! And time travel is possible...20 years from now." Hermione was getting desperate, trying to explain the situation to the older wizard. He was her only hope of getting back to her time. "I was with my best friend Harry Potter in the Department of Mysteries and I was being chased by a Death Eater and I stumbled and broke a bunch of Time Turners."

Dumbledore's eyebrows practically leapt off his face. "A time turner? But then...that means..." The man grabbed the sides of his face in a way that would have been comical had Hermione's situation not been so serious. She was sure that knowledge that he had created such a powerful device was overwhelming for the accomplished wizard.

"Yes sir, you were successful in creating a time turner. I am not sure when or how - the devices are highly controlled by the Ministry - but I do have the one I broke." She handed him the broken time turner to look over.

Dumbledore hesitantly took the device from her, almost as if he were afraid he'd get sent elsewhere in time. "Merlin's beard!" Dumbledore's said, spinning what remained of the broken glass sphere. "Who have you seen? You could have changed the future already. You could have unborn yourself." She was sure that his words were meant to be serious, but they were overshadowed by the look of wonder and awe as he examined the device.

She looked at the picture of her and Ron and Harry. Both she and Ron looked normal, but, Harry was looking a little bit shimmery around the edges. She frowned, feeling a cold chill settle over her. By causing James to stand up Lily in Diagon Alley had she somehow hindered their getting together? Was she preventing Harry's birth by being here? "Uh, James Potter and Sirius Black found me. I also met James's parents. I told them you were my great great uncle." She frowned, worried about James and Lily, her mind whirring.

"Something the matter?" Dumbledore asked, finally looking at the distraught face of the young woman in his office.

Hermione bit her lower lip, unsure of if she should tell Dumbledore what was happening. Deciding that she had already trusted him thus far, she told the truth. "I think I might have prevented my friend Harry's parents from getting together. He is disappearing from my picture." A look of determination came over her face. "I will just have to make sure that they get back together before I leave. You will be able to send me back to my own time, won't you?" She asked, hopeful.

"One step at a time, Miss Granger. I will have to do some thinking, review some notes before I can answer that question with any certainty." He spun the broken glass sphere once more. "And this is filled with…sand?" Hermione nodded. Dumbledore hoped that he'd be able to send the delightful young woman to her home, as the inability to do so could create drastic consequences. "I am sure I don't need to inform you that discretion is key. Try to keep yourself as inconspicuous as possible?" Hermione nodded, familiar with the rules because of her time with the time turner in third year. "And you must not do anything to try to change events that must come to pass?" He asked again, his blue eyes twinkling in the dim light of his office.

Hermione frowned. There were certainly things she would like to change, but she knew that time was much too serious to meddle with. "I won't try to change anything. I promise." She told him, solemnly.

"Now, in the meantime, you are welcome to stay at Hogwarts. How old are you?" Dumbledore continued on, a little bit more cheerfully.

"I will be 18 in September." That was a lie.

"Then, we can enroll you in seventh year here? Is that the year you will be in, in your own time?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes looking over the edge of his spectacles, skeptically.

Hermione bit her lip. She was only set to start her sixth year, but James and Lily were in seventh year, so this would allow them to get closer to her, which would be necessary if she was going to get them together. Also, she had always been a little bit smarter than her peers, and truthfully, was ahead of the rest of her class. She was sure with a little review of the sixth year material; she would be more than capable of passing as a seventh year student. "Yes sir, I am set to start seventh year. And I am in Gryffindor." Surely, this little white lie to Dumbledore wouldn't hurt her.

"And for clothes and supplies…well, I think Horace Slughorn, our potions professor, would love help preparing potions ingredients and some basic potions for the infirmary before classes resume. I am afraid we can't offer you too much, only a few galleons a day, but it should allow you to purchase what you need and have some spending money." Dumbledore explained.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes excellent. You can only scourgify your knickers so many times." She told her headmaster with a laugh. Hermione was relieved. It would be good to have a little spending money in this time anyhow.

"Now, you must be tired. You will be staying in Gryffindor tower. I presume you know the way?" He asked. Hermione again nodded. "Very well, the password is Caput Draconis. Breakfast is in the Great Hall at 7:30. I will introduce you to Horace then."

"Thank you for the hospitality. Goodnight, Headmaster." Hermione smiled before heading down the spiral staircase from the Headmaster's office.

Even though she had been gone from her time for less than twenty four hours, being back at Hogwarts felt immensely comforting. It seemed like ages since she had left Hogwarts on a thestral to go to the Department of Mysteries, but in reality, she had been being chased by Death Eaters that same day. She still couldn't believe that they had been attacked. Of course, she knew they were in a war, but, it was her first time in a real battle. It wasn't a wizard's duel after all. She hoped that everyone was alright there. She had been relieved when the Order had shown up with back up, because really, she and her friends were under qualified to face adult death eaters. Harry would be okay, she hoped. He had to be.

When she arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, after an encounter with two moving staircases that just wouldn't cooperate with her, she whispered the password and entered into the empty common room. It was unnervingly quiet, with none of the usual hustle and bustle, Ron playing wizards' chess, Lavender and Parvati giggling over a Witch Weekly in the corner, the Weasley twins testing products on first years.

Unable to remain in the tomb like room for more than a moment, Hermione climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitories. A house elf had turned down the sheets on one of the beds, which she assumed was hers. She flopped down on the bed and shoved her shoes off. The clatter of her dirty, scuffed trainers hitting the stone floor was the only sound in the room. Aiming her wand at the fireplace, soon a fire was crackling and popping cheerily.

She sighed, feeling sleep creep into her brain. It had been a rather long day, and she had been through so much – decades really. She opened the gold locket around her neck again and stared at the picture within it. Her heart clenched seeing Harry shimmering around the edges. She couldn't bear the thought that she might have prevented Harry from being born! She just had to make sure that Lily and James got together before she left to go back to her time. She didn't want to think about what the future would be like if she had gotten Harry unborn! What would the future be like? Would Voldemort have been stopped the first time? Or would have he have found some other infant to attack?

Hermione remembered fondly the stories Sirius had told Harry over the Christmas holiday about his parents. Harry had been happier than she'd seen him in months. Apparently, in his seventh year, James had become more responsible, taking his head boy's duties very seriously, and Lily had noticed him finally. Hermione frowned. Standing Lily up in Diagon Alley wasn't very responsible…and to hear that it was because he was 'cavorting' with some girl didn't help matters either, even though Hermione was sure that James had no interest in cavorting with her. It was just too weird to think about.

She thought back fondly of the grey eyed animagus, usually so depressed, and truly a touch mad during his confinement at Grimmauld Place – a house he seemed to hate more than his own family – telling Harry story after story of James's attempts to woo Lily. That Christmas it had almost seemed merry for a while, Mr. Weasley was going to be alright after being attacked by that horrid snake, and they were a little bit happy. Thoughts of Umbridge were pushed to the back of everyone's minds for a while.

"So, James had finally gotten Lily to agree to go to the Halloween Dance with him, although, a little underhandedly. He told her it was best they go together, as they were head students and it wouldn't be very considerate to leave their dates high and dry while they'd likely have to be looking over things. Well, Lily thought that was very responsible of old Prongsie and agreed to go with him. It was a costume party and James had gone as an archer and Lily was some kind of wood nymph – regular Apollo and Daphne if you ask me." Sirius had said with a wink.

"Sirius, I didn't know you were fond of Greek mythology." Hermione said, pleasantly surprised. She had quickly realized that although he was a bit of a famous troublemaker, and he liked to goof off a lot, Sirius was actually rather smart, and a wonderful conversationalist.

"It's just about the only thing I like about my family. They were obsessed with the stars and the stories the ancients made up about them." He replied, somewhat seriously, before the goofy grin fell over his face again. "Anyway, James got her to dance all night, and I remember they kissed on the dance floor. James could hardly contain the excitement, but Lily seemed very happy too. Then I got, uh…called away…" He waggled his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry sniggered. Hermione elbowed him gently. "Harry, don't encourage him." Sirius's stories of his seduction of – it sometimes seemed – the entirety of the Hogwarts female population were legendary among the boys. Hermione thought it was a little bit crass.

"So, anyway there was a terrible thunderstorm that night and a bolt of lightning happened to strike the Astronomy tower right after midnight and caused a great fire. All the teachers were helping to get it under control and preserve everything up there, and Minnie was looking for James and Lily to assist them as capable students, but she couldn't find them anywhere. Turns out they had wandered off to a broom closet and…enjoyed each other's company." Sirius said, with his bark of a laugh. "And they were very much a couple after that."

Hermione giggled, remembering the face Harry had made at the thought of his parents snagging in broom closets.

Well then, Hermione thought, she could ensure that James and Lily had a magical evening in a broom closet by the Halloween Dance. That was a good two months away. In that time, she just needed to show Lily that James was responsible. That shouldn't be difficult at all. After all, she had plenty of experience getting Harry in line. How much harder could it be with his dad?

* * *

In her two weeks alone at Hogwarts before the rest of the students arrived, Hermione had fallen into a comfortable, if lonely, routine. She would spend her mornings and afternoons with Professor Slughorn, preparing potions ingredients at first. Despite her best effort to blend in and appear just satisfactory in her assistance, Professor Slughorn quickly noticed that she was quite good at potions, and he allowed her to start brewing some of the easy potions for the infirmary. Nothing too difficult, pepper up potion, blood replenishing potion, etc. It was terribly mind numbing, as Professor Slughorn usually prattled on and on about famous witches and wizards he had taught and had even invited Hermione to the Slug Club after seeing her skills with a cauldron. Hermione scowled, thinking he probably would have invited her anyways as Professor Dumbledore's niece.

In the evenings she would take dinner in her rooms. She had tried eating with the staff once, but it was painful to be seen as an annoying adolescent nuisance, hoisted upon the castle, that after two awkward nights of being ignored, she decided she'd rather be on her own. Really, the solitude of Gryffindor tower was preferable to being put on display. She used that time to read the current textbooks, as she was technically a year behind, and twenty years ahead. She was surprised by how much of the curriculum she already knew, but Hermione was certain seventh year would be full of surprises. Still, she didn't think she would study as hard as usual this time around as she was confident that Dumbledore would be able to send her back to her correct time. She could take things a bit more seriously when she returned.

Before long, the weekend had arrived, and Hermione was able to leave through the Floo in Dumbledore's office to pick some new clothing and school supplies. She left early enough in the day that she was able to get to Madame Malkin's before too many other students arrived to be fitted for her uniform. The uniform hadn't changed too much. She still had her trusty gray skirt, though it was shorter than the ones from her time, falling about mid thigh. She still had her white knee high socks, sensible shoes, and Gryffindor tie. The white shirt had a Peter Pan collar, but otherwise that was the only difference. It was a bit comforting to have the familiar uniform in her hands again.

After leaving with her uniform, Hermione went to what looked like a trendier clothing shop that didn't exist in her time. There she picked out some clothes for weekends and such. She was surprised that the seventies fashion had taken root in Diagon Alley, but still appreciated the looks. Hermione wasn't really sure what kinds of clothes witches would be wearing at Hogwarts, as she only had Dorea's tea dress to go off of, but she was certain that if she just found some simple clothes, she would be able to blend in. She picked out some more knee socks, a short empire-waist dress with a floral pattern, some ridiculously tight blue jeans (seriously, it seemed that every pair she tried on was as tight as can be), a couple of t shirts, a cozy red jumper, and a comfortable looking black leather jacket. She felt quite cool trying it on.

Satisfied with her purchases, she continued onto the other shops to get the rest of her required supplies. She didn't see anyone she knew until she got to the apothecary. Hermione had been perusing the different cauldrons when she bumped into a younger version of Professor Snape. Sure, his hair was longer, his teeth a bit less yellow, but no less crooked, and his nose was slightly smaller as well, but his dark, penetrating eyes and trademark sneer made him stick out like a sore thumb to Hermione. "Watch where you are going!" He snarled at her, pushing past her and shoving her slightly into the display of copper cauldrons.

Hermione gasped. The nerve of that man! She couldn't believe that Dumbledore's would trust him so much, when he was such a miserable and uncaring person. Really, a little courtesy would go a long way. She had thought that he had a surly disposition in her time, but her interaction with him here could only indicate that he was much worse!

She tried not to think about her future potions professor any more, and made her way to Flourish and Blotts to purchase some light reading. Professor Dumbledore was loaning her copies of all her seventh year text books, since he wasn't sure that she would be there the whole school year. A girl still needed something to read when she wasn't revising though. Hermione picked up a couple of novels and a few non-fictions specializing in Arithmetic methods. Happy with her purchases, Hermione decided it was time to head back up to the castle.

By the time that she had returned to Hogwarts, all necessary items procured, she still couldn't stop thinking about bumping into Severus. He was stirring up feelings of nostalgia. She missed her friends desperately. She wanted them here with her. Hermione couldn't believe that she was being given the chance to meet Harry's parents and he was robbed of that opportunity. Why was she so lucky? The immense loneliness of the empty Common Room made her long for the students to show up already, even though they weren't her classmates.

She was sure that Ron and Harry were worried about her too. Had they made it out of the Department of Mysteries? Merlin, there had been so many grown Death Eaters there! She hoped that her friends were alright, just waiting for her to come back to the proper time. She knew that Harry would be blaming himself for her disappearance; after all, he had had such a difficult year. Hermione had felt awful with how fifth year had progressed for Harry. He had to spend the entire summer with those atrocious muggles, and Dumbledore had forbidden her and Ron from writing to Harry, with no explanation. Then, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley were constantly fighting about how much to tell Harry. Hermione found that knowing they were keeping something from the trio of friends was much more of a burden than just telling them the truth. She agreed with Sirius, that Harry deserved the whole truth.

And then there was Umbridge. That awful toad. Hermione couldn't believe that she had actually tricked the horrid pink woman into the Forbidden Forest. She didn't have a plan, but was grateful when the centaurs showed up. The woman had no respect for creatures and it had been infuriating all year, she was sure that they would be able to punish her accordingly. And it wasn't as if Hermione had lured Umbridge into the forest with the purpose of letting the centaurs take her, it was just a happy accident. Hermione only hoped that she wouldn't face too harsh of a punishment when she returned home.

She was sure that she would be able to get home, with Professor Dumbledore's help. Luckily, his notes were quite extensive, and he had already gotten quite far with discovering time travel already. All that was missing was an extra spark, as far as she could tell from his notes. He already had the vessel and the mechanism that turned the granules of time, represented as tiny grains of sand. But how to imbue those grains of sand with the power of time itself? Well, that would take some arithmancy. What was the power of time? Did it even have a limit or was it merely a concept?

Well, if it was a limit, Hermione was positive she'd be able to figure it out. She pulled out some parchment and began listing the variables. If anyone could do it, it was Hermione Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Back to the Future.

A/N: What are your thoughts on having the author's note up here? Should I move it back down to the bottom? I was thinking that having it up here makes it so that you know for sure how long the actual story part is.

Big thanks to those of you who favorited and followed last chapter! Huge shout out to hannah . kaho, everlastingtrueromance, Pwrmom2, niknik0201, Elased, and Glitter Poisoned my Blood for reviewing! It is so odd to me posting this, because it seems like it really isn't as popular a pairing as others I've written. There aren't very many viewers. Hopefully, it's not because the story is boring. Things will start to pick up more now, I promise!

 **Elased** actually made a really good point after last chapter about Hermione's age. Although she is older for her class (having been born in 1979, she was twelve nearly the whole of her First Year at Hogwarts, whereas Harry didn't turn twelve until the following July), the time turner she used in her Third Year have a negligible effect on her age. It's so odd, it is just a premise I have seen in so many FFs that it got absorbed into the story for me, but it is not true in the books. I will go back and change chapter three to reflect this, sometime in the near future. So thanks Elased for the correction!

In other news, I finished the story this week! Yay! So, I've decided to start updating twice weekly, as I still need to edit the chapters. Does Tuesday/Friday work for everyone? Or are you too busy to read something that comes out on a Friday? Let me know! In the mean time, I will continue writing a short (less than 20k words) Dramione. I have also been toying with writing a Rabastan/Hermione marriage law situation...a kind where the Death Eaters are using a marriage law to get to Hermione, but they actually succeed in that endeavor. Would you be interested in that?

Please let me know what you think of chapter four and be on the lookout for chapter five later this week! Thanks!

* * *

After another week of seemingly endless loneliness, it was finally time for the rest of the students to return to Hogwarts. Hermione was eager to meet Lily Evans, after hearing so much about how kind and nice she was. It would be nice to have other girls in her dormitory again, and she was curious of who else she would meet while in this time.

She took her time getting ready that morning, taking an extra long bath, and actually trying to do something with her hair instead of just letting it air dry. She was certain her hair would never be tame without loads and loads of Sleek Eazy, but at least her hair had turned out a little bit less bushy than usual. It was still voluminous and wavy, and despite being teased about her mane mercilessly back home, she thought that it suited her face. She didn't bother with makeup, not having much experience with its application, but she did put some mascara on.

Satisfied with her overall look, she put on her uniform and decided to see if the house elves or other Professors needed any last minute help. The elves had been horrified at her suggestion that she help with the dishes for the feast or with the cooking and had immediately charmed her out of the kitchens. All of the Professors said they were quite busy, but didn't have anything for her to do.

Professor McGonagall did ask Hermione to meet her out in front of the Great Hall before the sorting, though, which Hermione agreed to.

Feeling utterly useless, Hermione made her way to the empty library to peruse the shelves, settling on a book about magical essence. Taking the book – which was larger than her torso – with her to a little reading nook near a window, she settled in for the day, content. Hermione was vaguely aware of the slow movement of the sun, its rays rising higher and higher and then lower and lower. Soon, Hermione's stomach was gnawing at itself so much that she couldn't put off food any longer. Looking out the window, Hermione noted that it was dusk, and she could see the far lights in the distance, indicating that the students had gotten off of the train. Hermione smiled and moved to reshelf her book.

Her legs were a little bit wobbly, having sat in one position for so long, and with each step closer to the Great Hall, Hermione was becoming more and more nervous. She had been so excited to have companionship again, she had forgotten the nerves she felt when interacting with most of her peers. What if they didn't like her? What if they Gryffindor girls were more like Parvati and Lavender and less like Ginny? What if this was all a terrible mistake?

Before she could turn around and hide in the Room of Requirement, Professor McGonagall had spotted her, and was eagerly waving her over to stand with the group of nervous First Years. Hermione stood, trying to remain calm, next to her Head of House while she explained the sorting process to the little ones. "Come along then." Professor McGonagall's voice carried loudly throughout the hallway, and she opened the large oak doors, leading Hermione and the first years into the room.

Dumbledore smiled at the herd of children as they entered, anxiously. "Before we begin with the sorting, I'd like to introduce you to my great-great niece, Miss Hermione Granger, who will be joining Gryffindor House as a seventh year." Professor McGonagall pushed her forward to stand next to the dais, in front of all of the eyes of Hogwarts.

Hermione felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment, as the Gryffindor table cheered boisterously, while the other houses clapped awkwardly. She felt like some sort of attraction at a fair! What on earth was Professor Dumbledore thinking? Hadn't he specifically told her to blend in? He had just made sure that _everyone_ knew exactly who she was, and they were all now furiously whispering about Hogwarts's newest feature.

Stumbling slightly as she walked towards the Gryffindor table, Hermione tried to keep her head high, her eyes search for the flaming red hair of Lily Evans. She found her not too far down the table, and could only muster a weak smile. Just as she had approached the girls Lily was sitting with, she heard Sirius Black's voice a bit further down the table.

"That's Hermione! James thought her name was Victoria because that's what was written on her bra." Sirius said with a laugh. James elbowed his friend hard in the side, but Sirius just gave his best friend a cheeky grin.

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up even more in embarrassment. When she looked at Lily again, the redhead had a scowl on her face and slowly looked Hermione up and down, scrutinizing her appearance. She spread out her elbows, making sure there was no room for Hermione to sit down, and stared at her challengingly. Hermione felt terribly guilty. Honestly, it wasn't her fault that she had landed in garbage or that Sirius Black had an annoyingly large mouth.

"Oi, Hermione! Come sit with us!" Sirius called, waving her over, making a seat for her between himself and James.

Hermione looked over at Lily Evans once more and saw her total look of disdain for this unknown girl whose bra James had seen. Hermione frowned before taking the only seat that was offered to her. "Yes, thank you, Black, for sharing that story with everyone." She said, annoyed. "Hello, I am Hermione." She said to the other boys she was sitting with.

"Hi, I'm Remus." The boy with sandy blond hair told her with an amused smile at Sirius's antics.

"And I'm Peter!" Said the other boy. He was very unremarkable, with plain, dull brown hair and eyes that seemed watery. He was rather plump and, if Hermione was honest with herself, repulsive. She was certain that even if she didn't know about his betrayal of James and Sirius, she wouldn't have liked him anyway. "Why did James see your bra?" He asked loudly.

Hermione let her hands run across her face in annoyance. "Peter! That isn't exactly polite dinner conversation." Remus said, shocked that his friend would be so bold.

"It's fine." Hermione told him, giving him a thankful smile. It seemed that he was being the only rational one. James seemed perfectly content to let the other boys think whatever their minds could come up with had happened between the two of them. "I actually had a little portkey accident. I let go too early and fell into some trash cans and then passed out. James and Sirius were kind enough to look after me…and Mrs. Potter removed my dirty clothes."

Hermione hoped that sounded like a reasonable explanation. She had said it a bit louder than she normally would have, hoping that Lily would have heard her and realized that she and James hadn't been together intimately.

"So, Hermione, you're Dumbledore's niece? I wasn't aware he had family." Remus said, trying to steer the conversation to a more respectable topic, for with Hermione was grateful.

"Yeah, and Granger isn't a wizarding name." Peter added his two sense with as little tact as possible. Honestly, Hermione wondered, was he trying to offend her?

"Well, my father was a muggle." She told them quietly. She hoped that they would notice she said was, assume that her father was dead and not ask her about it anymore. She hadn't really thought of a great background story, but now she wished she would have. She'd had weeks to come up with something plausible! "I am related to Headmaster Dumbledore on my mother's side, though a bit distantly. You know how some of those pureblood family trees can be…all twists and branches crossing."

"Yeah, like my family." Sirius said, darkly. "My mom and dad are cousins. That's pretty messed up. Anything for them to stay pureblooded." He said with a roll of his eyes. "If you are _that_ insane about blood purity, then you really need to sort out your priorities."

Hermione frowned. "I'm only a half-blood." The lie was easy enough. "Is that a problem amongst Gryffindors?" She asked, nervous. Sure, she had heard stories that the Order didn't care about blood purity, but they were still young teenagers, and might not have formed their own opinions yet. But then again, Sirius was already living with the Potters, so he must have already been disowned by his own family, right?

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "Of course not. We don't care about blood status at all." He smirked at her. "I actually got disowned from my family because I wouldn't be a "proper" heir to the most Ancient and Noble House of Black and stop consorting with muggleborns and blood-traitors, like James here." He reached around her and patted James on the back. He was almost bragging about it, but she was certain that being removed from your family had to be a little bit painful.

"Oh, that's good." Hermione said, before realizing her words could be misconstrued. "I mean…that you don't care about blood status, not about being disowned. I imagine that must have been awful." She stuttered a bit, looking into his mercurial gray eyes. They had her breath catching in her throat.

"Not too bad actually. I hated my mother and my brother has turned into an awful little Death Eater prick. Plus, my Uncle Alphard left me his fortune when he died earlier this summer, so it's not like I am destitute." He appeared flippant, but Hermione could tell that it was a kind of front he was putting on, so she wouldn't see that he was deep down upset. "Got himself blasted off the family tree for it, too."

A grim silence fell over the five of them, before Peter piped up again. "So why are you here then?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed the lump of a boy. "Well, mother thought that it was safest here, with all the Death Eater attacks lately, especially with Uncle Albus here." She said, trying to sound casual. Peter's eyebrows did shoot up in surprise with her use of Professor Dumbledore's first name. "I will probably only be here for a little while, because my mother is trying to find us a safe house, go into hiding for a while." She said, with a tone of finality, to let the boys know that she didn't really want to talk about it anymore.

"Well, if you need any help with your classes, I'd be happy to help you out." Remus said, across the table. "I am sure that adjusting to a school like Hogwarts won't be a walk in the park."

Hermione smiled at her future professor. "Why, thank you Remus, that would be lovely." Although she knows she was supposed to be as unforgettable as possible, she was really glad to see some familiar faces. Soon, the conversation shifted to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and Hermione relaxed, part of the friendly banter, and enjoying her dinner for the first time in two weeks.

She failed to notice the protective posturing and glare of annoyance at Remus from one Sirius Black.

* * *

Hermione trudged up the stairs of the girls tower after spending time with the four Marauders. They were a pretty funny group and Hermione had enjoyed herself immensely. She had initially been excited to meet Lily and the others, but after the cold reception at dinner, she was suddenly a bundle of nerves, and felt that she was being lead to the gallows.

When she made it up the stairs, she was greeted by three smiling faces. "Hi! You must be Hermione!" Said the first girl. She was the embodiment of a womanly figure, with an hourglass shape, wavy blonde hair that looked like spun gold and huge cornflower blue colored eyes. Hermione was in awe of how pretty she was. "I'm Marlene McKinnon."

Next a girl with brown hair in a pixie haircut called out from the bed, "Hi, I'm Alice Fawley!" Her haircut and features really did remind Hermione of a little pixie. She smiled at the small girl.

And finally, a black haired girl with pin straight hair walked out of the bathroom. "I'm Mary McDonald." She said quietly. She was a little bit soft, but didn't have the same womanly grace that Marlene did, instead, she was still clearly a girl.

Hermione looked around. Lily Evans wasn't anywhere to be found. "Yes, I'm Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said, pleased with the girls in her room. They seemed pretty nice so far.

Mary gave her a dangerous smile. "So...you seemed pretty cozy with James Potter at dinner tonight."

Hermione sputtered, feeling her cheeks turn red again at the suggestion. Honestly, she had talked a lot more with Sirius than she did with James. She had been consistently distracted by his light touches and the way his hand always seemed to graze hers whenever she was reaching for something. Still, the older Sirius from her time was a pretty affectionate fellow, giving out hugs freely, so she supposed it wasn't too unusual. "No, not at all. He is friendly, but...I'm not interested in him any more than as a friend." Hermione said.

Marlene gave her a devious smirk. "Oh really? Then tell us how you came to be in a room with him with just your bra on!"

"Oh, you heard that did you?" Hermione bit her lip. She couldn't believe that Sirius was such a loud mouth! "Actually, I was trying to portkey to Hogsmeade, but I let go of it a little bit early. I landed in some garbage and well, Mrs. Potter undressed me while I was unconscious from the collision. I can't believe that pervert would check my bra though!"

"You're the girl I saw in Diagon Alley then!" Marlene gasped. "Oh, Alice, Mary, you should have seen it - it was so romantic - James picked her up in his arms and disapparated together. It was just like a romance novel." Marlene sighed and flopped back on her bed. "I wish exciting things like that happened to me..."

"Well, James must like you then!" Mary squealed. "He has been trying to get Lily on a date for ages, but she always turns him down. I told her that one day he would move on eventually."

Just then Lily Evans stomped up the stairs. She had obviously hear what they had been talking about and glared at Hermione. "Honestly, as if I care who Ja-Potter dates. He is an arrogant toerag, irresponsible, reckless, and...and arrogant!"

Hermione busied herself with changing into her pajamas, unable to stand Lily's - Harry's - bright green eyes looking at her with such disdain.

"You said arrogant twice, Lils." Alice said from the bed.

"So, he's doubly arrogant!" Lily snarled. Alice recoiled, shocked at the emotion of her friend. "I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean to snap at you. So, why don't you tell us more about Frank. When are you getting married?"

"Oh, late June, right after school." Alice smiled. "I can't believe that in just a few short months I'm going to be Mrs. Frank Longbottom!"

Hermione's heart just about burst out of her chest. Alice and Frank Longbottom?! She couldn't believe she was sharing a room with Neville's mom! And Harry's! She was glad that she was facing away from the other girls so that they didn't see her shocked expression. For about the infinite time, she felt so guilty that she was getting to have these experiences with her friends parents, when they themselves were robbed of the opportunity.

"You know who is looking really good back from the summer?" Mary giggled. "Remus."

"Ugh, I know!" Marlene said. "I think he grew even taller. Did you see his arms when he was grabbing his trunk from the train?"

Mary smiled back. "Yes! He looks so rugged, like he could just carry you off to his lair and have his way with you." Hermione giggled along with the rest of the girls. She couldn't help but remember Remus as her Professor, and no matter how fit he looked now, she didn't think she'd ever be attracted to him.

Now, Sirius on the other hand...she'd always been struck by how good he looked back in her time as a grown man, even after spending twelve years in Azkaban. But seeing him here, now, he was so attractive - all sparkling youth and jokes and smiles and eyes that weren't haunted. Sighing, Hermione tucked herself in bed. No matter how good looking he was, Hermione absolutely couldn't get emotionally involved with him. For one, she couldn't stay here, and for two, she wasn't supposed to leave any memories of herself here.

She closed her eyes and promised that she wouldn't dream of a certain black hair animagus.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Back to the Future.

Thank you so much to those of you who favorited and followed last chapter! A huge shout out to my reviewers: Pwrmom2 (thank you so much for your kind words - it really gave me a new wind to keep writing!), hannah . kaho (I know that that is in a lot of stories, but it isn't actually canon, so I suppose for this story, all of the Gryffindor girls are in the same room!), Glitter Poisoned my Blood (Your reviewers make me laugh out loud! Lily isn't too mean in this story...just in denial about being jealous!), niknik0201 (Thank you! With such great people in Gryffindor, though, I think she will quickly get used to it), and everlastingtrueromance (Lily will get over her jealousy, soon, but not quite yet. P.S. I do have a James/Hermione rattling around in my head, so I will let you know if I start writing it...in the meantime, are you reading Storm of Yesterday by ShayaLonnie? It's fantastic)!

I've decided on updating Tuesday and Thursday, so enjoy this (surprise?) chapter today! Be on the lookout for chapter six next week - and please let me know what you think of chapter five!

* * *

A week had gone by, and Lily was still giving Hermione a cold reception. She really really liked the rest of her roommates. Mary and Marlene were deliciously boy crazy, but not annoying about it like Lavender and Parvati. They made the effort to make Hermione feel included and not like an other. Alice was rather grounded and serious. Alice, Mary and Marlene were constantly teasing Hermione about James, who was doing his best to be chivalrous as the Head Boy. She told them that there was absolutely nothing going on between her and James, but they just wouldn't listen. Every time conversation seemed to drift to the messy haired chaser, Lily would grow quiet and annoyed.

The first day, James had insisted on walking with her to the classes that they shared, although, every class she shared with James, she also shared with Remus and Sirius. Remus was in all of her classes together and was a great library companion. He had a revision schedule that rivaled her own, and Hermione was impressed. She, of course, knew that he would become a great Professor - her favorite Professor, really - but she'd never taken the time to think about what kind of student he'd be.

They spent many several nights in the library and it was blissfully platonic. It was hilarious to Hermione, though, how pink his cheeks would get when Marlene and Mary would visit, giggling and flirting with the young werewolf. They would make up excuses that it was Hermione that they were coming to visit, but she knew better. Hermione was uncertain, but she was pretty sure that Remus was trying to push them away because of his lycanthropy. He tried his best to seem dull and boring to the girls, but they pursued him regardless. Still, she couldn't let on like she knew about his furry little secret, as much as she wanted to let him know that he had her support.

Sirius was just as troublesome as Lily though. He consistently saved a seat for her to sit next to him and Hermione's heart would race a little bit every time he touched her, or anytime he casually through his arm around her shoulders when they were in the common room, sitting together on the big red couch in front of the fireplace. He seemed wholly unaffected by it, though, so she figured he was just being his flirtatious self. Sometimes she would catch him staring at her over the table in the library on those rare nights when they were all there together. Then he'd give her one of those infuriatingly arrogant smirks, as if to suggest that _she_ had been caught staring at _him_ , and she couldn't do anything but blush and look away. It was annoying.

It seemed that Lily was always there whenever James would do something nice for Hermione, and she always had a disapproving look on her face. She was there when Hermione's bag had unfortunately ripped open. She wasn't positive, but she thought it might have something to do with the Slytherins that had been loitering in the hallway, and nothing to do with the way that she had stuffed the canvas so full until it couldn't possibly hold another book. James had helped her pick up her books, dropping to the floor to collect rolling ink pots and quills. Hermione had thought that Lily would have appreciated the reverent way that James handled the fallen books, but alas, she just looked annoyed.

Lily was there when James and Sirius were discussing Quidditch tactics in the common room and Hermione had suggested they try the Wronski Feint. Hermione had been quietly sitting on the couch next to Sirius, just reading her Herbology textbook, while Remus and Peter played Wizard's Chess by the fire. The boys were discussing the best tactic to use against Ravenclaw's seeker in the next Quidditch match, who was quite quick. Hermione had piped up, excited to add one of the only things she knew well about Quidditch. After two years of Harry and Ron constantly correcting her on the pronunciation, she had finally learned what it was, how to say it and when to use it. "You're seeker could try the Wronski Feint...it should give him a few more seconds to get the snitch."

James's eyes had lit up and Sirius barked out a laugh. "Oh, Hermione, you brilliant, brilliant girl! I could kiss you." Next thing she knew, the gray eyed animagus was pulling her close and had planted a huge sloppy kiss on her cheek. She couldn't resist the urge to make a face and wipe the moisture from her cheek. She couldn't tell him, but he was really living up to his animagus form. He was a dog.

"Why didn't I think of that?" James lamented. "Hey, how do you know about it anyway? You don't really try to hide your lack of enthusiasm for Quidditch."

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders, trying not to act pleased by how well they'd received her advice. After all, she was a bit of know-it-all and she loved being right. "I, err, dated a seeker once. It was kind of his specialty move." She told them. Hermione smiled, thinking back to Viktor Krum, whom she remained friends with to this day. She'd never even heard of the Wronski Feint until him. Then again, Quidditch didn't really come up much in their conversations. He would mostly just sit with her in the library, never even bothering to bring any studying materials, choosing instead to spend his time staring at her.

She then noticed that Lily had gotten up from a nearby table, and was walking up to the dorms, her head held high in the air. She didn't notice the annoyed look on Sirius's face at her mention of a previous boyfriend. At the time, she didn't know why Lily seemed so upset about it. Later, when Hermione entered her dorm room, she heard Lily talking about her to Mary. "-acting like she knows so much about Quidditch! And then bragging about some old seeker boyfriend who could do some kind of special Wonky move."

Mary cleared her throat and Lily noticed Hermione had entered the room. At least she looked embarrassed having been caught gossiping about Hermione, but she didn't apologize or say anything. Instead, she just snapped her mouth shut and walked into the bathroom, leaving Hermione and Mary alone. Hermione was really upset. She had thought that she and Lily would become great friends, after all, she'd heard so many stories about Lily's uncommon kindness from Professor Lupin and Sirius, and here she was, treating Hermione like she was chopped flobberworm!

Lily was, unfortunately, also there when James's potion had exploded in potions class. He had stirred that days potion in the incorrect direction, despite Hermione's frantic whispered instructions of "No, James! _Counter-_ clockwise." He didn't notice anything was wrong until it began to violently bubble and by then it was too late to stop the violent explosion that left Hermione covered in blue sludge.

"Here, let me help you with that." James said, adorably flustered. In that moment, he reminded her so much of Harry. However, being that he was so flustered, he didn't think about what spell to use until he was dousing Hermione with an augamenti. She had, regrettably, taken off her sweater earlier when the classroom got too hot, and was left standing, drenched, her white uniform shirt completely see-through and stuck to her skin. Hermione just blinked while she dripped and James stared at her, horribly embarrassed.

Sirius didn't help matters when he high fived his friend, as he was certainly appreciating the view. "Nice one, James." James absentmindedly returned the high five, earning him a glare from Hermione. He apologized profusely, realizing the horrid situation that he'd left her in, sending a drying spell at her, that left her dry, but with extremely bushy hair.

Later, when she returned to the dorm, her hair thrice it's normal size and feeling not unlike a wet cat, Marlene told her that Lily thought James had done it on purpose to get a look at Hermione's breasts. It embarrassed the brunette to no end, but she vehemently denied it. She couldn't believe James had now seen her in her bra a second time...though she wouldn't bring up the first one to Lily. No matter how much so told Marlene that it wasn't on purpose, the sassy blonde girl just kept sending knowing smirks Hermione's way.

The tension between Lily and James finally came to a head one week after class had started. Lily was sitting in the front row by herself, the seat next to her was open, waiting for Professor Flitwick to show up to start Charms. James sauntered up to her and smiled. "Hello, Lily." Sirius had suggested he start calling her Lily instead of Evans, as girls tended to like that. "Is this seat taken?"

Lily glared at him. "Yes, I'm saving it."

"For who?" James asked, truly curious. Mary McDonald was sitting with a Hufflepuff boy and Marlene and Alice were sitting together, another desk away. He couldn't figure out who Lily would be saving it for, unless...it was for a boy from another house. His heart sank.

Lily looked around. She was being caught in her lie. "It's none of your business, Potter! Why don't you just go sit with your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend." James was honestly perplexed now. He liked Lily so much and he had told her practically every year. He'd never even thought about having a different girlfriend.

"Don't play stupid, Potter it doesn't suit you." Lily said, no longer annoyed, just a bit sad really. "Hermione, I mean."

Hermione was surprised. It was the first time she had heard Lily utter her name and the redheaded girl seemed so dejected. Here James Potter was asking to sit next to her and she was just going to throw it back in his face? It annoyed Hermione, too, because she had made it clear time and time again that she wasn't interested in James and he wasn't interested in her either. They were just...becoming good friends. He was no different than Remus, really.

"Alright, I guess, I will just go sit with Remus." James frowned, his shoulders slumped. He was trying so hard to be the responsible guy that Lily wanted. He didn't know what more he could do. Maybe she just would never be interested in him.

The empty seat in Hermione's desk had already been taken by Sirius, but she gave James a small smile in support. It really seemed hopeless to Hermione. Lily wouldn't take Hermione's assurances that she didn't like James Potter, she was still convinced that James liked the new, petite brunette. It seemed painfully clear that it bothered Lily so much because she liked James Potter back, but she wouldn't admit it. She was so stubborn! It reminded her painfully of Harry.

That night, when she got back to her dorm, she opened the gold locket that always hung round her neck, containing the picture of her Harry and Ron. Ron was being his usual goofy self in the image, with bright red hair and blue eyes. Every few moments he'd stick out his tongue at the camera. Harry, on the other hand, seemed to be more and more transparent with every day that went by. This was getting ridiculous! She wasn't going to let her friend be unborn because his mum couldn't accept that his dad was head over heels for her, and just as much as he ever was. And she sure as hell wasn't going to be the reason.

She needed a plan to show Lily that James wasn't interested in her, and that he was responsible at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Back to the Future.

* * *

Sirius was trying to get information out of Remus about Hermione. "Well, I am sure she mentions me when you two are in the library?" He asked his studious werewolf friend.

Remus just chuckled. "Not really, Sirius, we mostly just study. It's nice to have someone else who is as academically minded as me. The only problem is that Mary and Marlene come around sometimes. It's very…well, distracting."

Sirius grinned noticing the blush that had worked its way onto Remus's face. As far as Sirius knew, Remus hadn't dated anyone, though he had been known to hook up with muggle girls during the summer, only to break their hearts when he never called. Sirius had long thought that his friend was avoiding relationships, attachment. He was sure that Remus didn't want to reveal to any more people about his furry little problem. But that didn't mean that Hogwarts girls didn't like Remus or that he didn't like them back. "So, which one isn't then, Moony?"

Remus sputtered a bit. "I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to keep his face blank, but Sirius had known him for seven years, and he could read his face like an open book.

"Do you find yourself fancying Mary or Marlene?" Sirius asked again, not beating around the bush.

Remus desperately wished James was there because he'd be able to push off this conversation by bringing up Lily. "Godric, is it that obvious?" He finally conceded to Sirius. He shoved his face in his hands and whispered out a name.

"Only because I'm your best mate. I am sure whoever it is is unfortunately clueless. Now, tell me again because I couldn't hear you with your big mitts over your hands." Sirius teased.

"Marlene." Remus finally said, his Adam's apple bobbing with the weight of his confession. "But it doesn't matter, she's too bloody gorgeous to be seen with a scarred, shabby werewolf like me."

"McKinnon." Sirius said with a smile on his face. "You remember I dated her in fourth year? Pretty good at snogging." Sirius shook the memories from his head. "Well, Moony, I can't have you put yourself down like that. Marlene is very beautiful, but she obviously likes you if she keeps coming around using Hermione as an excuse to talk to you. Besides, I think the pair of you'd make a great couple. In fact, I think you should ask her to Hogsmeade next weekend. We can double date – I'll bring Hermione."

Remus, desperate to get the conversation topic off of him, tried to bring Sirius down a peg or two. "And what makes you think that Hermione would want to go with you?"

"I am telling you, Moony, that witch has got it bad for me. She shivers when I touch her, she always sits next to me, and she sometimes stares at me and bites her lower lip. It is one of the more attractive, unintentional things I've seen on a witch." Sirius said in that cocky, self sure way that was so utterly Sirius.

Remus just smiled at his friend. He had his doubts about Hermione's attraction. Sure, his friend was used to every witch just falling at his feet, but Hermione had seemed immune and somewhat annoyed with Sirius's charms. Hermione definitely wasn't Sirius's usual type of witch. "Alright, Cassanova, let's go down to dinner." He patted his friend on his back before walking down the stairs.

When they arrived in the Common Room, James, Peter and Hermione were waiting for them. "Thank god, I was just about to send out a rescue party! I am starving, let's go!" James said dramatically.

"Um, Sirius?" Hermione said, a little bit meekly, "Could I speak with you before dinner?" Hermione looked around at the other boys, who were looking back at her expectantly. "In private."

Sirius shot a cocky grin Remus's way, before wrapping his arm around Hermione and leading her over to the little alcove by the window. "Of course, kitten, take as long as you'd like."

Hermione had thought long and hard about how to convince Lily that she didn't like James and that James certainly didn't like her back, and rather, that the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Head Boy only had eyes for her. Eventually, she thought up a somewhat harebrained plan, but it would do in the short amount of time that she had. Plus, if anyone would be on board, she figured that Sirius would be.

Sirius took a step closer to her and pushed some of her curly brown hair out of her face and tucked the lock behind her ears. Hermione was surprised by how close he was standing to her, and felt her heart speed up. It was one thing to hear about his flirtatious behavior, and it was something else to be on the receiving end of it. "Now what did you want to talk about, kitten?"

Hermione took a step back, and then another when he followed her steps. Soon her back was flush with the stone of the wall and there was barely space between them. Hermione brought her hands up to push against his chest, to get a little space, so she could breathe without being overwhelmed with his delicious scent. Merlin, his chest was…well, he was certainly as every bit muscular as he looked; older Sirius was still gaunt and skinny from Azkaban, but he had been putting more weight on since moving back to Grimmauld Place. "Uh, Sirius, I wanted to talk to you about James and Lily."

Sirius immediately stopped his advances. He felt a little bit deflated. He had been certain that Hermione was going to come on to him, ask for a cheeky snog or something more.

Hermione sensed his silence and decided to continue. "I feel really bad because ever since you and James helped me out in Diagon Alley, Lily seems to think that I have feelings for James and he returns those feelings. You certainly didn't help by announcing that I had been in my knickers in front of him." Sirius stiffened, but allowed her to continue. "Well, I can just tell how much James likes Lily and I _know_ that Lily is at least attracted to him. And well, I don't want to stand in their way."

"Uh, huh." Sirius was confused. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, I was thinking that if Lily were to see me engaged…err, snogging someone who wasn't James, she might realize that I don't have feelings for him." Sirius looked a little intrigued. "And, further, I was thinking that if the person I was to be snogging was one of James's very close friends, and James weren't to have a problem with it, then she would realize that James didn't have feelings for me either." Hermione was blushing practically to the roots of her hair. She couldn't believe she was asking Sirius Black for a snog! "Further, if we were to be caught out after curfew and James were to give us detention, say, Lily would see how responsible that James was being."

Sirius sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. This was really not at all how he thought this conversation was going to go. "Err…" Circe, couldn't he think of something a little more suave to say than 'err'? He was Sirius fucking Black for Godric's sake!

Hermione felt her heart drop to her stomach. Of course Sirius wouldn't want to be caught making out with her - Hermione Granger who was swotty and plain and bossy. She couldn't believe she asked him! "It's fine, I can just ask Remus. I just thought, you know, you were kind of love 'em and leave 'em, so people wouldn't think it was weird if we didn't date afterwards."

"No! Don't!" Sirius said, giving away his emotions a little too quickly. The image his mind conjured of Remus's lips on Hermione's made him uncomfortable and jealous. He needed to play this cool. "Remus has it bad for McKinnon, and somehow I don't think she'd go for him if he started snogging her roommate one week after she appeared out of nowhere."

Hermione smirked. "Really? Marlene can't stop talking about how strong his arms look."

"Yeah." Sirius shared a smirk back at her. "Remus will be utterly delighted to hear that. Well, Hermione, I'd be willing to be your secret snogging partner, especially if you think it will help out my best mate. Shall we meet in the seventh floor corridor at eleven o'clock tomorrow, I think Evans and James should be doing their rounds then."

"It's a date." Hermione said with a smile, before realizing her words and grimacing. It was decidedly not a date, so she couldn't let herself get her hopes up. Not that she hoped to date Sirius Black. "Err - I mean, sounds great. So shall we head to dinner?" Sirius nodded and led the way down from the tower.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione had gone to Professor Dumbledore's office to discuss the fruits of her labors. For three weeks she had toiled endlessly over arthimancy calculations and the Headmaster's own notes. "Good evening sir. I have some findings that I wanted to share with you."

Dumbledore seemed pleased and indicated that she should take a seat across from his desk. He offered her tea, which she gratefully accepted. "Now, what is it you wish to share with me?"

Hermione handed over her papers. "Well, since we already knew the form the vessel of the time turner takes and the mechanism of the turning of the sand grains already, I decided to focus my efforts on calculating the essence of time."

Dumbledore shuffled through the equations that Hermione had neatly drawn. "Continue." He stared at her over his half moon glasses.

"Well, I was able to approximate it, quite well, I think, by using the muggle concept of power. And, by my calculations, it will take 1.21 gigawatts of power to imbue the sand with the essence of time. Can you imagine 1.21 gigawatts transferred in an instant?" Hermione was rather giddy thinking about how all of her hard work had paid off finally.

Dumbledore dropped the paper, and hung his head in his hands. "But, but 1.21 _gigawtts_? That's preposterous. We could never hope to generate that much power in an instant." Dumbledore shook his head, making Hermione feel that her case was once again futile. She hadn't given up hope that Professor Dumbledore would be able to create the time turner, after all, he had created it once before hadn't he? "The only thing that could naturally produce that amount of power is…I don't know…lightning. And even then, we have no way of controlling lightning more than a few feet to where it was intended to strike! And _that_ is suggesting that we even know when and where lightning is going to strike."

Hermione's heart stopped when she heard that…when and where lightning was going to strike? "What if we knew precisely when and where lightning was going to strike?"

Dumbledore looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "The arithmetic equations would take years to calculate and even then, the time for which you were calculating would likely pass."

"A single bolt of lightning will strike the Astronomy Tower a little after midnight on the evening of the Halloween dance. It will cause a small fire and the professors will be looking for Lily Evans and James Potter to help put out the fire and stabilize the structure, but they will be snogging in a broom closet." Hermione said, with a smirk. Oh, she could kiss Sirius for sharing that story with them! She felt her cheeks heating up at the thought, thinking about how she'd be doing just that tomorrow night.

Dumbledore looked at her dumbfounded. "Well, yes…yes, that's quite brilliant Miss Granger. I suppose your knowledge of the future is more useful than I've allowed myself to consider." He smiled with an obsessive glint in his eyes. "Well, out you go then! I must get to repairing the time turner and collecting some more of this sand!" He was eager to get to work on creating time travel.

Hermione smiled, skipping down the spiral staircase. When she made it back to her bedroom, she felt more optimistic than she had since she'd gotten there, because at least now she had an actual plan. She clicked open the little golden locket around her neck and stared at her friends. Harry's right leg was now completely invisible. "Don't worry, Harry." Hermione thought to herself. "I will get your parents sorted before I leave…I just need a bit more help."

* * *

"Well, are you going to tell me what Hermione wanted?" Remus asked with a smirk. The werewolf had noticed Sirius's slightly disappointed posture at dinner and so he knew that Hermione hadn't made all of Sirius's dreams come true. Even if he wasn't so adept at reading his best friend's body language, he could tell from his lupine sense of smell. "I know if you'd kissed her, you would have been bragging the moment we got back here."

James, Remus and Sirius had returned to the boys' dormitory after dinner; Peter had detention with Filch, cleaning the trophy room by hand. "What do you mean, kissing Hermione?" James asked Sirius with an inquisitive look. "I thought you said she was nothing special to look at."

Sirius groaned. Oh, he should have known that he couldn't trust Remus to keep his big _smirking_ mouth shut. Plus, he didn't want to admit to James that his technique was a little bit rusty. Usually he didn't have any trouble pulling the girl that he wanted. "I might have changed my mind." He told his other best friend, who looked genuinely surprised. "It might have been harder than I care to admit to forget the sight of her in her white lace bra. And she's very classy. Difficult to forget." He cleared his throat.

"You said that twice." James said with a smirk.

"So, what did she want to talk to you about? All alone?" Remus prodded. If he couldn't get with the girl he wanted, he could live a little bit vicariously through his two friends.

"She actually wanted to talk about James and Evans." Sirius said. "She feels really bad about Evans thinking that there is something going on between the two of you. She just wants to make it abundantly clear to her that there is absolutely nothing going on between the two of you."

"But then, why doesn't she just talk to Lily? What did she need your help for?" James asked, surprised that Hermione, this girl who'd shown up from nowhere, wanted to help him and his love life out. He supposed, though, that she was related to Dumbledore and he was known to meddle in people's lives, typically for the good.

"Just make sure you are on the seventh floor corridor at quarter past eleven tomorrow night, for your rounds with Evans." Sirius said with a smirk. It would be better if James had no idea what he was going to walk in on. "And make sure that you do the _responsible_ thing."

James, a bit clueless to his friends' scheming nodded dumbly before turning into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Remus smirked at Sirius, a bit quicker on the uptake. "She asked you to snog her in front of James and Lily?"

"Oh, yes." Sirius gave his friend an arrogant smile, one which Remus would want to smack off of anyone else's face, but it worked for Sirius. "And you better believe that I am going to snog the knickers off of her."

* * *

A/N: Trying out the Author's Note down here for a change. Big thank you to everyone who followed and favorited, and to **everlastingtrueromance** and **pwrmom2** for reviewing! Y'all are so sweet!

I hope you liked the little nod to the original movie, but don't think it's too overbearing. I would love to hear what you thought about this chapter - let me know in the reviews or feel free to PM me.

Thanks for reading - be on the look out for chapter seven on Thursday!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Back to the Future.

* * *

Hermione wandered around the seventh floor corridor at quarter till eleven. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt. She couldn't believe that she was waiting for Sirius Black to show up so that he could kiss her – and probably unintentionally give her the best kiss of her life. She couldn't believe that she was about to willingly get detention! She groaned, one night, that was all then she could go back to being anonymous to the people of this time.

She was sure that Sirius would have no trouble at all with forgetting her after their little tryst. After all, she was counting on him to do it. From all of the stories that she'd heard, Sirius had never had a serious girlfriend, but rather left a line of girls who were both satisfied and disappointed. She could count on Sirius to have a good time, but also leave her after he got what he wanted. Merlin, if Harry only knew what she was doing for him, for his parents to get together! She longed for a time when they could all laugh about this, and Hermione would tell them about the unbearable sacrifices she'd made. However, it didn't seem all that unbearable in the moment...she was actually anxiously anticipating it.

After waiting a sufficiently long time – truly, it felt like ages – Sirius had finally shown up, looking casual and like this wasn't going to affect him at all. It probably wouldn't affect him, Hermione thought darkly, as he was supposedly constantly whisking girls off to dark alcoves for passionate snogs and no emotion. He was bloody gorgeous, Hermione thought, looking at him in the dark light. His hair was touchably soft, long, with waves. His nose was straight and perfect for his face. His lips looked kissable and covered up white teeth that were just imperfect enough to make him look distinguished, but not crooked. And his eyes! His eyes were gray and captivating and staring at her, making her blush. Honestly, she knew that being a Black meant you had good looks, but it was a little ridiculous.

"Miss Granger." He said with a lazy smile. "Funny to run into you here." His voice was similar to his future's, although it lacked a certain gravely quality. It was still smooth and deep and hinted at dark promises.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself, to make herself seem composed and cool and like this wasn't a big deal to her either. "Thank you for meeting for me here." She bit her lip. "Shall we – Sirius." He cut her off unexpectedly.

He pushed his finger tip to her lips. "Hush, let me take care of this, kitten." He told her. He let his finger tip circle her lips. It was teasing and tickled a little, and made her light brown eyes light up in surprise.

God, he was so tall, Hermione thought, why did he have to be so tall? Or why did she had to be so short? He pressed on her shoulders, walking her backwards until her shoulder blades hit the stone of the wall and she was surrounded by him and how good he smelled, like the parchment in leather bound books, and the grass on the Quidditch pitch, and something spicy and masculine and – Sirius! His hand brushed her cheek and pushed her hair out of her eyes. Her heart was pounding so hard, she thought that he would probably hear it. He dipped his head towards hers and Hermione temporarily forgot to breathe. This was it, it was actually happening.

He pressed his lips to hers, and Merlin were they softer than they looked. Hermione tried not to be too embarrassed about her own slightly chapped lips. His lips fit hers perfectly as if they were two corresponding puzzle pieces, slanted together. They separated and Hermione felt like she couldn't catch her breath. His eyes had turned to liquid silver from their usual gray. Hermione wanted to stare into them for hours.

For once he didn't have that arrogant smirk on his face, but he actually looked pleasant, as though he'd thoroughly enjoyed it. Taking the lead of the situation, Sirius pushed his hand into her curly hair and pressed his body completely flush with hers. Their lips connected again, and Hermione immediately sighed into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, tentatively, as if she were afraid to hold him, but Sirius's masculine groan had her pulling him even closer.

His tongue passed over the seam of her lips and she happily opened herself to him. His tongue immediately invaded her mouth, tangling with her own tongue. Neither one was willing to relinquish control of the kiss, so instead they engaged in a passionate back and forth, teasing and addictive. His mouth tasted like spearmint toothpaste and her head was dizzy with sensation.

Soon, though, he broke the kiss again to catch his own breath, rubbing his nose against hers, before dipping his head to her ear, and began peppering kisses down her pale neck. He latched on, eager to leave his mark on her. Hearing her quiet moans in his ear and feeling her tiny hands clutching at his back had Sirius feeling on top of the world. He let his other hand reach down and caress the bare stretch of skin between her knee and the hem of her skirt.

He had to kiss her again, to taste her lips again. More than that, he had to get closer to her. Releasing his hold on her hair, he brought his hands under skirt to rest on the cheeks of her arse. And what a nice, bare arse it was. He longed to see what kind of knickers she was wearing. He lifted her up and settled between her open legs, so that their centers were touching.

"Sirius!" Hermione squealed – something she was certain she would be terribly embarrassed about later – but she quickly forgot her complaints when she felt his hard length press against her. He swallowed any lingering complaints by catching her lips again, nibbling on her lower lip. She couldn't help but moan into his mouth. Hermione was shocked to feel the hard heat of his erection against her equally hot, but clothed, core. It made her clench in longing. How was it possible that someone as plain and swotty as she was able to make him hard? A hot, molten sensation had settled into the center of her being, leaving her knickers uncomfortably wet. Oh, she felt embarrassed and overjoyed at the same time. She was so absorbed in him, she was sure that Harry himself could come up and pinch her right now and she wouldn't even notice.

"Sirius?" A surprised voice called from the hallway. Ugh, he knew that voice, the voice that could only belong to his now responsible, besotted since first year, best friend Prongs. Damn James's timing! They were just getting to the good part.

Sighing, he set Hermione back down on her own two feet. He smirked at her, seeing that she was a little weak in the knees, but she quickly regained her balance. Her skirt was messed up, her lips were swollen and much redder than usual and her hair was about twice it's typical size. Yes, she looked thoroughly snogged.

"Fraternizing after curfew, Sirius? Hermione?" James looked at them, torn between grateful and annoyed. He didn't really care to walk in on Sirius, but he was glad that he could show Lily he was responsible. He didn't know that their plan would involve this and it had really caught him off guard. He liked Hermione as a friend, and even though he hadn't known her for long, he didn't want her getting hurt. "Well, that'll be ten points from Gryffindor. Each. As much as it pains me."

Sirius looked over at Lily. She looked surprised, but not nearly surprised enough at Prongs's new found responsibility. He needed to push this a little further. "Aww, come on, James…can't you give your old friend the benefit of the doubt. We just got caught up. Lost track of time." He intentionally played up the favoritism he was sure that Lily mentally accused James of.

James's eyes narrowed at Sirius and Lily looked suitably annoyed with Sirius Black _and_ Hermione Granger. "No, I can't give you the benefit of the doubt. But I can give you detention, with Filch." Then, Lily looked very impressed with his newly taller friend. The look of awe on that red head's face was something he was sure he'd hear James talk about when he tucked his little stag self into bed that night for an ungodly long amount of time when all Sirius'd be wanting to do would be thinking about Hermione's legs wrapped around his body and her arse in his hands.

"Fine." Sirius whined. "Come on, Hermione. I'll walk you back to the Common Room." He grabbed her tiny hand in his own larger one. It was odd, she was so little, but he kind of liked feeling like the big strong man that he was when he was with her. They took the short walk back to the common room in silence, and before she could scurry up to the girls' dormitory, he pulled her close to him one last time and placed one more closed lip kiss on her.

She sighed into the kiss again, before seeming to remember that they had accomplished their task, and she pulled away. She gave him a small, sad smile before turning around and practically sprinting up the stairs to the safety of her bed.

* * *

James and Lily were walking quietly at the very end of their rounds. "I-I am really impressed with how you handled the situation, Potter." Lily said quietly next to him. He kept walking so close to her that his arm would touch hers and then send pleasurable shivers up her spine. "I know it isn't easy to discipline your friends."

"Yeah..." James said, running his hand through his hair. "I can't believe he's already up to his old tricks the first week."

Lily bit her lip. She knew it wasn't really her business, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for James. To have the girl you like kiss your very best friend...she was sure that James was annoyed and sad. "I am sorry he did that to you. Isn't that against like…guy code or something?"

"What? Make out in front of me?" James asked with a smile.

"No, make out with the girl that you like?" Her voice had a dark quality to it. James thought it was quite hot. He could be wrong, but he thought that his Lily flower might be jealous.

James laughed. "I don't like Hermione like that, Lily." He told her seriously, without any hint of pain in his voice. "There is only one girl for me, and she is standing right next to me. Say you'll go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Lily felt oddly relieved when James told her honestly that he didn't like Hermione, and Hermione certainly seemed very interested in Sirius Black. She could admit that she was attracted to James Potter on a physical level, but now she was seeing him in a new light. Maybe he was growing up. If he didn't give Sirius detention for making out with the girl he liked, then he really had just punished his friend for breaking the rules, with no ulterior motives. It was difficult to believe. She'd unpack these feelings later. Preferably when she was alone and not when her body was in constant contact with the tall Chaser. "In your dreams, Potter." She finally answered his question.

He gave her a cheeky grin. "Are you giving me permission to dream about you?"

She rolled her eyes at him, but she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face.

* * *

A/N: *Wags eyebrows* So...what do you think? I hope it was worth the wait. Lily is starting to come around and off course corridor snogging.

Huge thanks to those of you who favorited and followed last chapter. This story is starting to pick up a little steam, but it's not as popular a pairing as Draco/Hermione, I know - so I really appreciate each and everyone of you. Big shout out to those of you who reviewed after last chapter: **QueenOfThieves** , **Glitter Poisoned My Blood** (Have fun on your trip, girl! So jealous!), **ndavis77** (Did they get a good enough snog before James ruined the moment?), **Pwrmom2** (Hermione comes up with the best plans...how convenient is it that her best plan involves snogging Sirius, haha), **chibi-Clar** (Thank you for reviewing so many of my stories! I am glad you enjoy them!), **Guest** , **Rwll** , **everlastingtrueromance** (I have basically read all of her stories except the Ronmione one. I check for her updates an embarrassing number of times a day. I love Tying the Nott because Theo - I've been thinking about fleshing out my Theomione, Totentanz, a bit more since it's October.) and **pianomouse**! You guys are so awesome!

Be on the look out for chapter eight, the next Tuesday and please let me know what you thought of chapter seven!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Back to the Future.

* * *

Remus was not surprised when Sirius had wandered back up to the boys' dormitory, smiling and with his shirt untucked and disheveled. The smell of arousal that radiated off of his friend was overwhelming to his senses. Sirius didn't even need to say anything to Remus...he was very aware of what had likely gone on between Sirius and Hermione.

Peter was not as adept at reading the situation. "What has you so happy so late after curfew?" Their short, round friend asked, oblivious.

Sirius smirked. "Prongs gave me detention."

"So, why would you be happy about that?" Peter asked, a bit slow to the uptake.

"Because, my naive and inexperienced friend...I just snogged a witch within an inch of her life and now she is certain to go Hogsmeade with me next weekend." Sirius felt on top of the world.

Just then, James burst into the room. "Pads, mate, thank you so much! Lily really seemed to be warming up to me. She smiled and looked impressed and she even laughed." James flopped down on his bed, sighing in joy.

"Well, Prongs, it was no trouble at all to kiss Hermione and settle myself between her warm and welcoming legs." Sirius sat down on his own bed.

"Ugh, Sirius, was the description really necessary? I can still smell you from over here." Remus said, annoyed at the imagery his friend was only too happy to give.

James sat up. "Sirius, you shouldn't talk about Hermione like that. And I don't really approve of you taking advantage of her like that either. I don't want you to just...chase her and then once you catch her you dump her and let her go."

"And what makes you think I would do that?"

"Every other girl you have been with since third year." James said, deadpan. "Your reputation precedes you. She's Dumbledore's niece, not to mention brilliant and very nice. I won't have you hurting her feelings."

"Well, don't worry, I won't hurt her intentionally." Sirius said, darkly. He was a little upset that his friends didn't even trust him well enough to give him the benefit of the doubt. "She is great, classy, brunette, smart, funny, knows enough about Quidditch. I don't really know why, but I really like her. And I want to learn more about her."

Remus laughed. "Hermione really, really doesn't like Quidditch."

"Well, she made an effort to contribute to something _I_ like, then!" Sirius snapped back at him. "Which just makes me like her even more."

"Alright, alright." Remus said, with a smile on his face. He had to admit, this was unusual for Sirius. He never seemed to be so interested in a witch, especially one he'd only known for a week. Plus, Hermione was rather pretty, but she wasn't the same...type of witch that Sirius was usually seen with. "Well, I wish you good luck, then, Padfoot."

"Thanks." Sirius replied and settled into his bed to dream about curly haired witches in Hogwarts school uniforms in detention.

* * *

Hermione sat at breakfast the next morning next to Remus. By the bright red blush on his cheeks and the way that he avoided eye contact with her that he knew what had gone on between her and Sirius. "Good morning, Hermione. Did you have a good evening?" He asked, a little bit mischievously.

"Are you asking her that because of what she did with Sirius?" Peter asked, his watery eyes staring at her from across the table.

"Peter...that's not really appropriate breakfast conversation." Remus told his friend gently.

Hermione frowned. Of course Sirius would brag to his friends about what had gone on between them, maybe even embellished it a little bit. Plus James had caught them, so he probably talked to his friend about what happened. She shouldn't feel upset about it, it was to be expected.

Just then Sirius slid into the seat next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Good morning, kitten."

Hermione blushed and willed herself not to make eye contact with Peter. James slid into the seat next to Peter, seemingly unaware of the tension at the table.

"So, Hermione, I was wondering, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Sirius asked.

When Hermione had returned to her own dorm the night before, it only took Mary one second to begin squealing over her appearance. With her wild hair and just kissed lips, Hermione's dazed expression could only mean one thing – she had just been making out. But with who?

Hermione had just smiled before telling Alice, Mary and Marlene that she was very tired and was going to go to bed. She charmed her red bed curtains shut and laid back on the bed. She didn't spell her bed silent, though, as she was curious to see what her roommates had to say about it.

Marlene had said she thought it was Remus, as he had Hermione had been spending a lot of time together in the library lately, and what a lucky girl that she was and how nothing exciting ever happened to her. Alice thought maybe it was a Ravenclaw boy who had apparently been flirting with Hermione all week in potions – which was news to Hermione. Mary thought that it must be James, they had all noticed how sweetly he had been treating her that week.

"Oh, Lily! Sorry, didn't hear you coming up." Mary squeaked, embarrassed that they had been discussing Hermione and James together.

"It was Sirius." Lily said, sounding a bit dazed. "Hermione was with Sirius after hours…and…James gave them a detention."

"Oh, so responsible!" Marlene gushed. "It must be so hard to discipline your best friend."

"Yeah…really…responsible." Lily trailed off, as if she had a lot on her mind.

Hermione just smiled from her bed and looked back to the picture in the locket. Harry's leg was reappearing slowly, which made Hermione feel infinitely better. Her plan had worked and Lily and James's relationship was back on track. She had silently thanked Sirius for his assistance.

But now…now he was asking her to go to Hogsmeade. Didn't he know that their mission had been accomplished? Hermione bit her lip. She couldn't risk getting attached to Sirius, both for her own sake and for the future. Sirius never told the boys about dating a girl called Hermione Granger who looked so much like their own Hermione Granger. Maybe if she was just a mediocre kiss in the hallway, she was easily forgettable. Plus, her heart already beat a little bit faster at the memory of the passionate embrace that they had had in the hallway. She couldn't risk getting more attached to him. After all, it would only break her heart. She couldn't stay in this time and she would just end up heartbroken when she met older Sirius again and he was disgusted by her awkward teenage crush when she returned.

"Erm, I don't know Sirius…I am really busy right now, I wanted to get a start on the Arithmancy essay." She told him quietly.

Suddenly, it seemed as if all conversation around their table had stopped. Peter's mouth was open and his fork was held halfway to his face. James seemed to finally be awake, and Remus had turned to stare at her. Had she really just turned down Sirius Black?! No one turned down Sirius. "Oh, alright then." He said, trying to make sure that his voice didn't waver. He couldn't let anyone know how upset that it made him. "So James, how come you're so late today?" He asked, desperate to get the attention off of him.

James blinked once, and then twice. "Oh, well, Snivellus sent a tripping jinx at me this morning so I had to give him a taste of his own medicine. His essays have found themselves slightly edited now…" James trailed off, smirking at the ingeniousness of his prank.

"Really? How do you know it was him?" Hermione asked. "Surely he wouldn't openly attack the Head Boy."

"Well, he was only one of two people with me in the hallway…and I doubt a second year Hufflepuff tried to jinx me. No, it had to be Snivellus."

Hermione noticed that Lily had frowned at hearing James talk about her ex-friend. But she had bigger things to worry about, like detention with a newly amorous Sirius.

* * *

Hermione found that Sirius wasn't waiting in the trophy room when she arrived for her detention with Filch. Filch told her that she would be cleaning trophies. Really, she would have expected that the caretaker of Hogwarts would have come up with a more creative detention over the years. Sighing, she removed her sweater, knowing that it would be strenuous.

Sirius strolled in just as detention was set to begin, whistling. His carefree attitude was kind of annoying to Hermione because he clearly didn't care about getting a detention on his record, when it was killing her. Still, it was a willing sacrifice for her new friends. Filch gave Sirius a cruel smirk before telling him about the detention. "It's the usual Black. You know what to do." Filch then shuffled out of the room, his nasty cat following behind with her tail held high up in the air.

Hermione desperately tried not to think about the last time they were alone together and feelings he'd made her feel. She'd have let him go as far as he'd wanted, she realized with a blush, out in the open air of the corridor. How was it possible that he could make her so wanton? Sighing, she picked up a rag and began polishing the closest trophy.

Sirius, meanwhile, was also annoyed with Hermione. How was it possible that this girl was so hot just the night before and now she wasn't even speaking him? No bird had ever turned him down for a date. Hell, he was sure he could even ask certain Slytherin girls and they would look past his blood traitor status for just a taste of what Hermione had gotten. And then, they'd be after him...he was a professional at this point.

Clearing his throat, he couldn't take the silence any longer. He'd get her to come around to him. "So tell me about this arthimancy paper."

"Err." Hermione started, surprised. She looked into his gray eyes and she noticed that they were heated and passionate. Looking back down at the bucket, she tried to focus her thoughts. "Oh, well, its actually quite interesting to me at least, but it's quite dull to others. It's just about the intricacies of free will on the future. How many possible outcomes can be achieved by one choice." Hermione bit her lip. "What...what topic did you choose for the Transfiguration essay?"

"Animagus transformations." Sirius said, casually, scrubbing a trophy.

"Oh? I understand it's quite difficult to become an animagus. I am sure it's an interesting topic, but that's quite ballsy isn't it?" She asked him. "With Professor McGonagall being an animagus, I mean. You'll have to make sure you get all of your facts straight." Of course, Hermione already knew that Sirius was an animagus at this point. She couldn't help but be impressed with his achievements.

"Don't worry about it, Minnie has always had a soft spot for me." He told her with a wink, which had Hermione laughing out loud.

And just like that, the pair were talking like old friends. They spent the rest of the detention talking about school, as Hermione gently steered the conversation away from the passionate snog that they had shared or his invitation for a date. Sirius seemed happy to oblige, as his pride was a bit hurt by her being completely unaffected by his charms.

* * *

A/N: Wow! I got such a great response after last chapter! Thank you so much to those of you who favorited or followed after last chapter. Huge shout out to reviewers from last chapter: Snapesbloodredneko, Pwrmom2, ndavis77, Glitter Poisoned my Blood, chibi-Clar, niknik0201, pianomouse, everlastingtrueromance, and guest!

I hope you aren't too sad for Sirius, he's getting the tables turned on him a little bit. Also, just a heads up that I will be posting another story tomorrow, so I'd love for you to check it out. It's a Dramione and I don't know what the title will be yet. I am hoping for it to be about ten chapters, but it's kind of stretching out so far. It's just a fun little idea I've had rattling around.

Please let me know what you thought of chapter eight and be on the lookout for chapter nine on Thursday! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Back to the Future.

* * *

Severus Snape had been roaming the halls late at night, trying to exhaust himself enough to fall asleep. Usually his guilt and anger and rage and jealousy would keep him up and staring at the green canopy of his bed. He hated the way that everything had turned out, but he hated James Potter and his merry band of troublemakers most of all. After all, he was the reason Lily never talked to him any more.

He couldn't believe that Potter had been made Head Boy. Dumbledore must have really lost his mind.

When he rounded the corner, he heard the signs of two people obviously enjoying each other. He slunk quietly, hiding behind some statuary. He, unfortunately, hadn't yet enjoyed the warm embrace of a woman, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious.

Immediately he felt his stomach churn at the unmistakable sight of Sirius Black. Of all the boys that could have been involved in this little tryst, he was just about the worst person - a person who tried to play a prank on him that could have ended in his death. And the girl, the girl was Hermione Granger. Dumbledore's niece. He was really disappointed. He really would have thought that she had better sense than to be swayed by Black's dubious charms.

Just as their joining was reaching new heights - Black had lifted the girl into his arms and pressed her feverishly against the wall - Potter and Lily had turned the corner. Severus watched with narrowed eyes as Potter had given the pair a detention - his own best friend. He was very surprised of this, thinking Potter would let his friend off scot free; then again, Black didn't seem too broken up about getting yet another detention. He also noticed that Lily seemed impressed and she was... _flirting_ with Potter after Black and Granger had left.

He could barely contain the growl. Ever since that girl had shown up, it seemed that Potter was growing closer and closer to Lily! He had to put a stop to it! He would show her, show Lily that James fucking Potter wasn't the responsible good guy he was pretending to be.

* * *

Severus Snape had been an annoying thorn in the side of James Potter for days now. He hated that greasy git more than anyone in the whole school because of the way he treated everyone like they were beneath him. Honestly, their feud had started out harmless enough. James and Sirius, who had become great friends on the platform, ran into Snape pushing Peter Pettigrew around. And really, Snape was one to be rude about appearances when he had to be the ugliest boy James had ever seen. Sure, Peter might be a little bit portly, but at least he didn't have a huge crooked nose that was always shoved into a book.

Through the years, their animosity had only grown, seeing as Snape was best friends with one Miss Lily Evans, object of James's affections. He couldn't understand what she saw in him, and even as a twelve year old, he desperately tried to show her that he was a much better boy. This usually manifested as him showing off in classes, trying dangerous tricks on his broom, mussing up his hair and of course, putting down Snivellus. That git.

Then last year, he had hung up Snape by his own spell, revealing to dozens of Hogwarts students that Snape wore atrocious gray underwear. He'd been surprised that Lily came to help Snape, but he was even more surprised when Snivellus called his precious Lily flower a mudblood. Even thinking about that word made him shudder. He had thought, now that her relationship with Snape was non-existent, Lily would be much more susceptible to his charms, but she'd patently ignored him for the rest of term. The only bright spot was that she'd completely ignored Snape as well, not that he blamed her.

But now in his efforts to show Lily that he was growing up and that he could take his responsibilities seriously, he had put a moratorium on pranking Snape. He even told Sirius, Remus and Peter to lay off it...and Remus had come up with some _brilliant_ pranks that summer. However, Snape seemed to be persistent in his efforts to make James's life difficult. He decided he'd only get back at Snape when the lanky boy did something to him first.

It still seemed like Lily was there whenever he did something wrong, and she didn't even try to see it from his perspective. She didn't even seem notice how much the pranking had dropped off. Of course, she had been there on Sunday morning when he told the lads about how he'd charmed Snape's papers to be slightly incorrect, but that was only when he'd been hexed first.

On Monday, during the Defense Lesson, Snape had sent a jelly legs jinx at him during their practical, despite Snape and his partner being on the completely opposite side of the room. Snape looked at him with that infuriating smirk and just said "whoops" clearly enjoying seeing James fall flat on his arse. When he decided to retaliate and hex Snape back, sending a rather clever cleansing charm he'd modified his way (a charm which forcibly scrubbed the person, causing soap bubbles to form all over the person's body), Lily had just looked over, disappointed.

On Tuesday, James overheard Snape and Regulus Black talking about Hermione and Lily in the library. Snape was telling Regulus about how he'd heard that Hermione was caught snogging Sirius against a wall, thus earning them a detention. Regulus responded that he wasn't surprised that Hermione was such a filthy blood traitor given that she spent so much time with mudbloods like Lily Evans. James immediately felt his blood boil, and sent a rather nasty hex that stuck your tongue to the roof of your mouth. "How dare you speak of Lily that way? Didn't her friendship mean anything to you?" Snape could only look on helplessly as Regulus tried to determine a spell to release him. James just stormed away, not bothering to look at the pair any further.

Later that night, Lily cornered him in the common room and told him she didn't need him to fight her battles, especially when it involved hexing someone in the library. James was just embarrassed.

On Wednesday, Snape didn't pull anything with him. They had double potions and Snape loved the subject too much to lend any attention to his bully. James was itching to confundous him, so that he'd get a Troll grade for the day, but instead he held back. For Lily.

On Thursday, in Charms, Snivellus was goading Remus about his lycanthropy, which also got Sirius hot under the collar. Sirius had felt horrible after realizing that Remus could have killed Snape when they let him catch wind about the Shrieking Shack and how to get into the tunnel. James had saved the stupid boy. He didn't want his friend to be a murderer and he didn't really want Snape dead, but Merlin, if that git had just kept his abnormally large nose out of their business nothing would have happened. James knew that Snape had taken and Unbreakable Vow with Headmaster Dumbledore to keep quiet about Remus being a werewolf, but he skirted at the truth as much as he possibly could.

And really, Remus didn't deserve that. He shouldn't be treated any differently than anyone else, especially since his friends were able to keep him entertained during the full moon now. So, James sent a glamour at Snape's head when he was too busy making innuendo about the moonlight to notice, making his hair a bright purple color. No one told the snide Slytherin until lunch time. All four of the marauders had gotten a good laugh out of that. But the laughter died in his throat when he saw Lily Evans glaring at him over her pumpkin juice.

* * *

Hermione had been happily eavesdropping on her roommates, giggling and discussing the other boys in their house and some of the other houses. She listened as Marlene gushed on about the rugged handsomeness of Remus Lupin. Mary discussed that Regulus Black was looking rather fit recently, as she had seen him shirtless after Quidditch practice. Apparently he was a seeker.

The girls didn't discuss Sirius Black any more, as they seemed to think that Hermione had some kind of feelings for the guy. She did have some feelings – specifically the kind that made her weak in the knees when she thought about his delicious mouth – but that didn't mean she had any kind of claim on him. He could date whoever he liked. Really, he should date anyone but her, Hermione thought darkly.

When they finally began discussing James Potter, Hermione's ears perked up. They loved to tease Lily about the boy and it seemed that Lily was beginning to admit her feelings about the messy haired boy in the opposite tower. Earlier this week, she had gushed about how responsible he seemed, but now… "I don't know, girls, I thought that maybe Potter was changing, but now I am not so sure. He has been teasing Sev-Snape all week." A frown formed on Lily's face.

"Come on, Lily, why do you still care so much about that creep? After what he called you?" Marlene asked, clear disapproval in her voice.

"Yeah, he slept outside of the common room for two days for a chance to get a glimpse of you. Talk about a stalker." Mary snidely added.

Hermione did feel a little bit bad for Professor Snape, but his current incarnation left much to be desired. He was rude, short tempered and cruel, crueler even then he was as a Professor. Not to mention the fact that he had been baiting James all week! It seemed that Lily was unaware of the nasty things that Snape was doing to set him off.

"I know, but the unprovoked hexing has got to stop. He jinxed Snape's hair bright purple in charms the other day. And that's going too far." Lily replied, her voice sad. "I don't want to date a bully."

Hermione flicked open the locket. After the initial rush of feeling that James was responsible, Harry had been nearly fully formed again, but not one hundred percent set in stone. Now, Harry's leg seemed shimmery again, as if Lily were becoming more and more unsure as each day wore on. It was promising to hear Lily say that she was considering dating James, but the little picture Harry looked at her with doubt in his eyes, giving her a grimace before waving up at her. She needed to do something about it.

Hermione shoved open her curtains. Lily looked at her with the same guilty face she had been using to look at the bushy haired girl for the whole week. Lily bit her lip. "Hermione?" She was nervous. "I wanted to say…I am really really sorry for how I treated you last week. It was wrong of me and I was just jealous. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Hermione smiled at the girl. "Don't worry about it, Lily. I am just glad that we can put it behind us and be friends." Lily sagged in relief at the words. She really did feel awful. Usually she was so nice to everyone, and especially as Head Girl she should have been more accommodating. But James Potter made her crazy. "And, as a way to make it up to me…what are your plans for Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked, with a devious smile gracing her lips.

* * *

A/N: So, Lily finally apologizes to Hermione! I know some of your were worried about them being friends. At least Lily can admit she was jealous. And now Snape is causing all kinds of trouble!

Thank you to all of you who favorited or followed after last chapter! I had some really awesome reviews, too! So many of you were glad Sirius didn't get his way immediately and Hermione isn't a pushover. Will Sirius get over it? Huge shout out to my reviewers: **Snapesbloodredneko** , **apriljunemay** (wow! you have so many great ideas! Hermione will definitely make him work for it), **ndavis77** (definitely! Sirius is actually pretty complex and will need to show Hermione his deeper side first. Right now she is just attracted to him, but it could be more than that), **everlastingtrueromance** (haha, cauldron makeout! I don't know why, but that really made me giggle!), **Pwrmom2** (Its a little bit unfair, though, as Hermione had inside information on Sirius's character, being that he's a shameless flirt! Hermione can only do what she thinks is right), **CassieRenee333** (hope you enjoyed the Dramione as well!), and **Couer de l'amour**! You guys rock!

So, be on the lookout for chapter ten next week and let me know what you thought of chapter nine! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Back to the Future.

* * *

Sirius growled in frustration. The week had passed with incredibly slowness, usually reserved for the maddening time before winter break. Even the distraction of Quidditch practice couldn't ease his annoyance. He was a beater, who was paired up with a wisp of a fifth year girl. She was a half blood and had Malfoy blonde hair – Sirius wouldn't be surprised if she was some kind of bastard Malfoy. Despite how little she looked, she could really hit the bludger.

"I give up." Sirius told Remus, James and Peter. "This doesn't happen to me. Girls don't just walk away from a chance of a date with me, especially when I've already given them a kiss." It was hard to admit his shortcomings, but he knew that he could trust his friends. "Tell 'em, James. I gave her a really good snog, didn't I?"

James, trying to appease his friend, tried to give him some encouragement. "Yeah, Pads, you were really at the peak of your technique. I was impressed."

"Well, I don't care now. Hermione could ask me tonight at dinner to go with her to Hogsmeade and I will just politely turn her down. We won't even discuss. I won't give another thought to her or her delicious smelling curly hair or her perfectly formed arse or that delicious little mouth…" Sirius trailed off, realizing he was starting to get side tracked. "Fuck!"

Remus felt really bad for his friend. "Sirius, maybe you just need to get to know her a little better. I mean she's still sitting next to you in classes and at meals, and you guys still seem to be getting on great. Just give her time."

"Maybe she is just playing hard to get." Peter piped up from his bed.

"No, I am supposed to be the one that wants to get rid of her! Every other girl has been panting at me for weeks. But she doesn't seem to give a damn." Sirius was really annoyed. Hermione had him completely off kilter. He was sure that it meant she was wrong for him, then. Better to just forget her now, maybe try to be a good friend to her, but that would be it. "Come on then, guys. Shall we go to breakfast?"

* * *

Hermione sank into a seat next to Remus and across from Sirius. She was a little bit surprised he hadn't saved her a seat, as he had done so every day this week, but she decided not to think too much on it.

"Hey Sirius, I was wondering..." She asked him. His face perked up immediately and she couldn't help feeling her breath hitch at the sight of his molten silver eyes. They were so bright and full of life and unlike they were in her time. "Is your invitation for Hogsmeade tomorrow still open?"

Sirius stared at this wonderful creature in front of him, and ignored Moony's green eyed glare next to her. She was really very pretty, although it wasn't obvious to him at first, and looking into her dark brown, bedroom eyes, he just couldn't say no to her. "Of course it is! Just let me know what time we should meet tomorrow." He knew she would come around eventually.

"Great! Well, Lily, Marlene and I will meet you in the Common Room at noon then? Oh, you'll bring Remus and James too, won't you? Mary would come but she has detention." Hermione smiled sweetly.

She watched as Sirius deflated a little bit then, at the mention of bringing friends, before he thought through the people that would be with them. "Of course. A triple date then. James will definitely be there. You'll come of course, Moony, right?"

Remus sighed next to Hermione but he nodded. He was a little embarrassed by his attraction for Marlene. She was really too pretty for him and he couldn't offer her a life that she deserved, but one date didn't mean that there would be wedding bells in his future. "Yes, you know I will, Padfoot."

Hermione beamed up at him from her breakfast plate. "Splendid. Marlene will be so excited to hear that you're coming with." She took a big bite out of her toast before setting it back on her plate. "Well, I best be off to class!"

Remus glared at Sirius from across the table. "What happened to giving up on her? On Hermione not being worth it?"

Sirius just shrugged. "Well, she's rather fit isn't she?" His cheeky grin only served to further irritate the werewolf. "And well, she asked me so nicely, didn't she? What was I supposed to do, lie and tell her I had plans?"

James settled into the recently vacated seat and took a bite out of the toast Hermione left behind. "Well, Peter won't be joining us tomorrow. He got caught hexing some fifth year Hufflepuff, of all things, and landed himself detention with Filch tomorrow." When he didn't get the usual responses from his two friends, he looked up. "What? What did I miss?"

Remus sighed. "Well, Prongs, tomorrow is your lucky day." He patted his friend on his shoulder. "Sirius has secured a date for you with Lily. A triple date."

* * *

"I can't believe you tricked me into this!" Lily hissed, tugging the cream colored sweater into place. She was really trying to seem more upset than she was, but Hermione just looked at her with a knowing grin.

"Come on, Lily! Let's go!" Marlene was fairly bouncing off the walls. Mary had been so upset to learn about the little triple date the girls had planned, and Marlene had teased her that she would report back on Remus's snogging skills, triumphantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the pair and moved to make her way down the stairs. As loathe as she was to admit it, she was really looking forward to going to Hogsmeade with Sirius, although she shouldn't let herself think too much on it. It wasn't like anything could come of it. But still, she had never gone on a date to Hogsmeade before and even if it was with four other people, it still made little butterflies form in her stomach to think of the possibilities.

When the three girls arrived in the common room, they found the three boys already waiting for them. "Wow, Lily, you look…beautiful." James said with a heartbreaking honesty. It was as if she really were the most beautiful woman in the world to him. The pretty redhead muttered a quiet thanks and her cheeks were bright red by the time she accepted the arm James Potter offered her.

The six of them walked down to the carriages and fell into amiable conversation about the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Remus was pleasantly surprised to find that Marlene was quite street smart and good at defense. She seemed to enjoy it as much as he did. She never seemed very studious and wasn't in many of the intense electives that he was, but she was rather intelligent.

Sirius had that look in his eyes when he stared at Hermione, like a little puppy, so eager for any kind words or loving pats or table scraps that she was willing to throw his way. It was a little bit sweet to Remus to see his normally suave roommate and friend so lovesick over a girl who was far removed from his usual type.

When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks, they all sat together at a round table. Marlene sat so close to Remus and kept sending Hermione appreciative glances. She eventually moved to hold onto his arm and found it just as muscular as she'd hoped. Oh, Mary would be so jealous! Remus's cheeks were bright red but he didn't move to make her let go, so she just sighed, content.

Lily and James were sitting close to one another chatting quietly amongst themselves, but it appeared to be mostly in regards to Heads duty. Still James was obliging her and nodding along with what she said.

Hermione was surprised when Sirius asked what she liked to do, and when she told him that she liked to read, he asked what her favorite transfiguration book was. It was a subject that he was well versed in, and well, it was his favorite subject. Hermione was rather surprised by how intelligent and innovative he was. Hermione was a little bit embarrassed by how quickly she had dismissed Sirius in the future, but all of his stories had been related to troublemaking.

When they had all finished their food, Lily told them she planned on heading over to Florish and Blotts to pick up a few books. James quickly asked if he could join her, to which she readily agreed. Hermione smiled at the pair as they walked away, chatting together.

"Hermione, have you been to Honeyduke's yet? They have the best chocolate." Sirius asked, reaching out his hand to take hers.

Hermione quickly remembered that in this world, she hadn't been. "No, I would love to go sample some."

"Bye Moony, see you back in the Common Room!" Sirius called over his shoulder, wrapping his arm around the petite girl by his side.

Marlene bit her lip and looked up at Remus. "Oh, no, all alone." She deadpanned. "What ever shall we do with this time to ourselves?" Her grin was a bit wolfish. Remus was surprised, but pleased to let her lips linger on his.

* * *

Hermione had a wonderful time with Sirius at Honeyduke's. He was definitely flirting with her, but was surprisingly more attentive than she would have imagined. He bought her some sugar quills, which she had told him were her favorites, and some chocolate bars which she knew were for Remus. He was a great friend.

Now that they were walking back up the castle, he took note that she was shivering, having only worn a short sleeved dress and knee socks. "You daft bird, what were you thinking wearing that out here in September?" He asked her teasingly.

Hermione smiled at his question. "Well, honestly I was hoping for a little bit of nice weather before autumn was officially here. You never know what the weather will be like in September."

He hummed in agreement, but pulling off his burgundy colored jumper. Hermione watched in pleasant agony as a bit of his toned abdomen was revealed to her, when his white undershirt stuck to the sweater. "Here, you wear this." He pulled the jumper down over her head and smiled when the static of the fabric made her hair a little bit bushier.

Hermione grudgingly pulled her arms through the sleeves, thankful for the warmth it provided. It was cozy and big on her, and it smelled delicious and spicy, like Sirius did. It was a small comfort in this unknown world that she had been dropped into. "Won't you be cold?"

"Don't worry about me, kitten." Sirius said, grinning. "I am sure you'll think of a way you can warm me up."

He wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her tight against his body. Looking down at her, he waited until her eyes fluttered closed to kiss her. Her lips fit his so perfectly, and were petal soft. He lighting bit on her lower lip, but her lips remained stubbornly closed. Finally, she pulled away.

"Sirius," she whined, feeling awful, "I don't want to give you the wrong idea. We can't be together, no matter how much I like kissing you."

"Well then, why can't you, if you like it so much?"

"You, you don't understand." She insisted. "I can't be involved with you – with anyone really. I just…it will hurt me too much." She wanted to explain everything to him.

Sirius sighed, but grabbed her hand. They started walking again, nearly to the castle. They walked in further silence back to the Common Room. None of their friends had returned yet, Sirius noted, with surprise. "I would never, ever hurt you purposefully, kitten." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, searing the memory of his lips into her body. "But I can't promise you that I will stop pursuing what we have between us. And someday…someday, I will have you." He left her standing at the foot of the stairs to the girls' tower.

Hermione's heart pounded against her ribs. Merlin, he was intoxicating.

* * *

A/N: So there is chapter ten! I hope you enjoyed a little triple date action, and don't think that Marlene and Remus are too ridiculous together. Also, this chapter is somewhat based off Professor Green's song, I Need You Tonight - worth a listen if you're interested.

Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed after last chapter. Huge thanks to those who reviewed: **Pwrmom2** , **everlastingtrueromance** , **apriljunemay** (Yeah, its interesting...I was kind of trying to go with the McFly-Biff thing for James and Snape, although in a true one to one story I think that James would be more of the Biff...it's slightly awkward, but I hope it works!), **couer de l'amour** , **H. Lokidottir** (I am so glad you are enjoying it! I love reading this pairing, so I thought I'd give it a go...glad its working out so far, but its definitely not as popular as other stories I've written), **windyshoes** (Haha, definitely, Sirius definitely doesn't like being told he can't have something), and **anja . quickert . 9**! You guys rock!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter ten and be on the look out for chapter eleven later this week!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

The weeks had slowly passed for Hermione, who was trying and failing miserably to throw herself into her school work like usual. Her birthday had passed quietly, the leaves had changed color and started to drop, and Halloween was closer and closer.

She had shamefully kept the jumper that Sirius had loaned her for Hogsmeade weekend, and she sometimes slept with it. It was like this bundle of fibers was somehow a promise of the future. Of why she couldn't be with Sirius, especially now that Harry's form was solidifying everyday in her locket, now that James and Lily were becoming closer with each passing week, though they had yet to make it official.

Both Lily and Marlene had come back from the Hogsmeade weekend over the moon with joy and didn't notice Hermione's sadness, withdrawnness from her own return. Marlene gushed about how aggressive Remus had been, and it had taken her by surprise, but only fueled more fantasies of him carrying her off in his strong arms to his lair to do unmentionable things with her.

Hermione smiled thinking of the pair. They weren't a conventional couple, but Marlene's vivaciousness and street smarts complimented Remus's book smarts and quiet presence very well. They were a striking pair too, looking somewhat like Ares and Aphrodite, Hermione mused, Remus with his rugged handsomeness, wildness hiding under the surface and scars of past battles, whereas Marlene was all soft curves, feminine beauty and obsessed with love.

Hermione blushed, thinking of her professor in the future, how he didn't seem to have any of the same lusty passion he had now. "He told me he was afraid of hurting me." Marlene sighed, thinking back on the werewolf's lips. "How considerate, right? I feel like he treats me like a prized possession, like he doesn't want to let me go. It's so romantic."

Hermione had frowned at her words. She knew that Marlene was misinterpreting Remus's intentions and he was really concerned about Moony hurting her. Still, it wasn't Hermione's secret to tell and so she said nothing to the girl, except that she was happy for her. "It's not fair! You all get romantic interludes and I get scrubbing cauldrons for Slughorn!" Mary had bemoaned.

"Well, I am sure that Hermione could always set you up with Peter!" Marlene teased.

"Ugh, no thanks!" Mary had squealed, making a face. "I caught him staring down the shirt of a Ravenclaw in the class the other day. What a perv."

Lily had been mostly quiet about her date, but she couldn't stop the blush from forming on her cheeks when she had been caught calling him "James" not "Potter". Hermione thought it was adorable, and she was really glad for her friends.

On Sirius's part, he did make good on his promise to try to make her his. He sat with her always in the library, unless he had Quidditch practice. He brought her interesting transfiguration articles from a quarterly magazine and asked her what she thought about the methods. When she suggested he might ask Professor McGonagall, he told her, with his barking laugh, that McGonagall wasn't nearly as pretty as she was. He'd managed to get them partnered for a charms assignment so they'd have to spend even more time together than they currently were. He was constantly caressing her with innocent little touches, with anything but innocent intent. Even his immature pranks made her smile and laugh. It was driving her up the wall. It made her constantly rethink her decision to not see where they went.

Her initial intent was to make as little of an impression as possible, but she had already failed miserably at that. She had helped get James and Lily back on the right track, she was Remus's study partner, and she had snogged Sirius more than once. At this point, wouldn't Sirius remember her as the girl who turned him down? Repeatedly? And she so wanted to feel loved. She'd just have to accept the heartbreak of returning to her own time and seeing Sirius, former prisoner of Azkaban and twenty years older seeing her as a stupid love struck girl. She couldn't do that. Not to mention that the moment she returned to her own time, he would be moved on to the next girl. Wasn't that his modus operandi?

But still, this Sirius just made her so comfortable and he was such a good friend. Not to mention that she liked the way that he sometimes put his hand on her lower back or the way that he sometimes seemed to daze off while she explained something to him in the library or the way his gray eyes light up when talking about Quidditch. And it was why she found herself walking around the Black Lake with him one Saturday afternoon.

It was rather chilly for an October weekend, but Hermione delighted in the heat that was radiating off of Sirius as she walked next to him. He was chatting away about the Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch match that was coming up later that month. Apparently Regulus was a seeker, and quite good at that. It made Hermione sad that the brothers had grown so far apart, but having met Regulus, albeit briefly, she could understand why. It almost seemed like there were two Regulus's in Sirius's mind - the pre Hogwarts and post Hogwarts Regulus.

Sirius stopped slowly, staring up at the castle, a melancholy smile on his face. "I love Hogwarts. It was the first place that felt like home to me. I can't believe that in just a couple of months I will be leaving and not coming back."

Hermione nodded, having felt a similar sense of belonging at Hogwarts. She loved her parents, but she also knew that she didn't belong to their world anymore. She never really had belonged at all. It was the first time she wasn't weird for having magic occur around her. "What will you do, once you graduate?" She asked, curious. She had never really taken the time to get to know the adult Sirius. Rather, she was content to scold him on the way that he treated Harry like one of his mates rather than his charge.

"I am going to be an auror. I've wanted to be one for a few years now." He said, solemnly. "What about you? What job will you be working on?"

Hermione stopped for a moment. She hadn't really thought about what she'd like to before, especially because she'd only just sat her O.W.L.s and she hadn't even gotten her results yet. Merlin, she hoped that she passed them all. She hadn't even given them a thought since she'd arrived, despite being consumed with studying for them the whole year prior. "I don't know, really."

"Come on, Hermione. A witch as smart as you – you could do anything you wanted. Any job would be lucky to have you."

As much as she wished that was true, she knew that it wasn't because of her blood status. A lot of places still wouldn't hire a mudblood, even if she was the brightest witch in a century. But she couldn't really tell Sirius that because he thought she was related to Dumbledore, which meant she must be at least a little bit magical. "Well, I don't know if that's true. I am a…a woman after all."

"Trust me, things are turning around quickly. More and more women are in the workplace and I bet you would be able to break down any barriers." He smiled at her – a true smile, not the cocky smirk she'd become so used to. "No one in their right mind would try to make you into a housewitch. Come on, if you could have any job you wanted, what would it be?"

Hermione bit her lip, considering. "I've…I've always been concerned for magical creatures." She felt Sirius stiffen beside her. She knew he was thinking about Remus. "We as witches and wizards are very cruel to house elves, centaurs, merepeople... and werewolves and some of the laws on the books are simply barbaric. I would like to change those, I guess."

Sirius nodded, relaxed. "I think you'd be very good at that." He stepped closer to her. The wind was whipping one stubborn lock of hair into her face and he tucked it behind her ear, his finger tips gently running across her cheek. He was too bloody attractive for his own good, with his aristocratic cheekbones and nose and his eyes which were so gray and stormy, but emotional and passionate.

He tipped his face towards her, his lips finally slanting against hers, and she eagerly responded, nipping on his lower lip. Sirius groaned into her mouth, his nose rubbing against her own. He shoved his hands into her curls in an effort to hold her in place so that she wouldn't leave him. His tongue tentatively brushed against the seam of her lips, begging to be let inside. She granted him entrance and their tongues met in a feverish clash to be as close as possible.

Hermione thought that Sirius's prowess at kissing ought to be criminal. It made her want to change her mind about everything and really, it was unfair to know what he was capable of, only to have to give it up. To not have it any more. He made her feel complete, safe, warm, happy, content. She could just stay here forever, wrapped in Sirius's warm embrace.

Finally, when the need for air was too great, the pair separated. Sirius's forehead rested against her own and Hermione could only see his face amongst the black hair that surrounded his face. And then she remembered that she shouldn't be involved with him. Her heart ached to remember that she had to go back. She'd already changed too much.

Hermione pulled back. "I shouldn't have done that."

Sirius looked annoyed. "Why not Hermione? Its bloody obvious that I like you and I think that you like me too…why do you keep pushing back against this?"

"Well, you were supposed to be up for a casual snog! You weren't supposed to want anything else after the one time." Hermione was a little upset with him. Why did it seem that he was being so unreasonable. He was the one that was making her feel all of this longing. If he'd just stop being so bloody charming, Hermione was sure she could resist him fully.

Sirius didn't even bother hiding the hurt from his face. "I guess I deserve that." He backed away from her and the separation was maddening. "But I deserve an explanation."

Hermione frowned. It wouldn't hurt to tell him part of the truth, would it? "I…I am leaving soon. Shortly after Halloween. Uncle Albus is sending me back now that…" She would let his imagination fill in the blanks. "I will be going into hiding. I don't know how long I will be gone." Lie. She knew that to Sirius Black she would be gone for about thirteen years before she met him again – her as a third year and him as an escaped convict. She had allowed people to think that her parents had been attacked by Death Eaters and it seemed that Sirius accepted that as well. "It doesn't make sense to get involved because it won't last."

Sirius felt as though the wind had been knocked from him. He had never really wanted a relationship to last. If things were still fun they were still fun, but if not, it was time to move on. So why did he want a relationship with Hermione so badly? "I understand." His voice sounded gravely even to his ears. He wasn't ready to move on from her yet. "Will you at least come to my birthday party tonight? We are sneaking out to Hogsmeade."

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't know if that's a good idea. It's against school rules."

"Come on, even Lily is going." Sirius whined, trying to lighten the dark mood that had settled between them. "It's my birthday, Hermione!"

"Oh, alright. I'll be there!" Hermione finally conceded, after thinking about all the rule breaking she did with Harry and Ron. When was the last time she had ever done anything fun and against the rules for herself? "Well, let's get back inside. We should try to finish our charms essay, since I'll wager you won't want to work on it tomorrow?"

Sirius smiled and nodded. "No, I think I'll get pissed tonight." He said with a wink, and the same familiar cocky grin on his face. It seemed any unpleasantness between the two of them was avoided. For now.

* * *

A/N: So Hermione explained herself a little...let's see how that works out for her. And party next chapter! This could either go really well or really poorly.

Huge thanks to those who followed and favorited after last chapter. Big shout out to the reviewers from last chapter: **Pwrmom2, everlastingtrueromance,** **apriljunemay** (haha yeah, I've definitely made her a little bit intense. She is definitely the most persistent girl he's dealt with, but it's a good experience none the less!), **Couer de l'amour, and ndavis77** (Hermione is definitely seeing the appeal of Sirius, though. Hopefully he won't have to try too hard)! You guys are so awesome, thank you so much!

So please let me know what you thought of chapter eleven and be on the lookout for chapter twelve early next week!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Back to the Future.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to wear to Sirius's birthday party, so she enlisted the help of the girls in her dorm. She had so few clothes in her closet that they didn't really have much to work with. But Lily took one look at the black leather jacket that Hermione had yet to wear and she pulled it out. "You have to wear this!"

Unknown to Hermione, the other girls were aware of the circling that Hermione and Sirius had been doing around each other. Although Hermione wasn't admitting it, it was clear to Lily Evans that she was smitten with the man. And Lily knew that Hermione had been pushing her and James together, something that Lily was secretly glad about. She figured that Hermione just needed a little push too. But, she wasn't about to tell her that Sirius would find her smashing in the jacket.

"Ooh! Hermione, I don't think I've seen you wear these jeans before?" Marlene gushed. "They look very form fitting."

Hermione just shrugged. "I'll admit that they aren't my usual style…but I couldn't pass them up at the store." Hermione didn't typically think too much about dressing up, but she supposed that now would be as good a time as ever. "Alright, hand them over." Marlene gave her the jeans and Hermione stepped into them. "Well, what should I wear then for a top?"

Marlene smirked at Hermione. "Well, Hermione, with those jeans, and that jacket, you just need a white t-shirt. Sirius won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

"Marlene!" Hermione was shocked. "We aren't _trying_ to keep Sirius's eyes on me!" Hermione was secretly pleased at the thought of it though.

"Come on, it's his birthday!" Marlene smiled back. "Just don't worry about it and go put it on."

Hermione tried not to smile, but got changed anyway. When she was all put together, she looked in the mirror. She did look better than expected, without looking like she was trying too hard. "Alright, let's go then."

* * *

Sirius was bouncing around the common room. "What is taking them so long?" The four marauders were waiting impatiently for their female company to join them for their evening at the Three Broomsticks. They had all cleaned up pretty nicely after spending the afternoon flying around the grounds together.

"Patience, Padfoot." Remus was always the most levelheaded of the four of them. Sirius was a little surprised that he wasn't a little bit nervous about seeing Marlene…James was practically going gaga at the prospect of seeing Evans in party attire. He'd been speculating all day about what she would be wearing. Remus, when questioned, had told Sirius that he already told Marlene that they couldn't be anything serious because he was afraid he would hurt her. Sirius encouraged Remus to tell the buxom blonde about his condition, but Remus just frowned and shook his head.

Just then, they could hear the three girls giggling as they walked down the stairs. Hermione was the first person he saw. He'd recognize those legs anywhere, even encased in tight denim as they were. And then, he saw the black leather jacket she was wearing. "Oh, fuck me…she's trying to kill me." Remus just smiled wolfishly, patting his friend on the shoulder. "She looks just like one of the girls from a muggle motorcycle magazine."

James had immediately sprinted over the Lily's side and was gushing about how nice she looked, her face red with embarrassment. He was really overdoing it, and it looked like he was nearly in for an earful about what an arrogant toerag he was.

Hermione and Marlene walked over to the other three marauders and Hermione looked over Sirius's body and navy Led Zeppelin shirt before meeting his eyes, her teeth catching her lower lip in a shy smile. "Sirius, you like Led Zeppelin?"

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You _know_ Led Zeppelin?" He was incredulous. Most wizards didn't keep up with muggle musicans at all, even though his roommates did. He mostly started listening to muggle rock music to annoy Walburga, but he found that it had steadily grown on him. The thought that Hermione was familiar with them…Circe, could she be more perfect?

"Of course I do, my dad loves them!" Hermione said with a smile, thinking about her father. He was usually so proper, being a dentist and all, but he did love the old music from his University days. He'd even seen them once in concert, if Hermione remembered correctly. "He has all of their records."

Sirius wrapped his arm around her, holding her tight against his body. "I think you are going to need to tell me the rest of these secrets you've been keeping from me Miss Granger." Leading the way from the Common Room, the group walked towards the secret passage that would lead to the basement of Honeyduke's.

James had pleaded with Lily not to tell anyone about it, and she grudgingly agreed on the condition that if she found anyone sneaking into it any other time, she would give them a month of detention. James looked relieved, and slightly admirable that Lily was willing to give up her rule following ways for his friend's happiness.

They laughed all the way to the Three Broomsticks. Sirius was the first to enter, his arm leaving Hermione, which she noted made her feel a little bit upset. "Rosie!" Sirius kissed the cheek of the young barmaid, "A round of firewhiskey for the birthday boy." He winked at Rosemerta, who just laughed and pulled out seven glasses to fill. "I'm of age now, Rosemerta, you don't have to keep your hands off of me any longer." Hermione felt herself getting a little jealous of the attention he was heaping on the barmaid. What has it about her that made every Hogwarts boy have a crush on her?

Rosemerta smiled. "I think I'll manage to keep my hands to myself. Besides, it looks as though you've brought a nice young lady here to keep you company. I wouldn't want to fight her for you." Hermione smiled at the woman sheepishly. She couldn't believe she was so transparent. Sure, she was really attracted to Sirius and she did really like him, but it wasn't as if she had some kind of _claim_ over him.

"Ugh, wouldn't I like to see that!" Sirius smiled at Hermione handing her her firewhiskey before passing out the rest. "You won't tell anyone we were here, right, Rosie?"

"You stay out of trouble and I won't make a peep."

With that, the seven of them found themselves around a big round table. Hermione was pressed between Remus and James. Everyone was talking loudly, and Hermione took in the situation with a smile. She brought the glass to her lips and took a big drink, only to start coughing when the fiery liquid hit the back of her throat.

Sirius placed a hand on her back and she could feel his warmth even through the thick leather of her jacket. "Easy there – take smaller sips." He said with a knowing smile. "First firewhiskey?"

Hermione nodded again. She had never taken part in the drinking games that other Gryffindors played, thinking that breaking the rules and getting in trouble just to get drunk wasn't worth it. "I hope you won't hold it against me." She said with a blush.

"Of course not." They settled into the conversation again, and several rounds of firewhiskey were drunk. Hermione felt a little bit lightheaded and giggly, but she certainly wasn't drunk. Marlene had managed to pull Remus up to dance and he had reluctantly agreed. Although, once he was holding the blonde in his arms, he certainly wasn't complaining.

James seemed to look at the dance floor longingly, as if wanting to ask Lily to dance, but instead they remained seated at the table, chatting with Peter. Peter was asking her tons of awkward questions about growing up a muggleborn, and James was listening with rapt attention to anything that Lily was saying. He was so love struck it was silly, Hermione thought with a smile on his face. Every now again Lily would look up at him and smile, pushing her long red hair behind her ear.

Sirius was telling Hermione about the new motorbike that he had gotten that summer. "Well, my Uncle Alphard left me his estate after he died because he felt bad about me being blasted off the family tree. It got him blasted off the tree too!" He tried to say it jokingly, with his usual tone, but Hermione could tell that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes like usual. It reminded her of future Sirius, the pain he held when he thought no one was looking.

Hermione remembered seeing the tree in Grimmauld Place, but she didn't know the stories of why many of the family members were blasted off, except for Andromeda Tonks and Sirius Black. "I've always thought that family tapestries were fascinating. The charms work that goes into weaving one…not to mention the blood magic involved. Do you think that you will ever repair yours?"

"Repair it? I don't think I'll ever get close enough to the bloody thing to even look at it again."

"Well, someday, when you are the Head of your house again, you can repair it. What if you have a family? Don't you want them represented?" Hermione asked in earnest, forgetting that he didn't know he'd ever be head of his house again.

"No, no Regulus, that wanker, will be Head of my Ancient and Most Noble House and I doubt he'll ever let me set foot in Grimmauld again. Not that I really want to go back. It was a miserable place to grow up." Sirius said with a frown, his thoughts suddenly getting quite dark. He shook the bad feelings off before telling Hermione more about his bike. "Well, like I said, I am gonna try to get it to fly."

"Don't forget a disillusionment charm." Hermione added, knowing that one existed in the future. "And maybe some kind of silencing spell. That way the muggles will be clueless with you flying about."

Sirius grinned at her, reminding her once again of future. He was so attractive, Hermione thought, her heart aching. She wanted him so badly and felt like she was on cloud nine making him smile like that. "Great idea, Hermione. I will have to take you riding on it next summer…er, I wish I could take you riding on it sometime. Sorry." He looked down at his tumbler, remember that she would be leaving in just a few weeks.

James had finally gotten Lily to dance with him and the red head was laughing at how silly James's dance moves were. Hermione smiled, she definitely knew where Harry got his two left feet. Marlene and Remus were very engaged in some heavy snogging in a dark corner. Marlene was sitting on his lap and Hermione thought she could see his hand squeezing her arse! She couldn't believe this was the same person as her future Professor! He seemed so confident in this time. Peter was snoring softly at the end of their table.

"Say, Hermione, when is your birthday?" Sirius asked.

"September Nineteenth." She replied absentmindedly, still smiling around at their friends.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione!" Sirius exclaimed getting her attention. "Why didn't you tell anyone? We didn't celebrate with you. Fuck, I didn't get you a present!"

Hermione just giggled. "Don't worry about it Sirius, I didn't get you a present either."

"Well, I will have to get you something." He said, looking into her toffee brown eyes. Hermione felt herself staring back at him, her eyes drifting to his pink lips now and again. She wanted to feel those lips all over her body, she thought with a blush. "Oh fuck it." He said, before grabbing her head and pulling her towards him. His kiss was possessive and crushing and she thought he would never let her go. But he did let her go, gasping. "Hermione, I know you are going to leave in just a few short weeks, but, fuck woman, please will you let me date you? I know it's temporary, but I promise that it will be fun. Isn't that what being in school is about?"

She wasn't sure if it was the firewhiskey making her feel light as air, but Hermione found herself agreeing with him. "Yes, yes." She told him, breathless. "But only if you promise not to get hung up on me. I can't give you more than a few weeks." Sirius's only reply was a whoop of joy and him crushing his lips to hers again. He pushed her back into the corner of the booth, until she was overwhelmed with his spearmint and leather scent and his gray eyes and bloody perfect black hair. She vaguely thought that dating Harry's actual godfather might be a terrible idea, but right now she was just too happy to be arsed to worry.

"Best present ever." He whispered in her ear, peppering kisses along her jaw until their lips connected again.

* * *

A/N: So, that just happened, haha! I hope you don't think its moving too fast. Also, I know JK Rowling just said that Sirius's birthday is November 3rd, but at the time of writing, it was only listed as Autumn. So, I am keeping it where it is for now. Perhaps someday I will come back and rewrite this for it to just be a party or Marlene's birthday or something like that.

Thank you to those who followed and favorited after last chapter. HUGE shout out to all of the reviewers from last chapter - I was really blown away by the response! **Glitter Poisoned my Blood** (I haven't watched it yet, but I want to! Maybe I will check it out today. I love Ariana Grande), **Pwrmom2** (Haha, she is a pretty smart cookie :) ), **everlastingtrueromance** (get ready because there is gonna be some more sensitivity coming up!), **hermionefan1999** (hope this was soon enough for you!), **ndavis77** (I guess she didn't have infinite will power...we will see what she decides to share with him), **apriljunemay** (Hmm, sorry - I hope this doesn't disappoint you but nothing really bad is going to happen to Hermione. I already have the story written and it isn't going in that direction. This story is just a funny silly story. I hope you keep reading and enjoying though!), **tgcgoddess** (Haha, we always blame Harry and Ron for dragging Hermione into trouble, but it seems as if she's found some all on her own!), **niknik0201** (I am glad this story is funny, I generally don't think I am that funny, so I feel like this is success!), **berrylover1175** (I _do_ have a sequel planned, but I haven't started on it yet. I guess I will see what the overall desire is once I finish the story. Otherwise I think this will stand on its own), **H. Lokidottir** (Haha, I don't really have specific people in mind, but I am glad that I was able to fulfill yours! I will have to look him up), and **Subversive Beauty** (Thanks for the encouragement. This story is completely written and I update Tuesday/Thursday). You guys are so awesome!

So, as you can see this author's note has gotten a little bit out of control. Do you mind the reviewer responses here? Would you rather I put them in my author's page (what I used to do) or would you rather get a PM response? Let me know what you think.

Please let me know what you thought of chapter twelve and be on the lookout for chapter thirteen later this week!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Back to the Future.

* * *

Hermione knew that she should, but she simply couldn't feel bad about agreeing to date Sirius. She could just imagine the looks on Harry, Ron and Ginny's faces if she told them that she was Sirius Black's girlfriend. They would probably try to have her admitted into St. Mungo's! But Sirius just looked at her with that devious, sinful smirk of his and all thoughts of her friends poured out of her head.

And that was how she found herself sitting with him, James and Remus in the library, with his hand sliding up and down the smooth flesh of her thigh, but never daring to venture higher than her skirt hem. It was both arousing and frustrating. She couldn't decide if she wanted to scold him or ask for more. In the end she just settled for meagerly trying to read from her Arithmancy book, although she had been on the same page for the last ten minutes. If any of the boys noticed, they didn't say anything.

Finally, when she thought she might go mad with desire, she stood up and made some excuse about needing a different book. She placed a light kiss to Sirius's temple before leaving the table on wobbly knees.

"Merlin, Padfoot, could you give it a rest? I have a very sensitive nose, remember?" Remus groused at him. It was nearly the full moon and it always made him a little bit restless and needy.

James, who had only come to the library in hopes of seeing Lily Evans, was rapidly getting annoyed as well with his friend's good fortune. "I can't believe you Pads…really. You completely dismissed her and now you are all over her. It's sickening. What do you even see in her anyway? She isn't your type."

"Temper, Prongs." Sirius smirked, knowing that his friend was dying for a snog, especially since the other two at the table were getting them regularly. "Well, I love that she is smart, very quick witted. She also is a bit of a swotty goody-two shoes rule follower…but, she breaks the rules for me." He had a bit of a far away smirk, thinking of the time that he'd convinced her to skip Charms and spend the hour snogging in a broom closet.

"Oh god, you're dating a female version of Remus." James said with a look of dread on his face.

"What? No!" Sirius was quick to respond, in horror.

"Well, you said intelligent, witty, breaks the rules for you. I'd say, that triad describes Remus here to a T." James replied with a smirk.

Remus looked positively green at the thought. "Absolutely not! She is pretty and, and…feminine and…talking to Regulus." Sirius pushed his chair away from the table, and quickly walked across the library to where Hermione was cornered by his brother, who looked pretty annoyed.

"I don't know what Sirius finds so special about you, you filthy half-blood muggle lover, but just remember that he always gets tired of his little toys." Regulus's voice was positively venomous.

Hermione was a little bit frightened of the sixth year. It was ridiculous. He looked so much like Sirius, but he was like a terrifying Stepford Wives version of him. His hair was shorter and perfectly coiffed. His dark eyes were steely and not passionate, and his mouth was curled up into a pureblooded sneer she'd seen previously on Draco Malfoy.

"Oi, Regulus, why don't you find yourself your own bird to talk to." Sirius said, placing a protective arm around her shoulder. Normally, Hermione would have taken offense to being called a bird, but she knew that this was very delicate territory. Sirius in her time was heartbroken over his brother's death, but it was a complicated mourning. She knew that he had loved his brother when he was a child, but after being sorted into Gryffindor, any brotherly affection had been quashed by Walburga.

"I can't believe that you continue to shame our Noble house Sirius, with a blood traitor. And one of Dumbledore's kin no less." Regulus looked Hermione up and down. "I wonder if the Headmaster knows that you're spreading his niece's legs during class." Hermione grasped her wand tightly, her knuckles turning white around the vinewood. How dare he talk about her that way!

"Careful, Regulus. My witch here is quick with a hex…maybe you better get back to the dungeons before something happens to you." Sirius's voice was icy calm, and reminded Hermione of the future, older Sirius.

"I will be telling mother about this." Regulus sneered, before turning to walk away.

Once he was safely out of the library, Sirius turned to face Hermione. "I am so sorry about him. He can be so crude sometimes." Sirius leaned forward and placed a little kiss on the tip of her freckle-dusted nose.

"I can't believe he turned his back when I had my wand pointed on him." Hermione said. It was true that Regulus's words had bothered her a little bit. It reminded her that her relationship with Sirius was very, very temporary. She looked up into the passionate gray eyes of her boyfriend. His shaggy black hair had fallen into his face, giving Hermione cause to smile up at him. "Have I ever told you, how much I like your hair that way?"

Sirius smiled broadly, leading her back to the table, a protective large arm wrapped around her waist. "No, I don't believe that you have before. Tell me, what else about my physique do you like?"

"Well," Hermione started with a smirk, "you have such a large…ego."

Sirius let out a loud, barking laugh, which had Madame Pince shushing them.

* * *

Later that week, Sirius had invited for a walk about the grounds after dinner. As it had gotten to be mid October, it was quite chilly, but Hermione didn't mind snuggling up to her tall boyfriend. She knew that he felt bad about leaving her alone the night before. They had been spending every spare moment together, because they both knew that their time together would be short. But he still had obligations to his friends.

He had told her that the four marauders were going to help Peter with his Divination homework, a class that Hermione wasn't taking. She knew that really they were just going to be spending the full moon with Remus, so she didn't mind the lie. She could tell that Sirius wanted to tell her the truth, but he wouldn't betray his friend's trust. It was one of Sirius's better qualities.

"The moon still looks so full tonight." Hermione murmured, looking up at the sky. "I love the night sky. You can see all of the stars up here. It's breathtaking." The sky was a wide expanse of inky blackness illuminated by tiny flecks of silver.

Sirius conjured them a large blanket, on the grass near the Black Lake. He took her small hand in his much larger, calloused one. It made her feel warm and safe. He pulled her down so that they were laying side by side on the warm blanket, heated by a thoughtfully cast heating charm. He kept her hand in his. This whole time she had been thinking of Sirius as merely a boy, but it was obvious to her now, next to his warm strong body that he was a man.

With his free hand he pointed up at the sky. "Look, that one's Perseus – the hero. He beheaded Medusa and saved Princess Andromeda from a terrible sea creature." Hermione hummed in agreement. "And those ones, there, there and there" he pointed out the next stars, "that makes up Andromeda. My favorite cousin is called Andromeda. She's a really great lady – I think you'd like her a lot, actually."

Sirius frowned, thinking of both the disappointment of his cousin being blasted off the family tapestry and the fact that Hermione wouldn't be around long enough to meet her. Maybe when she came back out of hiding they could meet. Shaking the sad thoughts from his head he continued. "If you look really far over there," he pointed to the edge of the night sky, "you can see Orion. My father is called Orion."

Hermione wasn't looking at the stars anymore, but rather at the relaxed, calm look on Sirius's face. He looked so happy, talking about the stars. She hadn't realized it, but it seemed that he was already carrying around a burden that she had falsely believed to be from his friends' death and time spent in Azkaban. But right now, lying next to her on this blanket, he was free. "And that one's my star – Sirius, brightest star in the night sky."

Hermione made a noise of agreement, unable to tear her eyes from his aristocratic nose or soft lips. "Miss Granger, I think I might just have to take house points away from you…daydreaming while Professor Black is giving you a lesson." He turned to face her with a cheeky grin. "But…if you give me a kiss, I think that I can be swayed."

Hermione giggled at him, but did indeed lean over to press her lips against his in a chaste kiss. He wasn't content with just that and ran his long fingers through her wavy hair, pulling her close to him. His lips fit hers perfectly and before long his tongue was running along the seam of her lips. Hermione sighed, allowing him to slip into her mouth, where their tongues meet in a passionate battle, meeting and parting again and again. With ease, Sirius lifted her, until her body was perched on top of his, her legs straddling his hips.

Even though they'd been dating for two weeks, they hadn't gone farther than really intense snogging. Nothing like what she'd experienced in the seventh floor hallway the first week of classes. Merlin, that seemed like ages ago. But now, Hermione wanted nothing more but to push their bodies as close together as possible.

Sirius nudged his warm hand up underneath her sweater and blouse, gently touching the warm skin of her stomach, with had erupted in goosebumps. His hand came to the soft lace of her bra and he palmed the swell of her breast. Hermione moaned into his mouth with the pleasant sensation. Sirius felt her nipple harden under his touch and he grinned against her lips.

Hermione, feeling teased, decided to roll her hips against his, making them both utterly aware of how they were separated by only a few bits of fabric. Through the cotton of her panties, Hermione could feel the hardness of his erection encased in the stiff fabric of his pants. Nimue, she couldn't believe that she was making _the_ Sirius Black so hard – that he wanted her, little bookworm Hermione Granger. Unsatisfied, she moved again. They both groaned together at the sensation. Adjusting her stance so that she was more fully spread against him, her clit pressed intimately against him, she rolled her hips again and again, so that she could keep making that pleasant sensation.

Sirius brought his other hand down to rest on her hip. He pushed her down harder against his body, increasing the contact. He helped to steady her movements, until she had built up a consistent rhythm. God it felt so good, Hermione grinding herself against him, trying to get herself off. He thought he might be harder than he ever was, feeling how hot she felt against him.

Soon, they were moaning together, moving together, closer and closer. Hermione tore her mouth from his, instead choosing to bury her head in his neck. Her breathy moans in his ear were bringing him closer and closer to the tipping point. "Please, please Sirius." She whispered. He brought his hand down to meet the other, pushing her even closer to his body. "Oh, oh, oh.." with three more movements, Hermione was coming, her little body jerking against his to ride out the waves of pleasure. Feeling her against him was just too much and soon Sirius felt himself join her, toes curled and cumming in his trousers.

Their movements stopped and after a moment of recovery, Hermione was propping herself up on her elbows and looking into his gray eyes. She kissed him on the tip of his somewhat perfect nose. "Thank you, that was lovely." She whispered.

Sirius ran a hand over his face. "I haven't had that happen to me in years." He was embarrassed to have spilled himself in his pants, but Hermione didn't seem to mind.

"No worries. It's nothing a little spell can't fix." She said with a smile, before raising her wand. He could feel the gentle pulse of magic over his skin. "Now let's get back to the castle before curfew. You might have to help me walk up though, my legs feel a bit wobbly."

Sirius smirked, spelling away the blanket, his ego back in place with her less than innocent words. He knew she didn't mean it as a boost, but it certainly made him feel better.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all had a lovely Back to the Future day yesterday! How did you celebrate? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am not 100% happy with it, but I think it still works.

I will be leaving reviewer responses here for now, as no one seemed to mind too much. Huge thanks to those who favorited and followed after last installment. Big thanks to my reviewers from last chapter: **Subversive Beauty** , **Pwrmom2** , **apriljunemay** (Haha, Marlene is determined to get what she wants! I think that you won't mind the ending too much :) and like I said, I do have a sequel thought out, but I won't write it unless people want it.), **3cheersforidiots** (Holy cow! Thanks for your review - glad I could intrigue you into this genre of fanfic! I am so glad you are enjoying so far and thank you for your kind words - it means a lot! You should definitely checkout Back to the Future. This fic is only very loosely based on it, but it's still a great movie!), and **Lady-Delphina**! You guys rock!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter thirteen and be on the lookout for fourteen next week!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Back to the Future.

* * *

A fever pitch had been reached quickly, waiting for the first Quidditch match of the year. Gryffindor would be meeting Ravenclaw. Typically, Hermione didn't care so much for Quidditch, mostly being concerned that Harry was going to get himself killed. But this time, she had allowed herself to get swept up into the hysteria. It was different when your boyfriend was one of the beaters.

Sirius had thrust his practice jersey into her hands the night before the match, looking nervous. "Will you wear this for the game tomorrow?"

Hermione had looked down at the brilliant scarlet fabric and gold embroidery, with "BLACK" stitched on the back and a snarling lion on the front. She bit her lip, contemplating. She hoped that it didn't make her seem too…fawning over him. But seeing that nervous look in her eyes had her agreeing. "Yes, I'll wear it."

When she had gone to put it on the next day, it was comically too large on her, but it was nothing that a little shrinking charm couldn't handle. She was still nervous about what everyone would think about her wearing it, but she decided that she would just be proud to be Sirius's girlfriend instead. If anyone bothered her about it, she would just ignore it.

Her worries were gone by the time Marlene returned from the bathroom. The blonde took one look at her outfit and squealed. "Oh my god! He asked you to wear his jersey? You two are so cute together. He's so possessive and…"

Hermione blushed and thanked her. "Thanks Marlene, how are things going with Remus…?"

She knew that Marlene had initially thought Remus's words about not wanting to hurt her were romantic, but now the beautiful girl was getting a little annoyed. "Well, he only ever kisses me, and about a week ago he felt me up, but…he never lets me go any further than that. I know he says he wants to protect me, but, I just want more with him." She looked forlorn, and Hermione wished that Remus would just do the right thing and tell her about his furry little problem. "But, I have an absolutely brilliant plan for the Halloween Ball. Remus won't know what hit him." Hermione really hoped that they would get together already because they made such a cute couple. "Well, come on, shall we go cheer the lads on? Mary? Lily?"

Lily just shook her head from the bed, where she was reading a fiction novel. "No thank you."

"Come on Lily, don't you want to cheer on Gryffindor? I bet…I bet it would mean a lot to James if you came." Hermione tried tentatively.

"I don't really want to see him right now." Lily said, resolutely.

Hermione nodded, understanding the girl's trepidation. "Alright, well, see you after then."

Hermione linked up arms with Mary and Marlene, determined to find out later why Lily was so upset.

The crowd was much louder than anything she'd heard before in her time and everyone was much rowdier. Finding some good seats, the girls settled down, and cheered their hearts out for Gryffindor. Hermione found herself completely ignoring the quest for the snitch, which would have usually kept her attention. Instead she was watching Sirius knock bludgers away from his team and towards the Ravenclaws. She could practically see the muscle move in his back and arms with each swing. It left her feeling very needy. Though she did much prefer brains over brawn, she couldn't help but appreciate Sirius's powerful form.

It was odd for Hermione to think, too, that in her time, she had no idea that Sirius had played on the Quidditch team. He mostly talked about James playing chaser, but maybe that was just to give Harry a connection to his father. A huge roar brought Hermione out of her thoughts. Gryffindor had won 210-70. From his broom, Sirius winked at her and gave her a mock salute, which she returned.

The stands began to empty and by the time the three girls made their way back to the Common Room a raucous party had broken out. James stood with his teammates, freshly showered, while Sirius was chatting with Remus and Peter was trying to chat up Sirius's beater partner, with moderate success. Marlene and Hermione walked over to the group, while Mary said she would go upstairs to get Lily.

Butterbeers were passed all around, and talk soon drifted to the Halloween ball which would be the following week. Hermione tried not to think on it too much because when she thought of leaving her new friends her heart ached. She didn't want to leave his happy go lucky version of Sirius who was naughty and witty and really quite sweet as well. She wondered if he'd recognize her at all when she returned to her proper time. Shaking those thoughts from her mind, and deciding to just live life to the fullest, she asked about costumes.

"Marlene, have you decided on what you are going to wear?" She asked, truly interested.

"Well, I was sort of hoping to do a couple's costume with Remus here." She gave Hermione a naughty grin. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what was going to come out of the blonde's mouth next, as sometimes she had no filter. "I was kind of thinking that we might go as Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf."

Remus choked on his butterbeer. Hermione reminded herself that she wasn't to know anything about Remus's furry little problem. Sirius looked so amused, but also wasn't saying anything. "I don't know if that's a great idea…"

"Why not, Remus?" Marlene whined at his arm. She dropped her voice, but Hermione could still hear every word and she was sure Sirius could as well. "Maybe after you could…eat _my_ basket of goodies."

Remus turned a bright red color, and Sirius wasn't even trying to pretend like he hadn't heard. "I…I will think about it." He finally settled on.

Hermione, sensing that Marlene wanted some time alone with her handsome werewolf, grabbed Sirius by the hand and dragged him up the stairs towards the boys' dorms. His eyebrows rose in surprise, but he followed her silently, stopping when they got to his room. "Do we have to worry about any company?" She asked once the door was shut.

Sirius cleared his throat, seeming nervous. "No, I think that James will be busy with his fan club now for a while and Marlene sure has Remus covered. I will leave a tie on the door just in case."

Hermione bit her lower lip. It seemed rather crass to her, but she supposed that she could let it be. She did want some alone time with Sirius after all. She smiled, sitting down on the bed she could tell was his. It hadn't been made yet and had tshirts lying about. She was surprised to see several transfiguration books on his nightstand.

"Circe, I was not expecting that jersey to look so sexy on you." He said, sitting next to her.

"Sexy? Really?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"Yeah, I love seeing my name on you." He replied, with a cheeky grin, before pushing her hair behind her shoulders and diving into kiss her neck. She decided not to think too heavily on his words, as she was certain he meant it only as a joke. Instead she grabbed onto his arms, feeling the strong muscle underneath the skin. His wet open mouthed kisses had her feeling lightheaded and she was sure that he was going to leave a hickey.

Slowly, he pushed her back against the pillow, until she was laying down, half propped up in his bed. He was sure that this was a memory he would have for a long time. He brought his lips to her face and they met first in a sweet kiss that soon became more passionate. She wanted to touch him, to feel his bare skin under his fingers, so she weaseled her fingertips under the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head.

Sirius was definitely a beautiful sight to look at, with broad shoulders and a trim waist. She could see his muscles move under the skin and he looked so powerful to her. He didn't have any tattoos yet, but somehow she was sure that before long he would have them. She didn't want to think about the tattoos he had from Azkaban, or how she was resigning him to leave for twelve years there, blamed for his friends deaths.

Instead she let herself get lost in the feeling of him fumbling around with the button on her jeans, which finally came free under his nimble fingers. He quickly tugged the jeans off, leaving her in her panties and jersey, flushed and excited and so in love with Sirius Black. The thought made her lose her breath. "Fuck…you really do look so good." He told her, kissing her face and neck.

She pushed the thought from her mind and brought her own hands to his pants, undoing the jeans, and pushing them down as far as she could until he was forced to kick them off. She quickly brought her hand inside his boxers, finding him hard and aching for her. She wrapped her hand around him and jerked her hand up and down. Hearing Sirius Black groaning over the things she was able to do to him filled Hermione with pride. Soon, though, she wanted to see him, all of him, and she shoved the fabric of his boxers down, revealing his cock to her. He seemed to be a little larger than average, but Hermione couldn't really be sure because she didn't have much experience. Well, she didn't have any experience outside of Viktor, really. He looked gorgeous, and Hermione happily returned her hand to him, stroking him up and down, making sure to pay extra attention to the underside of the tip when he responded quite favorably to her touch there.

Hermione mewled in satisfaction when his large hands were soon pushing down her panties. She kicked the red scrap of fabric away and was unsure of where the landed, but she couldn't really be arsed when he brought his fingers through her folds. "Fuck, Hermione, you are so wet." He whispered. He allowed one finger to enter her slit and brought his thumb up to the little bud at the top of her sex. He was a quick study and soon learned that she loved most having her clit rubbed in tight, fast circles. Sirius quickly had her pussy clenching around his long finger, pulling at the digit every time it left her and rejoicing every time it entered.

Hermione was quietly moaning her satisfaction as he was pushing her closer and closer to the edge. She loved watching her hand glide up and down Sirius's cock and seeing the faces he made in the pleasure that she was giving him. Finally, his hips thrusting into hand, he came. Seeing his cum land on his hard, tensed abs made Hermione groan and finally reach her own peak and she felt her walls fluttering around his finger.

They both relaxed against the pillows of Sirius's bed, sweaty and sated and giddy. Sirius finally cleaned himself off and gave her a little kiss on the lips. "Thank you, kitten. That was amazing."

Hermione smiled and kissed him back, deeply. She sighed at sat up. "I should probably go. Your roommates might be quite put out about being kicked out of their own dorm." She told him with a sad smile. She wanted nothing more than to stay here, wrapped up in his arms. Picking up her wand she summoned her panties. "Accio Hermione's knickers."

Sirius grabbed the bit of red lace out of the air. "Nuh, uh. I am keeping these. If you are leaving and going into hiding for Merlin knows how long, I need a little something to remember you by." He smiled lazily at her.

Hermione groaned thinking of the implication of his words. Desperate not to face him, Hermione stood and picked up her jeans, hopping to pull them up and re-zip them. She tried not to be annoyed with the rough feeling of her jeans against her. "Good night, Sirius." She told him before leaving the room and he responded in kind. Thankfully, she didn't see any of his three roommates, so she hoped that they would be none the wiser to their activities, but somehow she doubted it.

The party was still raging in the Common Room. Gryffindor tower suddenly felt stifling with the number of people and Hermione had to get out with her thoughts. She decided to walk around the castle and gather her thoughts. Her feelings for Sirius were really much more serious than she would have imagined. She wondered if he felt the same way for her at all. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't – really, it was for the better – but it didn't stop her from longing.

She wondered if history really _had_ to unfold the way that she knew it to. She could warn Lily and James about Peter's true loyalties, Harry could grow up with his parents and Sirius would have Azkaban free years to cat about town. It would be different, but it could be better, couldn't it?

"Ah, Miss Granger, just the person I wanted to see." Hermione looked up to see Headmaster Dumbledore. "Won't you come with me to my office? I have something I'd like to show you."

Hermione nodded and followed the man up the spiral staircase to his office. They spoke mainly of the day's Quidditch match, which Dumbledore thought was well won. Once they'd reached the sanctuary of the room though, he switched topics.

"I've completed the device." He held out the delicate glass orb on its golden chain, filled with delicate and useless sand. "Please come pick it up before the dance next week. I would advise you to bring everything with you to the dance that you intend to take to your home."

Hermione nodded. "I will do that."

"Please meet me in the Astronomy Tower a little before midnight. I've reviewed the calculations numerous times and I think that it will work. We just need to charm the device to turn the proper amount of turns once the sand has been energized."

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of missing the strike. I can't wait to go home." Her words sounded hollow and she wasn't even convinced of their accuracy.

"Somehow I think you are not as eager to go home as you once were." He said, with a knowing smile on his face. It wasn't as approving as it usually was. "Hermione, I cannot express to you more how important it is that you leave time untouched. The results of even the tiniest deviation could cause damage unimaginable. I know that you have become close to several people, but, you must resist the temptation. Promise me this?"

"Yes, of course, I understand sir." Hermione tried to quash the sadness that bubbled up in her heart at the idea of Sirius in Azkaban, Remus destitute, and Lily and James dead. "May I be dismissed?"

"Of course Miss Granger." Dumbledore nodded, his eyes sad. "I wish you pleasant dreams."

* * *

A/N: Here is another bit of fluff and smut! Just like a lot of you, Hermione doesn't want to leave either!

Big thanks to those of you who favorited and followed after last chapter. Huge thanks to all my reviewers after last chapter! This fic broke 100 reviews and I can't believe it! Seriously, I am so blown away by your support. So, thanks to **kmb3** , **3cheersforidiots** (Oh, I really hope it's not too smutty! I think I will enjoy writing the sequel, but it probably won't be as long as this. Maybe only 10 chapters or so.), **pianomouse** , **apriljunemay** , **jason . matthews . 940436** (Haha, sounds like a great day! Sounds like a pretty sweet Back to the Future Day!), **chibi-Clar** , **Guest** , **Lady-Delphinea** and **dramione1028**!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter fourteen and be on the lookout for chapter fifteen later this week!


	15. Chapter 15

Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Back to the Future

* * *

Hermione was happily getting ready in the girls' dorm for the Halloween Dance. She was having such a wonderful time with her new friends, although it did make her long for Ginny's sassy influence. All of them had dates, except for Alice, who honestly didn't seem too upset to be going by herself with her diamond engagement ring on her finger. She'd decided to go as a pixie, which Hermione thought suited her. Mary was going with a nice sixth year Ravenclaw boy, and had decided to go as a black cat, wearing a daring black jumpsuit and furry ears. Even Peter had managed to get a date with a fifth year Hufflepuff.

Marlene looked incredibly self satisfied with herself, as she adjusted the red hood over her curled blonde hair. Hermione had no idea how the girl had managed to convince Remus to go as Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, but she thought it might have something to do with her big red lips. And really, she looked quite fetching, with her tight black and red dress and high black heels.

Hermione had opted to go as a peacock. She wore a tight blue dress with black tights and she had charmed some realistic looking plumage. Mary had helped her with her makeup, giving her a dramatic eye. Hermione was surprised. She had never thought about wearing purple, green and blue eyeshadow, but she actually thought it was quite nice for a Halloween costume. Lily had helped her with her hair, charming feathers and curls into an updo. It was really brilliant charms work.

Although the redhead looked stunning in her nude colored dress, with charmed foliage running up and down her body, and little blooms popping up here and there, Hermione could tell that she was unhappy. "Lily, what's the matter? Aren't you excited to go to the ball with James?" Not to mention the fact that Harry still wasn't completely solid. She needed James and Lily to kiss that night, no matter what, or she couldn't leave.

Lily sighed, before plopping down on the bed next to Hermione while the rest of the girls were gushing over a witch weekly. "I am just worried. James said we should go to the ball as Head Students, because we wouldn't want to leave our dates high and dry, because we will have too many extra duties."

Hermione was confused. "Are you worried you will be too busy to enjoy the dance? I know I am not a prefect, but I can help you out. Just because you are Head Girl doesn't mean you can't have a little fun too." Hermione said with a smile, trying to save that advice for herself. She'd heard her friends tell her some variation for so long, but she'd never taken it to heart.

"No, it's just that…he only asked me because I _am_ Head Girl. He probably had some other date he wanted to take and…I am just annoyed that I lost my chance with him." Hermione watched helplessly as Lily's eyes welled up with tears. She gave the brunette a bitter smile. "I guess what Mary and Marlene have always said is true. He wasn't going to wait for me forever…and I kept pushing him away."

Hermione tried not to giggle when her friend was so obviously upset. "Honestly, Lily. I am sure he only asked you that way because he was afraid you'd say no otherwise. He probably thinks he was so clever, tricking you into going with him."

"You really think so?" Lily asked with a nervous smile.

"Yes, I do." Hermione put her arm on Lily's shoulder. "Now, let's dry your eyes - we don't want to ruin all of Mary's hard work – and go show James what a sexy wood nymph you are." Hermione stood, holding her arm out to her new friend.

* * *

When the five girls came down the stairs, they were met with the faces of three very surprised Gryffindor boys, as Peter had gone to Hufflepuff to pick up his date. Remus looked a combination of sheepish and excited; he hadn't really put a lot of effort into his costume, finding it a little too close to home. He was still very impressed with Marlene's look and they met in a kiss.

James was speechless, his bow and arrow hanging limply in his arm. Hermione wasn't really sure what James had decided to go as, but she supposed that Sirius's assessment of Apollo and Daphne wasn't far off. "Wow, Lily. You look gorgeous."

Lily had an embarrassed smile on her face, but she seemed genuinely pleased. "Thank you James. You look quite dashing yourself." She told him slyly. "Shall we walk down together?"

"You guys go ahead, we'll catch up." Sirius told them, before taking Hermione's hand and pulling her into the alcove where she'd first told him about her brilliant plan.

Hermione looked him over. He was dressed in kind of a safari outfit and he had some binoculars hanging around his neck. "And just what are you masquerading as Mister Black?" Hermione asked, amused.

"Why, I am a bird watcher. Get it?" Sirius wagged his eyebrows at her. Hermione giggled, but once her laughter died, his face became serious. "I wanted to give you something." He placed a small green velvet box in her hand.

Hermione's heart seemed to leap to her throat. It couldn't possibly be a ring, after all, Sirius was the eternal bachelor, but it still seemed like jewelry. Cautiously, she opened it and found two square cut emerald earrings inside, clustered with tiny diamonds. They were gorgeous. "Sirius." Hermione felt herself on the verge of tears when she thought about what she was going to do to him. Suddenly the little beaded bag with the undetectable extension charm that held all of her belongings felt heavy around her neck as if it were choking the life out of her. "It's too much, I can't possibly take them." She tried shoving the box back into his hand.

"Please. They were my great-great however many greats great aunt Isla's. She got blasted off the tree just like I did, and Uncle Alphard. They were in his vault." Hermione still shook her head. These were not just any earrings then, a family heirloom, and obviously something he'd put thought into. Oh, how could she leave him when he was so perfect? "And anyway, I didn't get you a present for your birthday. I want you to have them."

"But, Sirius…" She whined.

He was already taking them out of their little box. "Come on, plus, they match your costume. Please wear them?"

Hermione finally relented, taking the posts and putting them into her ears. When she had them in, she looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, they are beautiful."

Sirius planted a huge kiss on her lips. "Alright then, kitten. Should we go to the dance now?" He offered her his arm and the pair walked down to the great hall together.

* * *

When they arrived at the great hall, they were so shocked by how well it was decorated. There were jack-o-lanterns everywhere and huge bowls of candy corn. Everyone had taken their costumes seriously. The charmed ceiling was foggy, but you could see the faint glimmer of the moon behind the clouds. Outside, a thunderstorm was rolling in.

When they found their friends, it seemed that Severus Snape had just come over. "Lily, you look splendid this evening." He said curtly to the redhead, who seemed uncomfortable with his words. James protectively wrapped his arm around Lily's waist. Snape hadn't made any effort to dress up and Hermione couldn't decide to feel bad for him or be annoyed with him. "Although, I don't know why you'd choose to show up with this buffoon. Are you sure he didn't imperious you?"

Lily just glared at Snape, but didn't say anything. It hurt to have her old friend treat her this way. She knew that he claimed to love her, but now it, she didn't see it. She wondered if it was just some kind of possession thing…wanting what James Potter wanted.

"Really, Lupin, the Big Bad Wolf?" Snape asked with a sneer, turning to the weary boy. Despite being taller than Snape, Remus tried to make himself shrink and disappear. "Isn't that a little bit too close for comfort?"

Marlene was blissfully unaware of the context, but James and Sirius were not. "Oh yes, Snape, Remus is very wolfish. He knows how to leave a woman asking for more. Not that you'd understand." She said icily. Remus was very embarrassed at her words, not exactly proud to have his business announced to the whole class.

"Yes, well, just make sure that he doesn't bite you." Severus snapped back. Marlene was clueless about what he meant, but Sirius and James decided to put an end to this before she could ask any more questions.

Sirius shoved Hermione behind him. "Alright, Snivellus, we won't have you maligning our friend."

"Well, you should do something about him, he's dangerous and he shouldn't be around normal people." Snape looked at Lily again, a pleading, longing look on his face. He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her towards him. "Please Lily, just let me check you over for stray spells." His voice was so pitiful, but his grip on Lily's arm was tight. Hermione could see where his fingers were digging into the flesh of her upper arm.

"Please let me go Severus." Lily begged quietly, desperate for this interlude to be over.

Severus sighed, pulling her closer to him. "You don't understand Lily...Lupin is really dangerous-"

"You take your hands off of her!" Before Snape could continue his tirade and cause any more trouble for Remus or Lily, James reared his hand back and punched Snape right in the nose, breaking it. So that's why it was crooked in her time, Hermione thought with a smirk.

Blood began to spill down his face, and James shook his first in pain. When Lily grabbed James hand and looked it over, asking "Are you okay, James?" with true and honest concern, Snape looked stricken before trudging away, off to go get his nose mended.

James grimaced. "I am sorry Lily, I just couldn't stand to see him hurting you...and, I know he's your friend and…but, I just couldn't have him talking about Remus that way." James was positive that he had blown it once and for all with the lovely Lily.

"I know." Lily told him with a smile. It was clear that Severus had instigated the fight.

"But, you don't understand, Remus is…" He trailed off not wanting to give away his friends secret. His eyes were wide, realizing this was something he couldn't share with her.

"I know." Lily repeated a knowing look in her eyes.

"What? How long?" James was incredulous, surprised, and over the moon.

Lily smirked. "About second year, I think." James was shocked. Lily had known that Remus was a werewolf this whole time and she'd never said anything about it? Damn, she was a better friend than he was.

Before he could stop himself, or think about the resounding slap that was sure to follow, James grabbed Lily's face in his hands and pushed his lips against hers. It felt like they fit together perfectly, despite their noses constantly bumping into each other and despite the fact that his lips were a little bit chapped. And, to James's great surprise, Lily didn't try to get away at all, instead, she melted into his arms and returned the kiss with more gusto than he expected.

Marlene was awwing in the background and Remus was just happy the attention was off of him. Sirius was over the moon for his friend…getting to punch Snape and kiss the girl of his dreams all in one night. What was this world coming to? Hermione was just looking down at her locket, with a fully formed Harry inside, waving excitedly at her. It felt like he was welcoming her back. Oh, she couldn't wait to see him when she got back to the future. She'd love sharing all these quirky wonderful stories with him.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes again, and gently tried to hide her sniffles. She just hoped that Harry wouldn't hate her for not trying to change his fate. That she didn't even try to save his parents. But time was a fickle thing and even her just being there was undoubtedly causing ripples she wouldn't understand until she returned home.

"Come on, kitten, shall we go for a swing around the dance floor?" Sirius had his hand out and pulled her to the center of the room when she accepted. He twirled her around and around until she was laughing and dizzy. He made her so happy, she never wanted to let him go.

Deciding, then that she wanted to be with him, at least once, she stood on the tips of her toes before whispering in his ear. "Sirius, do you, maybe, wanna get out of her for a while?" She bit her lip. The clock said it was almost ten o'clock, so they had about two more hours together. She wanted to make it count.

Sirius just gave her a surprised look before nodding and letting her lead him from the great hall.

* * *

A/N: Aw, they finally got together! This was supposed to be a bit of an homage to Back to the Future, but it still seems a little clunky to me. I think Snape is much more like George McFly, but, oh well. What are you all going to be for halloween? I am actually going as a black cat, myself. If you are looking for some holiday stories to read, I have two: Totentanz (Theo/Hermione) and Frankenstein (Snape/Hermione). Please check them out if you are interested, but they are much darker than this.

Thanks to those who favorited and followed. Big thanks to my reviewers from last chapter: **Pwrmom2** (they are so tragic!), **Couer de l'amour** (glad to hear you are enjoying!), **apriljunemay** (haha, love the fist pump on the train...its kind of hard not to make Remus be the big bad wolf for halloween, though, isn't it? Even though Hermione, desperately wants to change things, she knows that it would have ripples she can't fathom, so she's accepted it. But still, she might have something up her sleeve...), **unicornz.334** (wow - thanks for the kind words!), **3cheersforidiots** (haha, yeah I know what you mean, but sometimes they need to go through a little bit of sadness to get to the especially goodness! Glad the smut wasn't too over the top...believe me I know I am tame compared to some, I just don't want to push anyone away.), and **everlastingtrueromance** (Haha, just have to wait and see...)! You guys are too sweet.

Please let me know what you thought of chapter fifteen and be on the lookout for chapter sixteen next week! I can't believe it...only three more chapters!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Back to the Future

Warning: This chapter is basically all "adult situations", so if you are not interested, feel free to skip.

* * *

Seeing the look on Sirius's face was well worth the trip to the Room of Requirement. He was shocked that there existed this whole room that he had never even heard of before, and then bemoaning the loss of the Marauder's Map into Filch's grubby hands.

The room had really outdone itself. A large fire was blazing in the fireplace, filling the room with a cheerful roar. A large window revealed the thunderstorm that was raging outside, serving to only make the room feel cozier. Two tall bookshelves flanked either side of the mantle, which was topped with a large mirror, and a large white bearskin rug was laid out on the floor. On the opposite side of the room there was a large bed topped with crimson and gold damask covers.

It was perfect. It was something like out of one of the romance novels that she had found at the Burrow, set in the Scottish Highlands. She just hoped that Sirius was up for ravishing her.

Sirius hadn't blushed at the intent of the room, but rather looked at her with passionate eyes, his pupils dilating and never leaving her face. "This is a very nice room you've been hiding from me kitten." Hermione was helpless and she watched his tongue dart out to wet his lips, in what she figured was anticipation. "Why would you drag me off to the boys' dorms when we could have come here?"

Hermione smiled. "Well, leaving the common room would have been a little bit conspicuous. And, I have the admit the...danger of getting caught was a little bit exciting."

"You minx." Sirius whispered. She thought he meant it to rile her up, but really it only had her longing to be held by him. He took two steps forward to close the distance between them. His kiss was insistent and his lips were moist and firm and fit against her so perfectly. Hermione sighed into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist. When he nibbled along her bottom lip, she could think of no other recourse than to nibble his pouty lower lip back.

Sirius groaned and pushed his hands up into her hair. He pulled out pin after pin and Hermione pulled her lips away as Lily's gorgeous charms work was destroyed. "Sirius!" She whined. "That took Lily ages!"

"What? I missed seeing your hair all wild like you've just been fucked." He grabbed some of her hair and pulled so that she was forced to look up into his gray eyes. "I have wanted to tangle my hands in it all night."

Hermione made a low keening sound as his dirty words instantly sent a heat pooling in her belly. Desperate, she rubbed her thighs together to ease the newly formed ache. Sirius brought his lips to her neck, first peppering her hot skin with tantalizing kisses before latching onto her pulse point and sucking hard. When he was sure that he'd left his mark there, he released her fevered skin with a pop.

Hermione eagerly grabbed Sirius by the hair and brought his lips to hers, eager to kiss him once again. Without preamble, she thrust her tongue into his mouth, eager to pair and tangle with her mate. When she finally released him, she was panting for breath and rested her head on his chest. "I'm so dizzy." She whispered with tenderness.

"Well, let's get you to the bed then." Sirius pushed her backwards with that infuriating smirk until she was tumbling onto the soft comforter.

Hermione pushed herself backwards until she was propped up against the multitude of pillows. Throwing him what she hoped was a seductive gaze, Hermione frowned when all that Sirius did was laugh at her.

"I am sorry, kitten." He said between laughs, "But with your fantastic plumage, you just look like a trussed up bird."

Hermione frowned. She hadn't thought about how her costume would work with romance. Quickly standing from the bed, she turned so that her back faced Sirius. "Well, help me unzip it then!" She whined, impatiently. Hermione felt him grab hold of the zipper and pull downwards, tracing her bare spine with his fingers as inch by inch of skin was revealed. Finally, the fabric and feathers fell to the floor and Hermione turned to face him.

The dress necessitated the lack of a bra, and she was aware that this was the first time he was seeing her mostly naked. She was a little self conscious, knowing that she was still growing into her body, and that her breasts were on the small side and that her limbs were still a bit gangly and that she was rather skinny so she didn't have much feminine softness. But the look on Sirius's face melted away all of her worries. He stared at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd seen. He cleared his throat. "I am feeling a bit overdressed."

His eyes still didn't leave her as she crawled on the bed towards him. When she reached his prone form, she immediately brought her lips to his and her fingers to the buttons on his ridiculous costume. She only broke the kiss to remove his shirt and undershirt, and she resumed kissing him when she brought her fingers to the waistband of his pants.

Once she'd freed his hips - blushing fiercely at feeling his hard erection straining to be touched by her hand - Sirius desperately wiggled and kicked until his pants were off and on the floor.

Suddenly unhappy with their positioning, Sirius flipped them so that he was looking down at her, his hips cradled delicately between her legs. He hissed at feeling how hot she was there and he could tell when he thrust against her that she was quite wet as well. Staring at her flushed face and swollen lips, she looked so gorgeous to him. He wasn't sure how many more times he would be able to do this with her before she went into hiding so he burned the memory of her face into his brain.

Leaving her panting, Sirius kissed the side of her neck again, peppering kisses further and further down her body until he was met with her breasts. He kissed all around a nipple until it was hard and straining for his touch. Instead of wrapping his lips around the tip, he turned and repeated the treatment to it's twin. Hermione was thrusting against him, clenching desperately at his shoulders and groaning in frustration when he moved further away from the nipple.

Grabbing him by the hair, Hermione pulled on his head until his mouth was positioned over the stiff peak. "Stop teasing me Sirius!" She whined.

Sirius gave the nipple a gentle nip between his teeth. "Bossy." Then he wrapped his lips around the tip of her breast, circling his tongue over the nipple again and again while Hermione moaned above him. He brought his hand up to the neglected breast, palming it roughly with his calloused hands before pinching her nipple again and again.

Hearing her moan his name quietly, and her fingers grabbing at his hair had Sirius harder than he'd ever been. He wasn't sure what was so special about her, but he didn't think on it when she was guiding his mouth to the other breast. Once he'd given that breast equal treatment, he allowed a hand to slide down her side and into the waistband of her knickers, slowly tugging them down until they were at her ankles.

Hermione obliged, kicking her legs until they were free of the restrictive material. Sirius slithered further down between her legs, kissing her waist and navel until he was finally staring directly at her pussy. She knew that she should feel embarrassment, but his liquid silver eyes staring up at her face with such reverence only made her bite her lip in anticipation.

Sirius parted her folds with one hand and looked at her. "So beautiful, Hermione. And so, so wet." Unable to do anything but watch helplessly, Hermione was awash in sensation when his tongue extended and touched the little clit at the top of her sex. Sirius groaned in appreciation before licking a line from her slit to her clit, spreading some of her sweet moisture.

Hermione clamped her legs around his head once he began lapping at her in earnest. This was unlike anything she'd ever felt before and she never wanted it to stop. His tongue was really so talented, dipping into her cleft every now and again, leaving her wishing for more. When he finally entered her with one finger, he latched onto her clit, sucking it between his lips. Hermione was trying her best not to thrust against his face. She was helpless as after one, two, three thrusts of his finger, she was coming so hard that she saw stars. Lying boneless on the bed, she tried not to shudder when Sirius sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

After recovering for a moment, Hermione pushed Sirius back flat on his back and trailed her fingers down his sides into his boxers before pulling them down. His erection sprung free from its confines was red and hard for her. He was really quite muscular with just the beginnings of black chest hair between his pectorals. He was lean and hard and Merlin, she felt powerful, reducing this man to a puddle of lust - for her!

She reached down between their bodies, wrapping her hand around his cock, allowing him to thrust into her hand. She took note of his facial expressions, seeing where he liked to be touched and caressed, before deciding she wanted to do more. Although she was not a virgin, having had sex with Viktor Krum the summer previous, she had never attempted to give someone a blow job before, so she just hoped she didn't embarrass herself terribly.

Sticking her tongue out, she tentatively licked the tip of him, tasting the saltiness of his precum. Sirius's hips reflexively jerked towards her. Feeling a bit more confident she took the tip into her warm, wet mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head, noting that he particularly liked to have the underside lapped at. Sirius threaded his hands into her bushy hair and gently pulled her further down onto his length until she gagged slightly.

"Sorry." Sirius whispered sheepishly, but Hermione just pulled off a little before taking him in her mouth once more. She used her hand to stimulate the rest of him that she couldn't capture with her mouth. Soon, his hands were tangled in her hair again, and they were working in unison as his cock thrust in and out of her mouth, Sirius groaning again and again and Hermione being a bit embarrassingly wet at the knowledge that she was giving him so much pleasure.

Soon, he was tugging her hair, pulling her off of him. "That was wonderful, but I would like to take things a bit further, if that's alright with you?" He asked, trying not to pressure her.

"Of course it's alright." Hermione grinned, before scrambling up his body. She pressed her wet core along the length of him while Sirius reached for his wand to cast a contraceptive charm. When he was done, Hermione reached between them and positioned him so that the tip of his cock was resting at her cleft. Then, with Sirius's hands guiding her hips, she sunk down inch by glorious inch.

Hermione took a moment to adjust to the feel of him inside her. Sirius reached out and rubbed her little nub in circles to help ease the ache. Hermione sighed, and before long she was thrusting back and forth against him. He seemed to know how to play her body like a fiddle, helping her glide up and down his hard cock so that she hit all the places that would make her sing. She couldn't help but call out his name.

Sirius was watching her rock back and forth on top of him, her small breasts bouncing slightly. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut and her mouth was open, sweetly calling his name. He could feel her walls clench desperately at him again and again, not wanting him to leave. When Hermione's slow and torturous pace was too much for him, he finally flipped her over so that he could take control of the thrusting.

He brought his lips down on hers, desperately melding their mouths together and swallowing up her moans. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he started to thrust into her as hard and as fast as he could. They were slowly sliding up the bed, but neither one could care when they were so close to completion.

Hermione wrenched her mouth away from his before chanting, "Please, Sirius" again and again until she finally came with a squeal, her ankles locking around his body to keep him close. Once Sirius felt her clench tightly around him in orgasm, he was gone as well, surging deep within her only a few more times. Sirius collapsed on top of her, his hard body melding with her soft one, but Hermione couldn't care about the heavy weight of him.

Once he caught his breath, he rolled over laying next to her. They were both sweaty and cooling off rapidly. Hermione was beautiful in her afterglow, flushed and chest heaving. He listened to her heavy breathing, closing his eyes, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Hermione turned on her side to look at him. Once she was absolutely sure he was asleep, she let the tears come to her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had to leave him after they had just shared that. She had decided to leave without saying goodbye, thinking that a clean break would be easier for everyone. But really, she was just a coward. She didn't want to leave this young man she had come to love, but she knew that she had to. And she couldn't face him with that on her mind.

Steeling herself, she stood from the bed and slid back into her knickers and shimmied the dress back up over her hips before zipping the back of the dress. Surrounded in blue satin and multi colored plumage didn't make her feel any stronger, though.

She reached into her little bag and pulled out the letter, placing it on the pillow next to Sirius. She hoped he wouldn't be too angry. Hermione knew that Professor Dumbledore said she mustn't meddle with time, but she figured she could do this little bit to help Harry. She hoped that he would forgive her, in time.

Taking one last look at her favorite animagus, Hermione turned and left the Room of Requirement.

* * *

A/N: So, like I said up above, mostly smut again, but I hope you didn't mind too much.

Thank you to those of you who favorited or followed after last chapter. Big thanks to those of you who reviewed: **Glitter Poisoned My Blood** (hope you recovered from your flu and finals went well!), **chibi-Clar** (oh, Hermione has something up her sleeve...have to wait and see if it works out!), **Lady-Delphinea** , **Pwrmom2** , **niknik0201** , **MaddyR** , **3cheersforidiots** (yeah, a bit of a fluffier chapter before the inevitable return...only two chapters after this one! oh, and you totally guessed right about the earrings), **jbodaneze** (aww! Thanks!), and **unicornz . 334** (yeah, I wish she could, but she can't stay)!

Please let me know what you thought about chapter sixteen and be on the lookout for seventeen later this week!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Back to the Future.

Oh, and I guess a warning that this chapter could be a little tear jerker?

* * *

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _I am sorry that I left without saying goodbye face to face, but I thought that it would be easier this way. Please know that we will meet again, but it won't be for many years, and I am afraid we will both be different people then. I won't burden you by telling you that I love you, but please know that I do care about you, more than I thought was possible. I will always remember this time that we spent together, and I hope, in time, you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Although I will always remember what we had, I don't expect you to cling to the memory of me._

 _Please, if you hold any affection for me, do not go after Peter. I know that it won't make sense know, but someday soon, it will. I am sure that it will take everything in your power to follow this directive, but it is imperative that you don't go after Peter. Harry will need you. I can't give you any more than this. Please promise me this one thing, Sirius._

 _Affectionately,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

As soon as Hermione left the Room of Requirement, she felt the silent tears falling on her face. She hurt so much, but at the same time she felt hope bubbling up in her chest. She wasn't sure if Sirius would be able to contain his famous Black family temper, but she hoped that he would. She hoped that she had just bought Harry a little bit of happiness, and that she hadn't totally destroyed her future timeline. She supposed she wouldn't know until she got back.

Checking the time, she saw that she only had a few minutes before she was meant to meet Professor Dumbledore, so she hurried her steps towards the Astronomy Tower. When she got there, she could already hear the wind howling fiercely outside. The tempestuousness of the storm did match her emotions, although she found it rather cliché.

Clutching her beaded bag to her tightly, she made her way up the stairs to the open air portion of the tower. She felt the rain pelting her body and she immediately began to shiver.

Hermione didn't have to wait long for Professor Dumbledore to arrive. Even with the storm, he seemed serene and calm, his beard whipping in the wind. "Miss Granger." He greeted her, calmly. "I have repaired the device."

He held out the precious time turner, its glass globe mended and filled with useless sand. Hermione quickly took the device and placed the long golden chain around her neck. It was a really beautiful artifact, Hermione thought, with the ability to do so much.

"Before we go any further, we should discuss the specifics. We need to charm the device forward before you step on the ledge and you must not let it go until the lightning strikes the globe. Additionally, we will place a charm on it to attract the lightning. Although you know that lightning will strike this tower, we need it to strike that specific location to imbue it with power. It's very important, Hermione, that you don't let it go."

Hermione nodded numbly. She hadn't really given much thought to the fact that she was about to let lightning strike her hand essentially. It could run right through her body and leave her dead. Maybe this wasn't the most brilliant idea that she had. Still, Professor Dumbledore looked calm and collected; as if he had no doubt that it would work correctly.

She watched as he said a complicated charm that would draw the electrical energy to the time turner, leaving the glass illuminated in a brilliant yellow for a moment. "We still have a few moments before we need to charm the number of turns in place."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you so much for all of your help, sir. I knew that if anyone could help me get back, it would be you." She tried to sound as sincere as possible. Although she didn't always approve of Dumbledore's methods, she knew that he was kind and trusting and truly helpful.

"And you friend…young Mister Potter, his life has been set back on the correct track?" Dumbledore asked her with his blue eyes twinkling, like she remembered.

She wasn't surprised that Dumbledore seemed to know what she had been up to these last few months. Dumbledore always seemed to know what was going on in the halls of Hogwarts, even before the person it was happening to would realize.

Hermione smiled thinking of the kiss that James and Lily had shared. In that moment, it was almost as if the rest of the world ceased to exist around them. They were so totally wrapped up in each other and in that moment a spark of true love was formed. It was beautiful. She couldn't help but giggle at the realization that they were probably completely wrapped up in each other in some clandestine broom closet. And such behavior from the head students!

Hermione's heart softened. Even though she could give Harry his parents back, she could at least bring him back so many memories of their time together. Soon they'd all be back at Hogwarts together and they'd laugh about how she'd made friends with the marauders and how she'd fallen in love with Sirius. Oh, Sirius.

She wondered at how long he'd sleep in the Room of Requirement before he would wake up and find her letter and hate her for leaving without saying goodbye. She wondered how much he would hate her when she found him again in the Shrieking Shack in her third year. He'd know she was from the future, he'd know that she knew their futures and that she hadn't done anything to change it. Except, hopefully he'd take her words to heart and he would be spared Azkaban. Her heart speed up at that thought.

"Sir, I did want to give you something before I go." Hermione said with a smile. She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment. On the parchment, she had detailed every bit of useful information she could think of. The horrible muggles Harry's aunt and uncle were, instructions not to hire Professor Quirrell, as he was holding Voldemort on the back of his head, the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and how Ginny Weasley had almost died by a diary possessed by the spirit of Tom Riddle, that Professor Remus Lupin was the very best Defense against the Dark Arts teacher she'd ever had and that Sirius was an innocent man and Peter Pettigrew was a traitor of the most odious kind, that Death Eaters would attack the Quidditch World Cup. She'd written about the Triwizard's Tournament, about how Barty Crouch, Jr was disguising himself as Moody to get closer to Harry and how he would help bring Voldemort back once and for all. She even included details about Umbridge's stay at Hogwarts and how she used a blood quill on Harry. Finally, she'd written about James and Lily's deaths on Halloween night in 1981. She knew that she couldn't save them, but maybe Professor Dumbledore would.

Dumbledore opened the piece of paper, seeing her neat handwriting along a multitude of rows, showing dates and names that he recognized. Realizing she had done this, he was immediately enraged. "How could you do this?" He ripped the paper into tiny pieces, before throwing them over the side of the Astronomy Tower.

Hermione watched helplessly as the pieces were caught by the wind, destroyed by the rain and disappeared into the darkness.

"I told you that meddling with time is inexcusable! The repercussions of you being here are already dire enough. The ripples it will create will be unimaginable! But to willfully try to change the future…it's reckless! It's madness!"

Hermione cried quietly, nodding along with Dumbledore's words. "Please, you don't understand. I had to try, I had to do something."

Dumbledore grimaced, unsure of how to go about comforting her. Easing the tension, a little buzzer went off from the pocket watch that Dumbledore carried with him. "I am afraid our time is up. We must charm the turner now."

Hermione nodded, grasping the time turner by its many rings. Dumbledore placed the tip of his wand on the glass orb and it was suddenly spinning, hundreds of revolutions per minute, blurring into a sand colored circle. Finally, it stopped, and Dumbledore instructed her to grasp the orb tightly. "Do not let it unwind until the lightning has struck."

Hermione nodded, holding it tightly. The golden rings around it were wound so tightly that she thought it might burst from the tension, but for now it was holding. She kicked her shoes off before climbing to the ledge of the Tower.

It was quite slippery and she had to grasp onto one of the columns to keep her balance. The wind was whipping her feathers all about her and she knew she must look like a horribly wet cat. This really wasn't how she was planning on making her grand entrance back to her future. She watched in awe as lightning struck in the Forbidden Forest. The thunder that followed was deafening, and it shook the tower so hard that she thought she might fall right off.

She turned and looked at Dumbledore. "Please, trust Sirius." She didn't wait to see his reaction. Instead she raised her hand with the time turner and held it out into the night sky, praying that it would just happen quickly.

Lightning struck the ground again, closer still, but still not on the Astronomy Tower. _Be brave, Hermione_ , she thought to herself, _use your Gryffindor courage and don't look down_. The ground was looming in the distance, but she didn't let herself think of what failure would mean. It would work. It had to work.

"I suppose this is goodbye, for a while Miss Granger." Dumbledore said behind her.

Hermione nodded furiously, letting tears prickle out of her closed eyes. Just as she was about to repeat the sentiment, white hot lightning struck the orb in her hand. Hermione gasped, feeling the raw power and electricity at her fingertips. The moment seemed to last forever, but finally the tingling dissipated and she let go of orb. She opened her eyes watching as it spun faster and faster. She was tumbling over the edge of the Astronomy Tower and she couldn't decide if she was falling through the air or falling through time. And then she was gone.

* * *

Dumbledore stared at the spot where the girl had just been standing. He had watched as the brilliant bolt of lightning had struck her hand, illuminating her body in a white glow before she had tumbled over the edge.

In her place was a column of fire. He wasn't surprised at the fire breaking out on the Astronomy Tower, as it happened exactly as she said it would. He was certain that it had worked. Barely resisting the urge to click his heels together in the knowledge that he has successfully created a time turner, Dumbledore was self satisfied.

Now to put out the fire….he'd go summon some of the teachers to help.

* * *

Suddenly, it wasn't raining any more, and the air was bright and crisp. It was day time, a beautiful day, and Hermione realized it had worked, at least a little bit.

But she realized that she was still falling, falling, falling down from the Astronomy Tower. Had she really just successfully withstood a lightning strike only to die falling to her death? Oh, what would Harry think!

"HERMIONE!" She heard someone screaming her name, but she couldn't look because then she'd see the ground getting closer and closer. Instead she just clenched her eyes shut tighter.

A force slammed into her, and Hermione realized she wasn't falling anymore, at least not as fast. No she was flying. She opened her eyes, only to see a reddish blur. And then she passed out.

* * *

A/N: I know so many of you were hoping that Hermione would stay in the past, but she had to go back. Hopefully you don't hate me too much for the cliffhanger.

Huge thanks to those of you who favorited or followed after last chapter. Big up to those of you who reviewed: MaddyR, Glitter Poisoned My Blood, Pwrmom2, unicornz . 334, Fullofpassion09, and Helfinna! You guys rock!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter seventeen and be on the lookout for chapter eighteen (the last one!) next Tuesday!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Back to the Future.

* * *

Hermione woke by noting that there were feathers in her mouth. She opened her mouth to spit them out, but didn't dare try to look around yet. Surely this meant she wasn't dead...she doubted she'd have feathers in her mouth in...the afterlife?

She heard some shuffling coming from her right. "Good, Harry, you are finally awake." She heard the voice of Remus Lupin. "I am glad you are alright, but you understand that I had to write your dad. He's on his way down to the school now."

"Oh, did you have to?" Harry asked.

Hermione finally opened her eyes, but shut them again tightly. When did the infirmary get so bright? "James is alive?" She asked tentatively. Had it worked? Had Dumbledore read her letter after all? Had he gleaned that one tidbit from the words that she'd written?

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked, sitting up sharply.

Hermione propped herself up and turned to look at the boy, her best friend. "Yeah, I am a little sore, but I am fine."

"Good, good." Harry said, pausing. "I think that we should have Madame Pomfrey check you for a concussion though. You know that my parents were killed years ago...I know Sirius is just my godfather, but calling him my dad has never bothered you before."

Hermione frowned, but then smiled. Well, at least one of her letters got read. Her chest warmed, thinking of how Harry had grown up with a parent who actually cared for him. Sirius hadn't gone to Azkaban. Remus looked, he looked really well actually. Nothing like the thin, shabby man she remembered from Grimmauld Place.

"Remus, wonderful to see you again." She said, smiling at him. Lupin had a knowing smile on his face, but Harry just gaped at hearing her call him anything but Professor Lupin. "What are you doing here? What happened with Marlene?"

"One question at a time, Hermione. I've been working as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor here for the last...well it's been five years now." He told her with a smile. Then, the smile faded. "Well, Marlene was...we dated for a year, and I was ready to tell her about my lycanthropy, but she...well, her whole family was killed. Death Eaters."

"Oh, Rem-er-Professor Lupin, that's awful. I thought you were so suited."

"Yes, I was very fond of her. But I actually just married a witch in the Auror Department this summer, Nymphadora Tonks." He told her with a smile, the sunlight glinting on the gold of his wedding band.

"Whose Marlene?" Harry demanded, increasingly frustrated with the secret conversation Remus and Hermione were having in front of him. He felt like a little kid, when Sirius would spell out all of his swears.

Remus looked at him, as if surprised he was still there, irking Harry even more. "She was my Hogwarts girlfriend." He told him with a shrug.

Harry's eyebrows knitted together. "So then how come Hermione knows her? And Hermione, why are you dressed like that?"

Hermione looked down at her rumpled dress, feathers that had once been impressive had now dried at awkward angles and stuck out every which way. "Err.. I was at a Halloween Party."

"What Halloween Party? The Hogwarts Halloween Ball isn't until tonight. And what were you doing up on the Astronomy Tower? And how did you fall? You didn't...er, jump did you?" Harry asked, his face suddenly ashen.

Hermione started laughing at him. "Of course not. I just tripped I guess. How did I survive though?"

Professor Lupin looked at her. "Well, Harry was having an unauthorized flying session and he saw you falling and he flew over and saved you, just in the nick of time. You still had quite a collision though." Hermione looked at Harry's sheepish expression, Gryffindor practice jersey on his back.

Before Harry could ask any more questions, a blur of cerulean blue robes and black hair ran into the room. Harry was even more put out when his godfather didn't even stop to see if he was okay, instead skidding to a stop next to Hermione's bedside.

Sirius pushed Hermione's wild hair behind her ears, and his face broke into a grin seeing the delicate little emerald earrings in her ears. He let out a whoop of joy before dipping his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Harry sat staring at his godfather and his best friend engaged in a passionate lip lock. Then Sirius pulled away, his previously happy face now seemed a bit darker. "Do you even know how mad I was at you when I saw _you_ at King's Cross Station at the end of your first year? Safe house my arse!"

"You recognized me?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Of course I did, I'm a bloody animagus!" Sirius shouted. "And I'd recognize that bushy hair anywhere."

Hermione was awash in emotions. She couldn't help it. She burst into tears, reaching out her arms to wrap around the older man. "Sirius, I am so happy you are okay." She sobbed into his chest, great heaving sobs that left his robes wet.

All of Sirius's anger deflated and he stood there dumbfounded. "Well, of course I'd be okay." He said, confused. Hermione laughed at him and let him go. Sirius took the opportunity to sit on the side of her bed, staring at her, fondly. "Merlin, you are just as pretty as I remember."

"I look like a wet cat and I have feathers everywhere!" Hermione complained.

"That's it!" Harry groused, hitting his hand on his leg. "Someone better explain what's going on right now! Hermione, you can't just go around kissing a bloke's godfather without some kind of explanation..."

Hermione blushed bright red and Sirius turned to look at Harry, suddenly realizing that he was there and in a hospital bed. "Harry, mate, glad you are alright too." He said with a smile.

Harry crossed his arms, staring pointedly at the couple on the bed. Remus laughed at the situation from his chair.

"I believe I can explain that, Mister Potter." Dumbledore said, striding into the room. "Nearly two decades ago, a witch called Hermione Granger showed up in my office, saying she had broken a Time Turner fighting Death Eaters with her friend Harry Potter at the Department of Mysteries, sending her back in time. She attending Hogwarts for two months before we were able to return her to her present day."

Sirius eyebrows shot up. He'd thought a lot about Hermione in the past years, but he'd never once considered the circumstances of her presence in his adolescence. Harry also seemed skeptical.

"But, seeing as Hermione never fought a battle in the Department of Mysteries, her presence in the past must have had ripples in the future." Dumbledore said, looking at Hermione with a slight hint of annoyance. "Perhaps you can fill her in with the major events of your friendship so we can see what has changed."

"Alright." Harry conceded. "But first I am going to need an explanation of this." He gestured to Sirius and Hermione.

"Well, Harry, your mother thought your father and I were interested in each other...and I might have gotten you momentarily unborn." Hermione filled Harry in on the details of how she'd used Sirius to get James and Lily together and how their relationship had grown from there.

"Sirius! You had sex with my best friend!" Harry finally realized at the end. Although she hadn't gone into specifics, Harry had filled in the blanks. "When you told me about the night my parents started dating you said that you left the party early to...you know...with your girlfriend. And that was Hermione!"

Hermione had never been so mortified in her life. Sirius on the other hand didn't seem to bothered by it. "Hey, I also mentioned her when I gave you the sex talk."

"That was all Hermione too!" Harry said, his voice getting higher and higher in pitch.

Remus was watching the scene, laughing at the trio. "Hey, I know some embarrassing stories about you too!" Hermione snapped at him. "Shall I tell Harry about your Little Red Riding Hood?" Remus clammed up then, pink to the tips of his ears. "Can we just talk about what's happened since first year at Hogwarts?" Hermione continued, wishing the bed would just swallow her up.

Harry nodded, desperate to think of anything else, and began telling her about everything. It seemed that most events were unchanged, although during second year circumstances had diverged. "Well, Sirius always knew that I was a parselmouth, but when I destroyed Voldemort's diary in second year, Remus, Sirius and Professor Dumbledore realized that Voldemort had created horcruxes. And I was one of them. We had to complete this crazy ritual that pulled the part of his soul from me."

The idea of someone creating so many horcruxes was horrifying to Hermione, but she was glad to hear that the Order had been able to locate and destroy all of them. It seemed everything else had come to pass in similar ways, with some differences. "Well, he was practically begging for me to put my name into the Goblet of Fire, drawing that age line! When I told you about how I used my Firebolt to fly over it and put my name in, you told McGonagall and it was confiscated for a month. It was pretty much the biggest fight we had."

It sounded like fifth and sixth year had been pretty uneventful, except for the time that Hermione had asked Draco Malfoy to Hogsmeade and he'd actually gone with her, to get back at Ron for kissing Lavender Brown. She didn't know what was more disturbing, that she liked Ron or that she liked Malfoy.

Once the story was told, Dumbledore left, letting them know that he'd give them time to discuss their personal issues.

"So tell me what happened when I left." Hermione said, asking Remus and Sirius.

"Well, I was really annoyed with you for leaving me, especially just leaving a cryptic as fuck letter and not saying goodbye in person. You know you are the only bird to leave me before morning? No pun intended." Sirius asked. Hermione just blushed. "Well, I had no idea who Harry was, so for a while, I just let your words sit in the back of my mind. But then Harry was born and it all came back."

"We were all really confused as to why Sirius refused to go on any missions with Pettigrew." Remus said quietly.

"And well, when it actually happened, it took everything in my power to not go after him." Sirius said darkly.

Hermione smiled. "I am glad you were spared Azkaban though. In my time you were there for twelve years before you escaped."

"I escaped Azkaban?" Sirius said surprised, but then considered the situation. "Yeah, I think I could probably do that. Well, I still had to undergo intense questioning by the Wizengamot." He shuddered, thinking of the marathon 37 hour questioning under repeated veritaserum doses.

"Then, Sirius raised Harry. He was absolutely shite at first, but I helped and Andromeda did too." Remus said, filling in the blanks. "I actually think he's been a good influence. He had to tone down a lot of behaviors."

"Oi, is _Hermione_ why you always left the country whenever I'd invite her over the during the summer?" Harry piped up.

"Well, you have no idea how hard it was seeing her and her not knowing who I was." Sirius said insistently.

"And is _Hermione_ why you never go on dates?" Harry asked pointedly.

Sirius blushed. "I go on dates! I just didn't want it to be a bad influence on you, cycling different women through the house when you were growing up. I didn't want you to get confused."

"Yeah, but I'm seventeen now."

"Well it's not like I'm celibate!" Sirius responded. "You _are_ out of the house nine months of the year."

A knot twisted in Hermione's stomach. She was glad that Sirius had lived his life, and it's not like she expected him to wait for her, but it still hurt. She had been his girlfriend less than twenty four hours ago, and he'd lived nearly twenty years apart.

Sirius turned to look at her distraught face. "Look, Hermione, it's not like I waited for you, but...I have never been in a relationship with another woman." He blushed. "Fuck, that sounds awful. I mean, I never connected with another person the way I connected with you." He rubbed his hand over his face. "This is the part where I am supposed to tell you that I don't deserve you and I'm old - old enough to be your father - and that you should live your life, enjoy your life, but I am a bloody selfish sod and I want to try to make this work. That is if you'd like to try. Dating."

Hermione smiled at him, genuinely surprised. She had loved the Sirius Black of his youth, but she wanted to learn him as Sirius Black the man. He wasn't as muscular as he used to be, and he did have a one or two laugh lines, but he was still attractive and... "Yes."

"So, you'll come to Grimmauld Place for Christmas?" Sirius asked excited.

"Of course." Hermione said, happy with how this was working out.

"Wait, aren't you going to ask how I feel about all of this?" Harry asked, put out at not being considered.

"You'll have to forgive Harry." Sirius told her with a smile. "He's used to having all my attention."

"Not to break up this family moment," a voice said from the corner of the room, "but I need to speak with you urgently, Hermione, Sirius." The four of them looked and saw Dumbledore, in shockingly purple robes, the likes of which had never been in fashion.

"Er, sir? You were just here." Harry said.

"Ah, my current self. I am a time traveler." He told them. "I am afraid we need to take a little trip, Hermione and Sirius."

"Aww, but I just got back here!" Hermione whined. "What's wrong...did Sirius manage to unborn one of Harry's children or something?" She asked sarcastically.

Dumbledore looked at them, dismissively. "No, no, Harry's children are perfectly safe. It's your children that are causing trouble."

"Ch-children?" Hermione asked, surprised. Harry had turned white as a sheet and nearly fainted on the bed.

"Yes, your children, yours and Sirius's - Al, Regulus and little Isla - we have to go now." He told them. Sirius himself looked a little bit woozy now.

Hermione deciding to take action, steeled herself. She extended the chain around her neck so that it hung around Sirius's neck too. "Alright, sir. We will go, of course we will. Back to the future. How many turns?"

* * *

A/N: I can't believe it's over! I hope you guys enjoyed the ending! **Would you like to see a sequel?** I have an idea for a plot and would probably post it in the spring.

Thank you at all of you who favorited and followed this story! And HUGE thanks to all of those who reviewed this story and specifically last chapter: **MaddyR** (haha, in know! but it had to be done. Hope you enjoyed the finale!), **DanceAnna** (Dumbledore was just doing what he thought he was right and Hermione did purposefully undermine him. Hope you enjoyed the ending), **unicornz . 334** (Thanks for your review! Did you like the new future better?), **niknik0201** (glad you liked it - hope it was worth the wait!), **Pwrmom2** (haha, I know! I hope you enjoyed the ending), **3cheersforidiots** (haha, I love that you caught the ending! I hope that Marty's return to the future gave you some hints of how this would end too!), **chibi-Clar** (I know Dumbledore was kind of a meanie, but so was Doc Brown! Hope you enjoyed the ending!), **hp ff addict** (glad you enjoyed it!), **Skier Chick** (thanks for the review!), **Couer de l'amour** (Hope it was worth the wait!) and **Lady-Delphinea** (haha, hope you enjoyed the story!)! Thank you so much, I really really appreciate it.

If you are looking for more works by me, I have a few upcoming stories you might be interested in. Can't Change The Way I Am is out now and is a Dramione. I will be posting a James/Hermione, targeted for late November, and I would love for you to check it out. Then, in December, I will be posting a marriage law Rabastan/Hermione story. Finally, for Christmas, I am planning a little Sirius/Hermione twist on time travel, where they go back 100 years, together. It will be short (4 chapters) kind of like I did with the Frankenstein for Halloween. Descriptions for all of these can be found on my profile. What do y'all think about Tumblr? I have been starting to think about getting one to reach more people...do you think its a good idea?

Thank you so much for going on this ride with me and I would love to hear what you thought about it!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey! Just wanted to let everyone who follows this know that I have written a sequel to this story, called (unoriginal, I know) Back the the Future 2. I just posted the first chapter, so I hope that you will go check it out!


End file.
